As Pleasant Moments Go
by Ximnah
Summary: Her whole life has occurred in the slums of Castletown. She wants to be content with that life, yet a yearn for adventure and something more constantly nags at her. When she has nearly accepted who she thinks she is, the storm hits and her life is thrown into a whirlwind as she discovers who she truly is. General Zelda
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read! I am super excited to write this story and hope that everyone else will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This will be a multi-chapter, so I will try and upload frequently. Please leave a comment and follow! If there are any errors be sure and let me know. Thanks again!_

As most pleasant moments go: there's always a calm before the fatal storm.

The sun was gleaming its golden rays upon the garden, and each swaying flower and stalk of grass seemed to hum with life along with the young girl sitting among the colorful plants. Her hair seemed to reflect the very same gold of the sun, and it seemed her radiance alone was enough to allow the flowers around her to thrive. She hummed pleasant songs from ancient times as she plucked the various hues of flowers and gathered them in her small arms with a content grin etched into her innocent features. She felt the garden was safe, warm, and peaceful. But falsely so; she hardly heard the clatter of armor as a guard crumpled to the ground off in the distance, and simply continued her song as she basked in the sunlight. The hum of her voice masked the sounds of strangled cries from reaching her ears.

The storm had arrived, and she hadn't expected it. A pain exploded at the back her head, just above her neck. The warmth of the summer day seemed to escape her instantly, as if fleeing the violent scene and leaving her on her own. The flowers fluttered out from her small arms, and before they had a chance to fall to the grassy ground beneath her, all went black.

* * *

"Must you wreak so much havoc on the streets?" The matured lady grumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose and took an exasperated breath as she attempted to stifle her temper. "You're going to get caught again. And they very likely won't be as merciful upon you for a _third_ offence." She brought her hand down and glared her blood-red eyes into the young woman's own violet-blue ones. The girl simply smiled sweetly, flaunting deceiving innocence that hid the actions she had performed only moments ago. But the lady knew better than to fall for her sweet smile, and knew all too well that this young girl loved to cause trouble.

"I'm sorry, aunt," the young woman shrugged. "I couldn't help myself. It wasn't _my_ fault the guard was standing so close to the moat. He was just waiting to be pushed in." A glimmer of mischievous humor shone in her eyes. "Plus, I got twice as much food this time from the markets. It will feed us for two weeks at least."

The older lady sighed. "Yes, but you could have accomplished as much without bumping that royal guard into the moat." The younger woman attempted to cover her snickers, but to no avail. She began giggling uncontrollably. The lady sighed, but couldn't help but grin along with her. "You're worse than me for causing trouble." She rustled the girl's golden hair playfully. "Well, let's bring those bags of food home. We don't want them getting stolen." The girl nodded and hoisted the heavy sack of reserves onto her shoulder and followed the tall woman through the alleyways of town. She admired the woman's tall posture and strong steps; it seemed so out of place among the slums of town. She saw the woman as her own aunt, and owed her for saving her life when she was only a small girl left on the streets in the stinging rains of autumn. The young girl was much older now, reaching nearly nineteen years of age. She was no longer the helpless child sobbing on the streets, but rather a strong and wise woman that fended for herself and her "aunt".

They left the nicer part of town and watched as the well-built and refined stone buildings turned into shabby wooden homes surrounded with stuffy air and filthy people. Sure, it was a community of poor souls and widows, but the girl knew this area as home. It was all she had ever known. She offered smiles and warm "hello's" as she walked past the small shacks and burning fires, stopping to hug children that rushed from the wooden structures with excitement at the sight of her. Soon enough, the two reached the outskirts of the poor community and approached a crumbling stone building that looked older than the entire town. The weathered spire reached toward the skies, and the red rooving appeared more of a dirty rusty color from the film of dust and wear. Her "aunt" pushed the rotting wood door open and stepped inside with the girl close on her heals. The air inside was stuffy and ancient, but the girl couldn't help but feel like there was something sacred and familiar about it, no matter how many times she would enter through those double doors.

This building was home for her. She knew it was far from livable according to the standards of the higher classmen than she, but it held a place in her heart nonetheless. Her "aunt" beckoned her to set the bag of food next to the ancient fireplace at the left of the room, and the older lady started a fire and hung a chipped pot over it. As she did so, the young lady began sorting through the large sack of food and organized what was inside. She spotted something particular that she was most excited about inside the bag, and grabbed it and peered at it in her palm. It was a pomegranate, a rare and expensive fruit that even the middle class often couldn't afford since it did not thrive in the area. its gem-colored skin stood out against the bland beiges and greens of the rest of the food. With a grin, she slipped it into a worn leather pouch on her hip and continued sorting. She would enjoy it later.

"Aunt," the young woman broke the comfortable silence. "May we feed the children today?"

"Dear, it's—"

"We have plenty of food," she interrupted with a pleading tone. "We haven't in several days. I know that they're surely starving."

The older lady sighed. "If you insist. But we must be sure to monitor how much food they take this time," she teased. The younger lady snickered as she recalled the last time they fed the children; several of them snatched servings from other children when they weren't looking. They would have to be sure and keep an eye on them this time so everyone had plenty to eat.

"Thank you, Ampi," the lady said to her "aunt". She proceeded to hand her several ingredients from her now-organized food to make a stew. "Oh," the girl remembered. "I found basil leaves today in the market." She handed the green stalks to Ampi, grinning excitedly.

''You did?" The lady exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! This will go lovely with the stew," she cooed as she began to pluck the fragrant leaves from their stem. Her cheerful face suddenly became serious, and she paused. "Did you buy them?" She looked over at the young lady, who was avoiding her stare and pretending to be distracted with cutting potatoes directly on the stone floor.

"No," she responded softly.

"Oh, dear…" Ampi continued to look at her. "I really do appreciate your care, sweetheart…but you can't keep stealing expensive herbs like this." The young girl still refused to meet her stare. "They were just right there," she explained in a still soft tone. "I thought a couple stalks wouldn't hurt. Plus, you ran out of spices several weeks ago and we're almost out of salt even…I thought I'd splurge a bit." She continued to chop at the potatoes.

Ampi reached her hand out and squeezed the girl's arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, dear. Thank you. Your kindness never ceases to warm my heart." She turned to continue stirring the pot.

They prepared the stew in complete synchronization, after having years of practice. In no time at all, the food was done. "I'll go ring the bell," the girl said and hopped up from her spot on the floor and began climbing the sturdy stone staircase behind her. She reached the top of the building, and climbed through an open archway out to the spire of the structure where an ancient, rusty bell hung stilled under the worn spire. She nimbly made her way over, and shoved the bell with a grunt and watched as it began to swing and ring, its deep sound echoing through the entire community. She quickly made her way back down, and within moments children with dirt-covered faces and tattered clothes poured into the space, each clutching their own worn bowl or cup.

Ampi and the girl gave a hearty serving to each child, and they sat themselves around the stone and on old pews as they scarfed their stew down. The young lady grinned joyfully as she watched them eat and chatter, their deprived and sullen faces brightening with smiles. By the time the stew was almost gone, dearly a dozen and a half kids were sitting in the old building with warm food clutched in their hands. Almost each kid either ran to hug the girl or gave a heart-felt "thank you" as they left, and the kids were gone almost as quickly as they came.

The air of the stone building began to chill as the sun slipped behind the horizon.

"Well," Ampi said as she hid the remaining food safely behind a loose stone nearly the fire place. "I am going to retire to bed now." She turned to the young woman and touched her face with a mother-like fondness. "Your heart is truly the kindest I've ever seen. Even kinder than the King of Hyrule's." Ampi's face flickered with an odd expression at that, one that nearly looked like sadness or guilt. It quickly went away. "Zelda, your heart and wisdom will take you far in life." She turned and went into the separate room behind the fireplace.

The young woman was shocked, for Ampi rarely called her by her real name. But she was warmed by her words, and left to her own sleeping mat in the attic of the building to sleep.

* * *

The girl woke in a start. Blurred memories of a dream—no, a nightmare—echoed in her head. The details were fuzzy at best, and all she could remember was bright sunlight and the smell of flowers. The back of her head seemed to throb with the pain of memory, and she gently touched the scar above her neck. She slipped on one of her ragged pair of trousers with a dusty beige tunic and stumbled down the stairs with bare feet. She spotted Ampi cutting up apples on the ground.

"Ampi?"

The lady looked up with her usual stern face. "Good morning, Leda." _Well_ , the girl thought, _at least she's acting normal again and calling me by my nickname_.

"I had the dream again."

Ampi stopped and stared hard at the dull dagger she was using as a knife in her hand. "Again?" she pondered quietly. The girl nodded. "I don't know what to think of it," Leda replied. "It's one thing if I only had it a time or two, but it has reoccurred so many times that I feel that it means _something_ , I just don't know _what_."

The older lady didn't reply, and continued chopping apples. She was quiet for a long time.

"Leda, I told you to wear shoes even around the building." She changed the subject abruptly. "I don't want you to get splinters or step on an old piece of pottery."

"Ampi, why are you avoi—"

"Go put your boots on, please."

The girl grunted with frustration, but decided not to argue and instead clambered up the stairs to slip on her pair of worn leather boots. It was always impossible to get Ampi to talk about something that she was uneasy about discussing. She was the most stubborn person Leda had ever met, even more than herself. The woman would always change the subject, and instead start acting more stern than usual and ordered Leda around. Though they were synchronized in their daily tasks, they still butted heads every so often.

Leda hopped down the stone steps as she twisted her long golden hair into a braid and headed to the wooden doors. Per habit, she skimmed her eyes over the ancient carvings on the alter-like stack of stone at the back of the building as she walked. Ampi had educated her in Hylian, but the writing was worn like the rest of the stone. She could only out a few characters that read clipped words like "-forc-" and "N-yr-". The most complete word read "T-me", which she could only assume was "time". But she wished to know what context all these words and characters were being used in.

"I'm going to go to help out in Ragtown," she told Ampi. Ragtown was the name everyone used when talking about the slums of town, and most higher classmen wanted to refuse to think that it was a part of their own town. There apparently had been several complaints and petitions made by citizens to legally separate the two towns and give them different names, but the King, being a kind-hearted man, argued that people in Castletown should not see each other with different opinions according to classes and instead all as just Hylians and be one as citizens. His speech finally silenced everyone, and softened the hearts of the wealthy complainers. Since then the poor classmen had been receiving better treatment, though it was still rather harsh.

Ampi only grunted in response, and Leda left through the doors. She felt a bit bad for lying to her "aunt" who did so much for her, but she was a thrill seeker and loved the bustle of Castetown. No, she wasn't going to spend the day in Ragtown like she said. But she vowed to behave and refrain from being mischievous and teasing the guards.

After walking through the roads of the slums, she entered into the main area of Castletown where markets and people bustled with unwavering energy. She grinned. The excitement from the people always made her excited. She strapped her waist pouch tighter to her hip and set off through the crowds, enjoying street musicians and taste testing foods that the markets were handing out. Ampi insisted that Leda stay away from the main area of Castletown, though she understood not why. The people were always friendly and chipper, and Leda had almost never seen any contention in her time spent there.

She found herself walking past the grand bridge to the castle in the distance, and spotted the guards standing unflinchingly near the moat. She noted, with a suppressed giggle, that the guards were now standing farther away from the moat, probably being wary of getting bumped into it again.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her bicep, and she turned to face an older lady with a well-made skirt hanging from her hips and jewels adorning her hair. She was clearly one of the more wealthy of Castletown.

"What is a young lady like you doing wearing such informal clothing?" She scolded.

Leda looked at her, confused. "Uh, pardon me?"

The lady glanced at her trousers. "Ladies wear _skirts_ , dear."

She peered down at her pants as well. "Sorry, ma'am, I'm, um….well, I'm from the poorer part of town," she explained.

The lady let go of her arm. "Oh," she wiped her hand on a handkerchief in her pocket. "Well, that explains things." She gave Leda a once-over. "Poor girl. You're sure a pretty face to be raised in such awful conditions." And with that she sauntered away.

Leda stood, bewildered. With a sigh, she brushed off the moment. People often judged her for wearing pants since it was the social standard to wear skirts and dresses. She wasn't fond of skirts, however, and felt they restricted her movement. She always vouched for trousers, and thankfully her status of living Ragtown allowed people to accept her wearing "man-like clothing" since finer clothing was so costly. With a slight shake of the head, she continued her happy wandering through the markets and masses of people.

The sun was high in the sky, and her stomach began to grumble. Leda silently scolded herself for forgetting to grab something to eat in the morning since she was so anxious to escape the tension around Ampi. The girl knew she didn't have enough rupees since she had spent most of them yesterday on supplies and food to last the next while, but she checked her pack anyway to see for sure. Her hand bumped the pomegranate from yesterday, and she was filled with sudden excitement. Though she had planned to share with Ampi, she knew she needed to eat lest she'd become faint. Plus, there was always next time.

Leda was just about to split the unique fruit with her fingers when she spotted an elderly man rummaging through the wooden waste bins stacked haphazardly between two buildings. He was clearly from the slums of Castletown much like herself, but looked a lot worst with thin, baggy clothing hanging on his skinny frame. She curiously walked over, and saw he was sorting through the half-eaten hyrdomelon rinds that were nearly rotted.

He hadn't noticed her slow approach, and continued rummaging. She stared at the fruit in her own hand, relishing the red-purple hue of its skin and noting the small bruise of imperfection near its stem. With a sigh and silent good-bye, she walked to the man and took his rough and scrawny hand in her own and placed the pomegranate on his palm.

The white wisps of his eyebrows rose up his forehead as he looked from the fruit to her. His voice came scratchy and soft. "Oh, no. I can't take this, I don't wanna be a burden," he tried to thrust it back at her, but she shook her head.

"I insist, sir," she smiled.

"Are ya sure?" He didn't seem to believe her. She nodded in response, and a smile stretched across his wrinkled face and made his gray eyes twinkle.

"Yer too sweet, m'dear," he exclaimed as he touched the pomegranate to his heart like it meant the world to him.

"Anything to help a fellow Hylian," she smiled and began to turn away.

"Yer eyes…" She heard him mutter suddenly.

Leda turned back slightly. "Pardon…?"

"I haven't seen anyone with such eyes like yers since…" He stopped suddenly, lost in thought. He shook his head. "Never mind." She raised a single eyebrow. "Thank ya so very much, m'dear. Hylia bless ya." She smiled hesitantly, and walked away.

 _What was he talking about?_ She inquired silently. _My eyes…? Huh._ She shrugged and continued around the markets and took time to admire the jewels of topaz from the Gerudo desert and fishing rods from Zoras. She had always heard of all the differing races around the lands, but had yet to ever meet one since most stayed in their respective providences. There had been a war with the Gerudo a centuries ago, but there were still strains on the relationship between the two races.

Leda was happy, though, that they were connected enough to trade with each other. That was a sign of healing. She wanted to travel the lands and visit each of the races, but Ampi had quickly shut down any idea of straying too far from Castletown. The farthest she'd been was partially through Hyrule field, but Ampi had somehow caught her wandering and dragged her back to Ragtown.

By the time the sun was beginning to fall lazily toward the horizon, Leda was on her way back to what she considered home. Even though she loved the bustle of central Castletown and the well-dressed people and buildings, she still adored the people of her community. Even if others saw them as filthy and poor, she saw them as selfless people that deserved love just as much as the wealthy.

As she walked into the old structure, she spotted Ampi sitting near the fire with her attention on a thick book with a worn cover. Leda never understood where she managed to get all her books since they were expensive, but she wouldn't complain since Ampi allowed her to read some of them, such as books on the history of Hyrule. She saw that Ampi was reading one of Leda's own favorites: the uncompleted record of a hero and the Goddess Hylia mortally reborn through history. It amazed her to think that their reincarnations may even be living among the world today, though she doubted she would ever meet them.

"How was Castletown square?" Ampi said in a cool voice without looking away from her book.

Leda's stomach dropped, and her mouth moved to speak but no words escaped past her lips. She had been caught; but how?

"I thought you were helping around Ragtown." She finally looked up from the book and pinned Leda under a stare that made her want to melt into the stone wall behind her.

"A-Ampi, I'm sorry I know you don't want me to, b-but I just…I just wanted—"

The older lady sighed. "That's enough, Leda." Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Just so long as you didn't cause any problems." Leda nodded quickly to assure her.

"If you _must_ go to central Castletown, then I guess I cannot stop you."

Leda was taken slightly aback.

"But," her "aunt" added quickly, "I must insist you wear a cloak whenever you go."

Leda nodded once again, though she was unsure why Ampi wanted her to be so secretive. "Of course, Aunt. But…may I ask why?"

"Well," the lady tried to decide whether she wanted to explain or not. "It's best to be careful. Just like how I don't want you to tell anyone your real name; you never know who may be watching."

Her explanation didn't sooth the young woman much, but Leda knew she wouldn't get anything else out of her. She suddenly remembered the elderly man. _"_ _Yer eyes,"_ he had said, whatever he meant by that. Perhaps moments like that was what Ampi was talking about. "I made dinner already," Ampi didn't give her a chance to reply whether she wanted to or not. "It's by the fire." Leda made her way over, and tore a piece of the bread sitting on a risen stone near the warm fireplace. She was interrupted suddenly with a sudden pain.

Leda yelped, and dropped the bread onto the floor and grasped her right hand with the other.

"Leda?" Ampi was on her feet in the blink of an eye. "What is the matter?"

"My hand," she started, and then hissed as another wave of pain surged from the back of her hand and up her arm. Ampi was in front of her in a moment with surprising speed. She grabbed Leda's hand carefully and pulled it forward so they could both peer at it. Leda gasped at the sight.

The back of her hand was enveloped in a golden light that shone so bright that they both had to squint their eyes. The luster began to soften, and the light formed itself into three triangles joined together to make a single one that sat brightly on the back of her hand, the bottom right piece shining brighter than the rest. The light pulsed, and with its beat Leda could feel a dull pain spike like greedy fingers up her arm.

For the second time that day, Leda couldn't seem to form words in her mouth.

"The Triforce," Ampi gaped as well and continued to stare at Leda's hand.

"W-what?" Was all she could manage to say.

"The Triforce," she repeated. "The divine power."

"I don't….What do you mean?"

Ampi's blood-colored eyes shot up and stared into Leda's. "You are the Goddess reborn."

 _A/N_

 _And that's it for now! I promise I will add in a "certain someone" that I'm sure you're all expecting in future chapters. For this one though I really just wanted to develop "Leda" and explain her kind heart and mischievous side. I really hope you all enjoy though! Once again, be sure to comment and tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Until next time._

 _-Ximnah_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Yup. I managed to complete two chapters in one day. I've really been enjoying writing this, so I have a hard time pacing myself and just end up pounding out several chapters in practically one sitting. It's probably not very healthy for my mentality. I hope you enjoy, and as usual be sure to leave a comment and if you catch any errors be sure and let me know._

 **Chapter Two**

Leda's amethyst eyes were distracted, gazing at the gold light that resonated on the back of her hand each time she touched it. The light reflected in her eyes, making the violet-blue and gold colors twinkle as if locked in a shining dance. This was how she seemed to spend most of her time the past few days: staring into the unknown—or rather, her hand. She glanced up from her spot on an old wooden pew and looked at Ampi, who had a book in each hand, and she was glancing furiously between the two. That was how _she_ had been spending the past few days. Anytime Leda would ask to help study or read one of the books, the lady would quickly tell her "no". She wasn't even allowed to read her own favorite book about the hero and Goddess anymore.

The Goddess. Ampi had said that she, Leda, was the Goddess reborn. But how? Did that mean she was an incarnation of the same soul that she read about in that old book? She had thought of it to be more of a legend that factual history, but the triangle on the back of her hand— "Triforce" is what Ampi had called it—proved otherwise. The young lady wanted desperately to hear or read some answers, but her "aunt" was sealed shut as tight as a coffin.

"Ampi," she began to try again. She waited for the woman to tell her to silence, but surprisingly no words were said. So, she continued. "Please. You clearly know _something_. I feel like it is _my_ right to know at least a little bit." She was flustered, her hand clenched and unclenched as she spoke and glared at the book Ampi had grasped in her left hand.

She ignored Leda for a moment, then sighed. "Leda...I know you're probably beyond confused right now."

She scoffed. "Just a little," she remarked sarcastically. She wasn't normally so impolite, but between the confusion and fear her patience was wearing thin. A disapproving look from Ampi told her that her harshness was not appreciate.

"Well, dear," she started. "I feel that I will not give a great enough explanation. I can tell you only the basics, but there is probably someone you must visit for further information." She hesitated again, trying to gather her thoughts. "As I told you before, that—" she pointed at Leda's hand—"is the Triforce. A symbol of the Divine Three: Nayru, Din, and Farore. _You_ have Nayru's portion, who is the Goddess of Wisdom." She stopped again, having a difficult time explaining.

"Throughout history," she continued with a soft voice, "she who possess the Triforce of Wisdom is Hylia herself, born in the flesh." Leda's heart quickened, and though this was the second time she had heard such a statement, she still could not believe her ears. How did she possess Hylia's soul? She was a simple girl who lived in the slums of Hyrule. Surely the Goddess would have hosted a much more influential being like—

"There is danger to that symbol," Ampi interrupted her thoughts with a solemn face. She removed her eyes from Leda's and stared down at her hand. "Also recorded in history, the Triforce only appears on its mortals when danger is nigh." She met the young lady's wide eyes once again. "Zelda, this means you have an important destiny. One that you _must_ fulfill. I cannot tell you for sure what may have caused the Triforce to appear nor what your destiny is," she paused, pondering, "But I _can_ tell you that your destiny will be great, my dear."

"Your selfless actions and kind heart have created who you are. You are a woman of wisdom, with or without that symbol. Your intelligence will allow your journeys to be at much more ease."

Ampi stood and approached Leda, then placed a hand on her shoulder and pierced her with her eyes that seemed to glow red. "The Goddesses have made no mistake in choosing you to bear that mark."

Leda's eyes began to water, and her lip trembled. For so long she had lived a simple life on the streets, and even though it was hard and there were nights where she shivered in her bed at night or had to skip a few meals, it was all she had known. This news was almost too much; her heart was slamming against her ribs and the shine in her eyes threatened to spill over her pale cheeks. Ampi pulled her forward and embraced her in a tight hug that took Leda aback.

"I am petrified…" Leda's voice was barely audible, but the woman heard her nonetheless and stroked her golden hair.

"If there's anyone that can handle the pressure, I know it is you," she assured. She let the young lady go, but still held her by the shoulders. "Now. I have been studying, trying to find more answers. But, I believe there is someone that may make things more clear." She turned back, and walked to the wall and pulled a stone back out of the wall and revealed a secret stash of papers and stationary. She then grabbed a scroll of paper from it along with a charcoal stick. She scribbled furiously on the paper, then folded it up and wound a string around it and handed it to Leda. Quickly, she dug through the hidden spot in the wall and dug out a scroll of high-quality paper and hand that too to Leda.

"Now, this is the map of Hyrule. You will need it on your journey." She walked around to gather things around the building, pulling back many stones to reveal more hidden spots that Leda had never known of.

"Ampi, what do you mean 'journey'?" The young woman questioned.

The stern lady didn't reply, and simply continued bustling about and gathering all sort of objects.

"Ampi."

She skimmed through a few more scrolls and set them down.

"Ampi."

She grabbed a leather travel satchel and began piling things into it.

"Ampi!"

She handed the satchel to Leda. "I have packed everything you will need. Don't lose this bag, no matter what."

Leda stared expectantly at her. The woman only sighed. "You will need to travel to find this person. He will explain things to you. I have packed you clothing, food, water, important books, a compass—everything you need is here. You may put the map and letter into it as well."

She did as Ampi told while continuing to stare at her with unmasked confusion and fear. "Won't you be coming with me, Ampi?"

She sighed once again. "No. I will not. You will need to go without me. And remember to keep your cloak on in public places. Zelda, be careful." She turned one last time to a spot in the wall she uncovered, and Leda wondered how many other secret things she had hidden here and where she had gotten them. She began to feel that there was very much she didn't know about Ampi.

The woman pulled out a neatly-folded outfit of clothing. "Your clothes won't do," she gestured to Leda's worn trousers and tunic. "Wear this. It will be most comfortable and protective while traveling."

The young lady unfolded the garments and gasped in surprise. A well-made and faintly purple tunic laid in front of her, embroidered with fine details and long sleeves. The hem looked like It would reach to her waist and fit perfectly, unlike all her other clothing. It was matched with leather trousers and new sturdy boots to go with them. A long, black cloak laid atop them all, and looked long enough to reach to her knees. She simply gaped at the precious and expensive clothing in her hands.

"I packed a few other changes of clothing in your pack as well. Now go change," Ampi ushered her upstairs.

Leda was still gaping as she came downstairs. The garments fit perfectly and were surprisingly comfortable, and Ampi nodded approvingly as she spotted her. "You may need these as well," she said as she handed her several waist and leg packs and a pair of leather fingerless gloves. "I must insist you wear those gloves as much as possible. You mustn't show anyone you don't know that symbol on the back of your hand," she said in a stern voice as Leda buckled the packs around her hips and one around her thigh, then slipped the small gloves over her slender hands.

Ampi stopped and looked at Leda with an unreadable expression. "You look like a warrior," she stated. She grabbed the cloak from Leda's hand and swooped it around her shoulders and tied it in a solid knot. With a thoughtful expression, she began to braid Leda's gold locks tightly, then turned her around to look at her.

"Zelda, no matter what, stay strong. Do what you know is right."

Leda nodded, tear threatening to spill over again. The fact that Ampi was calling her by her true name was proof alone that the predicament she was in was a serious and important one, and frankly, Leda felt completely overwhelmed. She jumped forward and embraced Ampi again and tried her very hardest not to cry.

"I will miss you until I arrive home," Leda whispered.

"And I you," she responded. "Now go. The day is early, but you still must make haste. You should reach the nearest village on your map by sundown. I have marked where you must go with a red circle. When you arrive in the village where the circle is, ask for the Great Deku and show him the note I wrote. Good luck, Zelda."

And with that, she pushed Leda out the door and she was left on her own.

* * *

Leda's heart was a swarming mess of emotions, from fear to confusion to excitement. She knew not what to expect, and the unknown was both exhilarating and debilitating. It took all her will power to make her feet take the steps toward the outer wall of town and toward Hyrule Field.

The entire town was just barely awakening from its sleepy state; today was the day everyone had off from their jobs so it was already becoming very crowded even outside of the central square. People were setting up their market, bakers opening their doors to allow the intoxicating fragrance of freshly-baked bread to fill the space between people. Everyone was at ease even as they were wandering about, shopping here and there. But Leda felt like a hurricane internally, and hoped her scattered state wasn't too obvious from outer eyes. She flicked her cloak up and covered her face, and was sure to not make eye contact with anyone lest she experience another moment like she had with the old man several days prior. The fear of the Triforce upon the back of her hand showing nagged at her, though she knew that her gloves covered it well. She didn't know how people would react if they saw the symbol, but she preferred to keep it hidden like Ampi said either way.

She was at the very edge of town, nearly walking under the iron gate that separated Castletown from Hyrule Field. Her foot barely stepped on the grass when— "Hey!" She heard a young voice yell from behind her, but assumed it was directed to someone else.

"Hey! You with the cloak!" Her heart stopped cold, as did her steps. She turned warily to the voice, and spotted a girl no older than twelve running at her while dodging the other people in the way. The girl finally reached her, and stared up. Leda recognized her as one of the girls that lived in the poorer areas of Castletown, though not quite the slums like herself.

"Leda, is that you?" The little girl reached up to tug the cloak from her face, but Leda backed away quickly before she could do so.

"Iza, I'm busy-"

"Can you help me find Hena? We're playing a game but she's a really good hider. I think she might have even hidden on the castle grounds!" She jumped excitedly.

"I sure hope not, she might get in huge trouble-"

"Please? I've been looking for her all day!"

Leda let a whoosh of air rush out of her lungs. "I will keep an eye out for her, Iza. But I really am busy right now, and don't have time to chat, okay?" She crouched down to the same level as Iza. "Now why don't you keep looking for her? Have you check the goat stables?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Oh, I haven't! I'll go check right now. Bye Leda!" With that she rushed off toward the stables to the west.

Leda shook her head with a smile, and stood to her full height and turned on her heels when she suddenly smacked into a person upon turning and fell back onto her backside. "Ow!" She grumbled. With a quick realization, she looked for her satchel that had fallen off in the collision, panicked.

"I am so sorry, ma'am, I should have looked where I was going," a voice in front of her apologized. She looked up and spotted who she ran into, a young man that looked to be her age. A glimmer of laughter was hidden beneath his genuinely concerned face as he reached a hand out to her. She grabbed it hesitantly, still looking for her pack, but saw it was in his hands. After he hoisted her up, he handed the pack over and apologized once again.

She grumbled again as she brushed the dust off her trousers and adjusted the cloak securely over her face to make sure he couldn't see it. With a quick check, she ensured everything was in her bag. Now that her bag was in check and was dusted off, she gave the man a closer look.

He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen, set in a strong and handsome face that was crowned with a mess of blond hair that complimented his bright eyes nicely. Standing at a few inches taller than she, he was built with strong muscles that proved he was an active man. A blush creeped onto her pointed ears. She shyly noted that she had never seen a man quite so charmingly handsome as he.

"I-It really is fine," she stammered. "I was distracted and didn't see you coming."

He offered a small grin that crinkled his stunningly blue eyes. "Well, I guess we both better be more aware in the future."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Yes, we must." Leda knew she probably should continue heading to the village before it was too late in the day, but she felt an odd pull toward the man and couldn't seem to make her legs move from their spot cemented to the ground.

His eyes wandered to her satchel and grazed over clothing. "You look like you are off on a traveling mission," he noted aloud.

Leda nodded and looked at her satchel as well. "Yes, though I must admit this is my first time on my own. And…" she paused shyly. "…my first time traveling at all."

The concerned look appeared again. "Alone? For the first time? That is quite the adventure, it sounds. No one is accompanying you?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "No. But it is quite all right."

"It's very dangerous," he explained. "And it seems you don't even have a horse."

A shrugged pulled on her shoulders once again.

"I know the owners of the horse stables east," he began. "I am sure the owners would happily let you borrow one if I asked."

"Really?" She had never ridden a horse, but knew that if she could get a hold of one her journey would be much quicker than on foot. "That would be absolutely lovely."

A grin spread across his handsome features. "Well, come along, I will have him lend you a horse." The two walked away from the gate and to the horse stables in the distance.

The man was correct: the owner happily allowed her to use a horse for her travels. She offered to pay, yet he refused her rupees and insisted that since it was her first time traveling that he would lend a horse for free. She now stood with the horse petting its brown nose affectionately as the blue-eyed man tightened the saddle onto its back.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" He inquired.

"Well, no," she admitted sheepishly. "I think I would be able to pick it up quickly, however."

"I can teach you," he offered. "It is quite simple."

He showed her how to mount and guide the horse, and true to her word, she learned very quickly and was trotting with it around the bales of hay. She grinned triumphantly as she steered it around, petting it every so often and offering it quiet praises.

"You were right," the man said. "You certainly pick that up quickly."

She smiled back at him as she coaxed the horse to a stop and swung herself off its back. "I truly cannot thank you enough, sir," she explained. "You have been very kind to me. My travels will be at much more ease now."

He shrugged humbly and smiled softly back at her. "Of course. Anything to help out."

Leda offered a smile back. "I must get going now. I hope to reach the closest village by sundown."

The man gave a nod, but his eyebrows furrowed in distraction. She began to lead the horse away, but he halted her. "Ma'am, may I accompany you on your travels?" Her eyes widened in shock, and she knew the tips of her ears were reddening again and she was grateful for the cloak that hid it. "If you don't mind, of course," he added quickly and stared away from her face.

"I'd love to have you along, sir," she smiled. Though logic may say that it is a bad idea to allow a complete stranger to join on a long journey, something in her gut made her trust the man and she felt inexplicably drawn to him. A smile adorned his face again, and he gave a quick "thank you" and "wait one moment" as he ran to gather his things. He arrived again with a chestnut horse of his own in tow, the saddle already packed and ready.

"Well, shall we go?" Leda asked. The man nodded, and the two set off out to Hyrule Field.

"I never got your name." He turned his blue gaze from the distant mountains to her cloaked face.

She turned to him. "Uh, it's Leda." He nodded thinking the name over in his head.

"Leda…" He tested the name out and furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that stand for?"

Shock caused her body to go rigid. "…How do you know it stands for something?" She tested.

He looked away, eyebrows still furrowed in thought. "I don't for sure, of course. It just seems like it would stand for something. Or perhaps the name doesn't seem to…match you."

Her suspicion caused her to tighten her hands on the reigns of her horse. "It's just Leda," she muttered.

"Of course," he said quickly, looking at her again. "I didn't mean any offense, Miss Leda."

"Don't fret, sir," she felt herself soften. Silently, she told herself to not be so jumpy. "What is your name?"

He smiled at her. "Link."

Something in her heart jumped at his name, and the back of her right hand almost seem to resonate at the sound of it. It seemed so familiar, like she had known it once before. But from where?

"Link," she said. "Lovely to meet you." She felt warm after saying his name upon her own lips.

"And you, Miss Leda," he replied.

"Just Leda is fine," she snickered. "If we are to travel together, I'd rather be casual."

"Sure thing, Leda."

They remained in a comfortable silence as Leda stared at the stunning sights around her. The mountains loomed over the rolling green hills, and trees speckled the entire expanse. She peered to see the glimmer of what looked like a lake in the distance, and sandy landscape so far away she almost couldn't see it. She wondered if it was where the Gerudo lived, and had the interest to visit it one day.

"I have never even left Castletown," she said more to herself than anything. "I never realized there was so much world out here."

She could see Link smile out of the corner of her eye. "You truly have been missing out. Hyrule is a land of beauty, simply put."

She nodded in agreement as she continued to stare out into the land. The warm evening sun cast a soft orange hue to the entire land, and the breeze carried the scent of grass and wildflowers to her nose. It was simply stunning.

"So, where are we traveling?"

A chuckle flowed from her lips. "Oh, right. That is important to figure out, and I'm sure you would be comforted to know where you are going with a strange girl you've only met moments ago."

The sound of her laugh was clear and sweet, and Link noted to be sure to make her laugh as much as possible on their trip.

With a lean, she reached into the satchel strapped to her horse's saddle and pulled out the map Ampi had given to her. The thought of her dear friend made her heart throb for a moment, and she felt an odd sense of loss without her nearby. But she would have to make this journey, if not for herself but for Ampi. She needed to know what was going on. The back of her hand seemed to throb in response to her thoughts.

"Let's see," her eyes skimmed over the paper. "Do you know where this is?" She handed the map to Link and pointed to the small town on the map, where she planned they would stay for the night.

"Yes," he replied and handed the map back. "That is Mabe Village. It's a small little community not too far south from us. We will arrive there in an hour or so."

The two continued their ride toward the south, chattering lightly and enjoying the views. Leda had to admit to herself that she had never had much of a social life, only speaking to other people when helping the community or playing with the children so that their parents could do their jobs to try and make some money. That was how she got her few rupees: when people needed their children to be watched over or house repairs. It wasn't the most rewarding job when it came to rupees, but it was rewarding to see the grateful people who thanked her incessantly afterwards and to see their happiness. Outside of those interactions, however, she never developed any close friendships since most people her age living in the slums were more of criminals that liked to take revenge on the wealthy. Being a kind-hearted person, Leda had little interest in doing such useless offenses. The most she would do it steal small and unnoticeable amounts of food only for survival's sake or tease people like the guard she bumped into the moat. Nothing truly violent.

Due to her lack of interaction with those of her own age, she often had issues speaking to them and relating with them. But Link was different; she felt like she could speak freely with little trouble except for the occasional blush. It was a nice change: speaking to someone new that wasn't Ampi, even if she did enjoy speaking to her.

Soon enough, the tops of homes peaked through the trees as the worn path led up to the entrance of the village. Link was correct, for there were few houses and it seemed the houses were unprofessionally built. It was a homey sight, and Leda felt instantly welcomed. The faces of the residents turned curiously toward the newcomers as they rode their steeds into the village, and a squat middle-aged man approached then with a welcoming face.

"Welcome to Mabe," he greeted. "I assume you're just passing through?"

Leda nodded. "Thank you for the welcome. May I ask where the inn is?"

"Of course; just follow the main path and it will be the third building to your right."

With another "thank you", the two continued off to the stone inn that the man had directed them to. They tied their horses to the small shelter near the entrance and unloaded their belongings, and soon they were ordering a room of two beds. Link insisted on paying, despite Leda's protests. She had seen a bag of rupees in her satchel from Ampi, and knew she would have just enough, but alas he still insisted.

The room was small and cozy, with a narrow bed on each side and a hard-carved nightstand placed between the two. At the sight of the bed, Leda became elated and nearly leapt with excitement. She had a sleeping mat back home, but had never actually slept in a bed. They were luxuries that she could never afford and had been saving up for, but had never gotten around to it. She sat down gently on the mattress, grinning as she sunk down slightly in its soft padding. Her fingered skimmed the stitch-work of the quilt, and she knew she would sleep very well tonight between her exhaustion from the journey and the comfort of a real bed.

"You must be very tired if you're looking at that bed so fondly," Link teased.

She simply nodded, deciding to not let Link know of her poor state back in Castletown. Leda had witnessed how much people changed in their treatment to her when she told them she lived in Ragtown, and her newfound friendship meant too much to her to ruin it with their surely different classes. Perhaps she would tell him eventually, but for now they were simply two Hylian people traveling together, no class to divide them.

A yawn escaped her throat, and she set her satchel down on the bed next between her and the wall. Sure, her gut trusted Link, but she knew she ought to be cautious and guard her belongings no matter who she was around. Already half-asleep, she slipped off her boots and adjusted herself into the comfortable bed. She turned to face away from Link as he mimicked her, and took her cloak off. Eventually he would have to see her face, but for now, she would allow it to remain a mystery.

"Thankfully the travel has gone smoothly thus far," she heard Link say softly from his bed.

"Yes, I am very grateful for how much luck we have had," she responded, her eyes already closed.

"How are you liking Hyrule?"

Even in her sleepy state, she grinned. "It's absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe I've spent my entire life confined in the grayness of Castletown when I could have been seeing all of the land."

He was silent for a moment. "It really is very beautiful. I'm glad to be able to accompany you as you see it for the first time."

"I must admit," she pondered. "Traveling would be half as exciting without someone along with me."

He simply grunted happily in response.

"Say, Link?" She was curious to know more about this stranger she had allowed to come with her on her travels. "Do you live in Castletown? Or were you only passing through?"

"Well, yes, I live in Castletown." She was happy to hear so; perhaps they would become good friends after the trip and spend time together in Castletown. "But I travelled a lot. It was part of my job. So, I almost feel like I live everywhere, like my home isn't just Castletown," he explained. "Hyrule is my home. I love every area just as much as the last."

Leda admired his love for Hyrule, and was became even more excited to see the rest of the land. If he loved it so dearly, then it surely must be quite the kingdom.

"And what was your job?" Sleepiness was threatening to pull her under, yet she still was curious.

"I was a low-rank guard. One that traveled with rulers and monarchs from around the land visiting the castle."

"You were a guard?" She gasped. "Wow, that is quite the honor!"

He chuckled. "Yes, and actually I still am."

She nearly sat up to look at him, fully awake now, but remembered she wanted to keep her face hidden. "Really? Shouldn't you be guarding the castle right now or something?"

"Well," he began. "I've managed to rise up the ranks rather quickly for someone my age. I've been appointed as a royal knight to Hyrule's royal family."

She tossed over in bed at that, despite her cautions. To her relief, Link had blown out the lantern and she could only make out the faint silhouette of his face facing toward the ceiling with his arms crossed underneath his head.

"Link, what in Hylia's name are you doing off duty, then? Shouldn't you be guarding the King?"

He chuckled softly. "It's fine, Leda. I've been given a month-long break for the first time in a year. Apparently, the King has left on classified royal business that I cannot share. As for the rest of the royal family…" He stopped. "Well, he's the last one."

Leda had lived her whole life only a few blocks away from the castle, and yet she had no clue that the King's entire family had died. Though it wasn't her fault, she felt an odd guilt for knowing so little about the sincere king that ruled over her.

"That is so terrible," she said softly. "What happened to them all? If you're allowed to tell, of course."

He turned to look at her faint shape, and saw that she had taken her cloak off. But the darkness of night replaced it, and he could only make out her slender ears that labeled her as a Hylian. "You don't know?"

Leda shook her head. "No, I have never heard."

"Odd. The entire kingdom knows," he mused. "Well, the king and queen had one child nearly two decades ago. The queen died giving birth to the child, though the baby survived. No-one even knows whether it was a prince or princess, since the King was so devastated with the death of his wife that he hid the child in hope to protect it at all costs. Very few even ever saw the it. But despite the King's efforts, his child disappeared from the castle and hasn't been seen since."

"That's terribly tragic," Leda whispered. "The poor King. And somehow even through all of that he has managed to be such a wonderful King."

"Yes, he is quite the strong and faithful man. It is an honor to serve him."

"Indeed, you are a very lucky man." She took a moment to think. "Why did you want to spend your month off with some peasant girl you don't even know?"

It was Link's turn to be quiet. He took so long to answer that she almost thought he had fallen asleep. "Why not?" He finally responded. "I love Hyrule and have yearned to travel it again after all these years, and you seemed like a kind woman that needed some company. It was the perfect opportunity. I haven't regretted it in the slightest so far."

Leda smiled and blushed at his warm words. "Well, Link, I have loved your company. I am very glad that fate found us together today."

"Yes, as am I," he smiled too and stared back at the wooden ceiling. "What about you, Leda? Tell me about your life."

Her smile faded, and she turned back toward the wall. "I have quite the bland life. I wouldn't want to bore you."

"You seem like a very interesting soul, surely there has been something noteworthy in your lifetime," he prodded.

"Well today has been probably the most eventful day of my life, which proves of its boredom," she deflected his prodding. "And I am now very tired. So be a dear and stop talking so I may sleep," she teased.

Link chuckled. "Are you ordering me around?"

She smiled, sleep was closing its warm fingers around her and she struggled to stay conscious enough to respond. "Yes."

Sleep finally engulfed her, and she embraced it happily. So much had happened in only a week. One moment she was living as a plain girl in the slums of Castletown, and before she knew it a divine symbol found its spot on _her_ hand, a random homeless girl. Now she was travelling for the first time in her life without the closest person she had to a mother with a stranger she knew very little about. She had no idea what to expect in the days to come, but she hoped that all would result well. The past week was truly the most eventful one she had ever had.

That night, she slept better than she ever had in her life.

 _A/N: Well, there's chapter two! And lucky Linky boy got to be in the story already. Then again, it would hardly be a Zelda story without our good old hero of legend. Anyways, I hoped you have liked the story so far! Be sure to give a review and a suggestion. I'm looking to refine my writing, so I don't mind comments. Thanks for reading!_

 _-Ximnah_


	3. Chapter 3

_*This chapter is quite a bit longer than the other two, and the next ones from here on out will likely be lengthy too. Just a heads-up!*_

 **Chapter 3**

The quilt and soft mattress of the bed seemed to grasp Leda tightly, and refused to let her go. She sadly had to pry the quilt off from her and tie her cloak around her head as she looked over to Link's bed only to see he was gone already. With a shrug, she grabbed her satchel and changed into a clean tunic and redid her braid while she had the privacy. With a happy yawn, she gathered her things and left the room after tidying the beloved bed.

The village was peaceful in the early morning sun, only a few residents tending to their livestock or buying ingredients at the small market near the inn. Leda decided if Ampi would ever allow her to live her own life, she would love to live in a small village such as Mabe where the people were all friendly and the atmosphere was peaceful. Plus, it was close to Castletown so if she whenever she needed excitement she could travel there.

"Good morning, Leda."

She turned to see Link pouring a bucket of water into the trough for their horses with a content smile on his lips and hair still messy from sleep. The sight made Leda's heart flutter. "Good morning," she replied, patting her horse on the neck. "Shall we head out already?"

Link watched as the horses dipped their noses into the water to drink. "Of course, if you are ready. Though I think I might freshen up in the creek really quick."

A nod bobbed her cloak. "Great idea. I may do the same when you are done."

"Oh," he looked at her. "No; ladies first." His hand gestured to a small huddle of trees at the end of the village. "It's just down there, behind those trees."

Leda appreciated his gentleman-like behavior and appreciated the offer. "Thanks, Link."

After both taking their turns to freshen up and pack their horses, the two set off south out of the little village. The day was clear and warm, the beginning of summer caressing its sunshine and mild weather on the land. Leda looked forward to traveling again all day, and hoped to see some landmarks of Hyrule. From what little of Hyrule Field she had seen yesterday, she was elated to see more.

As they rode, the forest was beginning to thin; the trees no longer shaded them from the gentle morning sun. Leda watched as the green grass transformed into a red and rocky landscape, and the two pulled their horses alongside a giant ravine with a rapid river churning at the bottom. "You definitely don't want to fall down there. Be cautious," Link warned her, and she nodded in assurance. She didn't have any interest in falling into the violent waters below.

Leda pulled her map out and peered at where she thought they were. "I guess we should head to this village for tonight," she pointed to a village on the map called Kakariko. "It's closest by and on the way to our destination."

He nodded, then gave a thoughtful look as he stared at her map. "Where exactly is our destination? I haven't even thought to ask."

With closer inspection, she read the name of the woods that the circle was pinpointing on her map. "It says 'Lost Woods'," she explained. "I've never heard of that, though it sounds rather eerie. That's where we're headed."

"Really? The Lost Woods, huh? It's not particularly pleasant place," he muttered. Leda raised her eyebrows in concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he explained, "There's a reason they're called the Lost Woods. It's apparently an enchanted—cursed some people would say—forest that makes it nearly impossible to navigate. There are records of people going missing in it throughout all of Hyrule's history."

Leda's eyes widened nervously. "That sounds rather unpleasant…"

He nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised you're headed there. And that you didn't seem to know where you were even going to before just now," he inspected.

"Uh," she began sheepishly. "To tell the truth, I really didn't. I was more sent on this journey by someone more than anything. I didn't even know I was leaving on it until yesterday." She picked at the fraying saddle beneath her.

"That's a rather big last-minute decision."

"I know. Now I'm questioning if I will even be able to make my way there without getting lost."

Link turned to her and tried to see the details of her face under the cloak, but the fabric blocked all but the tip of her pale nose. "I have been in the Lost Woods before."

A spark of hope awoke in her. "You have? Can you navigate them?"

"Likely; I traveled there a while back to escort the King on business with the sage of the woods. I remember them pretty well," he bit his lip, trying to recall each detail possible about the visit.

A sigh of relief pressed out of her lungs. "That's wonderful." She turned to look at him under the shade of her hood. "Link, I really cannot tell you how grateful and lucky I am to have you on my journey. You're a hero."

He simply shrugged. "Happy to assist in anyway."

The pair continued onward, enjoying the faint sound of the rapids echoing from the ravine and the earthy smell of the red soil. Leda kept her map in one hand at all times, trying to match what she saw in her surroundings to that depicted on the paper. The sights never ceased to put her in awe; every inch of Hyrule seemed to be beautiful in its own way. Hyrule Field was lovely with its rolling green hills and swaying pine trees, and this drier area was stunning with its white waters and deep hues of reds and sunset orange rock formations.

She discovered a small, leather book with blank pages in her satchel with a small charcoal stick tied to its cover. This book became her log of all the sights and landmarks she discovered, each page filled with a rough sketch of things like the distant mountains, flowers, and pillars of rock towering into the blue sky. Link asked frequently to see her most recent sketch, smiling fondly as he flipped through the charcoal-smeared pages depicting all the scenery. He was joyous to see that Leda was loving the land so much.

"Is that the Gerudo Desert?" Leda pointed to the distant expanse of pale sand in the horizon with her charcoal stick, then continued sketching the landscape in her small book.

"Yes," Link squinted to where she pointed, trying to see it better. "It's much larger up close, however."

"Have you ever been there?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's very hot and sunny, but the ruins are very interesting."

Leda looked up to stare at the faint horizon. "Have you met any of the Gerudo people?"

A nod bobbed his blond locks once again. "They're very interesting; much different from Hylians, but very kind and outgoing. The war left tension between us two races, but they have been very welcoming to visitors and are attempting to make an effort in building trust again, as are we."

Her attention turned to him. "That's wonderful to hear. Though I know very little of Hyrule, I _have_ heard of the tension between us. I've seen their trinkets being sold at Castletown, so that must mean we are trading goods with them."

"Indeed. They are quite constructive with jewelry and architecture." He looked at Leda, trying to gauge her expression once again. "Did you know they're a race of purely women?"

"Really? That's odd," she mused. "But…"

"They find 'husbands' outside of the desert," he answered before she questioned. "Though they aren't very fond of us 'voes'—men—and are a bit hesitant in permitting us into the cities."

A chuckle bubbled from her throat, and he smiled with her. "Well, I can't say I blame them. Men _are_ rather…difficult at times. No offense to you, of course."

He joined her in chuckling and didn't argue. "It's true; we are. But the Gerudo _do_ have a man born occasionally, but apparently only once every century or so. I don't think they currently have a living male Gerudo, so they're likely expecting one soon."

"Do they exile their own male children?" She snickered.

"Actually," he smiled, "quite the opposite. The man becomes their king once he is of age."

Leda was even more curious about the Gerudo now. Once this trip was over, she hoped to convince Ampi to allow her to travel Hyrule in leisure, and perhaps she would be able to visit the Gerudo along with the other races speckled across the land.

"Leda? May I ask you a question?"

She turned to him. "Yes, of course."

"Why do you wear that cloak?" He looked at the fabric hiding her features. Curiosity was slowly consuming him over the time he had been around her, and couldn't help but ask.

"Well," she turned away and began picking at the threads of her saddle again. "It's because-"

Very suddenly, Link whipped his head around to look behind them and his eyes widened. "Leda, look out!" He maneuvered his horse so it blocked hers from behind, and before Leda could try to understand what was happening, an arrow flew from a rock behind them and hit Link in his right shoulder and he clenched his teeth in pain.

"Link!" She gasped and frantically reached for him, but he pulled his horse away and they galloped to the rock where the arrow originated from. Swiftly, he grabbed a bow from his back along with his own arrow and notched it, aimed, and released. A flinch of pain distorted his face, but he looked relieved as he saw the arrow hit home. He spotted the masked man that fired at them wearing worn clothing and sporting a poorly-carved bow. A lone bandit, Link assumed. Or at least he hoped he was lone.

Leda was frozen in her place on the back of her horse, staring wide-eyed at Link as he rode back to her side with his hand cupping his shoulder gingerly. At the sight of his injured state, she snapped out of her frozen trance and climbed off her horse and ordered Link down as well.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"A bandit," he breathed. "I took care of him."

"He could have been using unclean arrows," she assessed. "We need to clean and dress that wound at quickly as possible." She instantly took charge and pulled supplies from the pack on her waist and pulled the unsteady Link to a sitting position with her. "This isn't going to feel pleasant," she muttered and took hold of the shaft of the arrow, and quickly yanked it from the spot in his shoulder. No yell of pain escaped his lips, though he breathed a quick breath outward. "It doesn't look like it hit anything serious. He aimed poorly, thankfully," she was talking more to herself than Link. He only nodded groggily, the pain distracting him.

"You're going to need to take your tunic off." Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help the blush from reaching her cheeks beneath her hood.

"Are you flirting with me?" He teased in his uneasy state.

Her blush deepened. "Link, shut up and do what I said."

"Are you ordering me around again?"

"Yes."

He obeyed, wincing as he pulled the sleeve off his broad shoulder. She bit her lip, nervous to see so much blood. But she knew that she had to put her nervousness aside for the sake of aiding Link. As she worked to clean the wound, Link handed her the supplies he knew she'd need from the small pile she had made on the ground. He sat still, not flinching nor saying a single word as she did her best to tend to the wound. After it looked as clean as she could manage, she tore the hem of her cloak and tied it across his shoulder tightly, nodding in relief to see the blood wasn't seeping through.

"There's a red potion in my pack," Link said suddenly.

"Red potion?"

"Yes, it will heal it quicker."

Quickly, she jumped up to his horse and found a clear bottle of red liquid and handed it to him. He grimaced slightly, then gulped half of it and replaced the cork. With a sigh, he attempted to relax, his face set in a grimace. "That was a close call," he breathed; Leda only nodded with relief. He had saved her without a second thought, and she could have very likely died. The bandit was clearly aiming for her. Her respect for Link grew even more, and she stared at him with thankfulness swelling in her chest. But as she stared, Link suddenly sat rigid again. Leda stiffened as well, fearing that more bandits had arrived to attack and steal their things. But Link only shoved himself forward with his good arm toward his horse and inspected her hind leg with a concerned expression. Leda peered over him and saw that his horse's leg had a gash near her thigh.

"Oh, Epona," he breathed. He inspected it closely. "An arrow must have grazed her. She won't be in any shape to ride with that." Without a second though, Link uncorked the potion again and poured the remaining directly on the wound. Epona gave an uneasy whinny, and was clearly shifting her weight off the wounded leg. Surprisingly, the horse didn't get spooked nor even show any sign of true discomfort other than the soft whinny.

Leda could hardly believe her eyes; the gash suddenly seemed to heal right before her eyes until there was only a faint purple mark left. "There you go, girl," Link smiled. "It should be fully healed by tomorrow morning." He turned back to Leda. "We're going to have to camp out tonight, I'm afraid. Epona can't go very far while her leg is still trying to heal."

Leda simply nodded in response, unnerved to think of sleeping out in the open especially after being attacked. "We should find a spot less revealing."

Link nodded in agreement. "It is clearly unsafe. We should set up over there," he gestured to a huddle of boulders a way off the dirt path they were following, looking like it would offer a decent amount of shelter. Leda helped Link up and kept a hand gently on his shoulder, feeling strangely frustrated when her heart began to beat quicker from the contact. It seemed her senses went awry whenever she touched him, and it irritated that her that he had such an effect on her. She ignored it, however, and led both her horse and his to the rocks where a small overhang was hidden from the boulders. It would have to do for the night.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Leda peered at Link, who was leaned against the rock wall under the overhang, staring thoughtfully into the fire Leda had made. The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky, and the temperature was dropping with it. He was drawing mindless circles in the sandy soil beneath him.

"I am feeling very well, thanks to you." He looked from the fire and looked at Leda sitting to his left. "You seem to have quite the experience with dressing wounds."

"I am glad to hear it's feeling better," she replied, ignoring his observation. Living in such poor conditions as she caused plenty of sickness and wounds to be seen around her community, and she often offered to help tend to their ailments. She had dressed more wounds in her life than she could count, but she didn't say so to Link.

A sigh pushed out of her lungs. "It seems our luck ran out today."

"Yes," he nodded. "But we were still very lucky that this was the worst that happened."

She nodded too, admiring his positive attitude after having been shot in the shoulder. She couldn't help but feel a mixture of guilt and gratitude battle in her mind. "Link, I owe you my life," she said softly. "If you hadn't blocked that arrow…" she trailed off. "But I must admit, I feel terrible."

Link raised his eyebrows in confusion and waited for her to continue.

"Your kindness…all you've done for me so far in my trip—and it's only been two days—I really cannot express how grateful I am. I don't know how I can ever repay you. I don't know that there is any way I can." She suddenly felt that he deserved to see her, after all he had done. The least she could do was allow him to truly _see_ her, and the cloak restricted that. After all, this man saved her life. Even Ampi couldn't scold her for revealing her identity to _him_. With that, she reached up and pulled the cloak from her face, her golden hair spilling down over her back in its messy braid and revealing her features. She met his gaze shyly with her shining violet-blue eyes, fair skin and delicate features defined in the evening sunlight.

A blush—that was returning much too frequently for her liking—creeped into her face and long ears as he stared intently at her with his own sapphire eyes, expression awed and curious. They sat in silence, simply gazing at each other, and truly seeing one another for the first time now that her cloak was removed.

"Leda," he finally said softly after some time. "You don't have to thank me. You deserve every bit of my kindness." He reached his left hand forward and grasped her right. However, the moment their bare fingers brushed, a sudden bolt of energy erupted from the contact and shot up each of their arms. They both shouted in surprise and yanked their hands back. Leda cradled her hand in her other, staring between Link's own fingerless-gloved hand now clutched near his chest and his shocked face that stared back at her.

"What in Hylia's name _was_ that?" He was the first to voice the confusion.

She shook her head. "I-I don't have a clue."

Leda could feel the Triforce resonating underneath her glove. Was that caused simply because he touched her hand? Sure, it reacted whenever she did the same, but not quite so much as it did just now. Would it do that with anyone that touched her hand? She didn't want to have to explain anything, for she knew very little herself and knew Link would ask her more questions than she could answer even if she did want to tell him. Though she trusted Link, she thought she would obey Ampi at least by keeping the sacred secret from him.

"Strange," he eyed her hand suspiciously, and she quickly moved it in her lap so he couldn't see it. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but instead closed his mouth and rubbed his injured shoulder through his tunic. As he felt it, his eyebrows furrowed, then raised. "What?" He said quietly to himself. As Leda stared at him, he reached his hand into his collar and felt the back of his shoulder and looked even more shocked. "There's hardly even a scratch left," he said, shocked. Leda joined him in his pleasantly confused state. "It's almost completely healed. I didn't think red potions were quite so effective," his confusion returned to suspicious as he glanced toward Leda's hand again. "Very odd," he muttered.

"That's wonderful, even if it _is_ quite odd," she said, excited. Though she mused over what he had said that the potion normally didn't work such wonders. Perhaps the weird occurrence from moments before had something to do with it. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Did the power of the Triforce have healing properties? She had no clue if it did, but it seemed that was the case. How else would his wound have healed so abruptly? The list of questions to ask this "Great Deku" person was slowly getting longer as the days went by. Leda suddenly thought of something she had not considered before. What was she going to do when they finally arrived to the person that was supposed to explain everything to her? Link would be right there by her side, unless of course she asked him to give her privacy. But, she felt like he deserved to understand what was going on. Once again, he saved her life. She owed him so very much; hopefully Ampi would understand and not be too upset. But for now, Link would have to wait to know the details.

"From all my injuries, though," he mumbled, dropping his hand in his lap, "I've never healed quite so quickly." Link stopped and stared into the crackling flames in deep thought for a moment, then shook his head and shrugged. "Must have been your handiwork, Leda." A grin spread across his face as he gave her a sidelong look, admiring her features once again.

She shrugged and hoped that the heat on her face wasn't noticeable. "It was the least I could do."

Each sat and stared into the warm fire, thinking about the many things that had occurred in only two days. It seemed that everything had changed at once for Leda, starting with the Triforce on the back of her hand. Even Link was in awe of the eventful two days, and hoped that everything would run well from then on out and they wouldn't run into any more violence. Though his wound was pretty much healed, he still couldn't say he was particularly fond of getting injured—understandably so.

The sun gave its good-byes to the land and slipped behind the horizon, masking the land in the cool darkness of night. Almost instantly the air became rigid and they could see their breath creating small puffs of cloud with each exhale. During the daytime, the weather was pleasant and warm, but as soon as the sun disappeared the warmth always left with it. The two scooted closer to the fire.

"We ought to get some rest," Link sighed, still distracted. "We will have to wake early to make up for lost time. I'm sure you are probably anxious to get where you're headed."

She offered a nod, and watched as Link tied the horses to a dead bush and laid out his pack on the ground to lay on it. A sigh escape her mouth—tonight would be quite the downgrade from their comfortable beds yesterday. But they didn't have much of a choice. She mimicked him, laying close to the fire with her head on her precious satchel. The cloak was the closest thing she had to a blanket, so she pulled it up and over her shoulders as she curled up in attempted to stay warm.

Leda had a feeling tonight would be much less restful. Sleep refused to take her consciousness, and she simply drew mindless triangles over the back of her hand, imagining the Triforce was shining beneath her glove. There was so much she had to learn about this strange symbol that had so suddenly appeared on her. With its arrival, her life changed more quickly than she could comprehend. She very possibly could be the reincarnation of Hylia herself—her mind could hardly wrap around the thought. Though she apparently bore the Nayru's Triforce of Wisdom, all the abrupt events were nearly too much for her head.

She rolled over and peered at Link, who had his broad back faced to the her and the fire. His breaths were slow and even, and she assumed he was asleep. There was so much she wanted to learn about him, and she knew so little. It amazed her to think that _the_ Royal Family's appointed Knight was traveling with her, a poor street girl with hardly a rupee to her name. And almost worst of all, she could feel the flutter deep in her stomach as she gazed at his messy blond hair and strong shoulders rising and falling with each sleepy breath. She knew her heart felt for him much stronger than just a companion to travel with, and that scared her the most. Leda knew that with such different classes as theirs that her could never be hers. Silently, she scolded her rebellious heart for becoming intrigued in such an impossible soul that she could never have as her own. The very thought made her chest throb. How inconvenient this infatuation was. She could only hope that she would learn to push her feelings away to save her from becoming completely in love with him, lest she be inevitably heart-broken.

If only love was ordered around so easily.

* * *

The familiar dream tossed her out of her sleep again, the faint memory of pain throbbing at the back of her head. Though this time it was different: she could make out some closer details. She remembered feeling grass underneath her in the warm environment, and the faint sound of humming. But those details were still very unclear, and Leda had the frustrated feeling of trying to recall something she knew existed in her brain but couldn't quite grasp it has it fell between her fingers like a sieve.

"Leda?" She felt gentle fingers press against her shoulder, and her eyes fluttered open to see Link sitting on his heals above her with a concerned look plain on his face. "Oh, good, you're awake." His expression softened, and she sat up while rubbing the scar above her neck while trying to blink sleep from her eyes. The sun hadn't risen yet, and their surroundings were washed in a deep blue hue that promised the sun was coming soon. "You were mumbling something while holding the back of your head in your sleep, I wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or not. Did you hit your head yesterday?" His bright eyes wandered to her hand above the back of her neck. She quickly dropped her hand and gave a sleepy smile to assure him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. And no, I didn't hit my head. It just…" she tried to think of how to explain. "It just hurts faintly. I must have dreamed I hit it."

Link nodded, though the unsure look remained in his eyes. "As long as you're alright."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," she offered. Now that she was more awake, she noticed his closeness only a few inches from her and red pooled in her cheeks once again. He grinned mischievously at her flushed state as she leaned back. "Are you blushing, Leda?"

She turned her head away slightly tried to will the red away. "Shut up."

"No wonder why you wore that hood," he teased, amusement clear in her voice. "It must have hidden your flushed face."

At that comment she turned back to him and shoved playfully against his chest, sending him off his heels and onto his backside in the dirt. A surprised bought of laughter bubbled from his chest as she shook her head at him with a smile spread on her lips. "Remind me not to mess with you," he chuckled.

"You'd be best off not to," she warned teasingly. Link stood and dusted the red dirt from his loose shirt and turned to unload his clothing from Epona's pack, a charming smile still spread on his face. The grin made Leda's heart flutter and want to smack it off his face for teasing her. He stirred so much emotion in her, and it drove her nearly mad to have such little control over herself internally when he was around. These odd movements in her chest were completely foreign to her, and she was having a difficult time naming and handling them.

"Let's get going," she stretched and dusted herself off as well, grimacing at ache in her body from lying on the hard ground all night. "We have some distance to make up. How is Epona?"

Without waiting for his response, she walked over to his patient horse and inspected her hind leg. The scratch was even better now, only a faint pink line against her chestnut fur. Leda smiled in relief and patted her on the back, happy to see it was healing nicely without infection. They didn't need any more delays. "Her wound is nearly gone," she said aloud as Link packed up his things into Epona's saddle bags. He smiled, watching Leda stroke his horse fondly. Link related to her fondness of Epona; she was a loyal horse that he had practically grown up with. She had never let him down to this day, and fought through every tough battle and long trip with him without a moment's hesitation. She was truly the horse fit for a champion.

"That's wonderful," he said, now looking at the wound himself. "Looks like she'll have no problem getting back on her hooves and traveling again today."

The two finished packing their things after shaking the red film of dust that had settled on everything, then left the safety of the overhang to proceed south. The day still had not arrived, and even the birds were still huddled in their nests fast asleep and waiting to begin their morning twittering. A serene peace was settled among the towering rocks, and hardly a sound echoed around them despite the soft clomping of their horses' hooves and the river rushing far away. Despite the peaceful scene, Leda couldn't help but feel nervous and as if someone was peering at them from behind the rock formations. After yesterday's attack, she was skeptical of the quiet land. This entire trip so far had seemed so wonderful and beautiful with the sights to see around them; she foolishly thought in the back of her mind that no wrong could possibly occur in such a pleasant land. But she now knew not to be so naïve, and the thought kept her jumpy at each small sound as they walked.

"What are you going to do when you return to Castletown?" Link broke the still silence. His voice seemed to cut clean through it like a sharpened dagger.

She hadn't thought that far. "I really don't know," she admitted. A half-hearted chuckle shook from her mouth. "You probably think that I am the least-prepared woman in all of Hyrule. I hardly knew where I was going on this trip—and still really don't—and I haven't a clue what I plan to do when I am done."

Link only shrugged and smiled softly at her. "Sometimes that's the best way to take on life: just plan as you go."

"Yes," she agreed. That's what she had been doing this entire trip, and so far, all had run well—except for the mishap with the bandit yesterday. But even with thorough planning they couldn't have avoided that. "Plus," she added, "this trip could very well change my life. I really don't know what to expect in that forest."

He nodded, not asking what she was needing to see in the Lost Woods. He seemed to sense that she was asking the same thing in her mind as well, and assumed that they would both find out in time. "Is there anyone in Castletown waiting for you?" Link turned to her with curious blue eyes. "Parents? Siblings? A lover?"

Leda felt her face heat at the latter. "None of those," she replied quietly. "I don't have any family that I know of. There's only one person that even know or cares that I am gone, and she's practically my aunt or mother. She's the closest to family I have."

His blue eyes continued to gaze at her with genuine curiosity and care for her. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Leda. At least you have her waiting for your return." They were quiet for a moment longer.

"I have never seen you around Castletown before," he broke the silence once again. "And I grew up there. What area do you live in?"

She turned her face away, pretending to be distracted by the small sagebrush she was passing by. "My 'aunt' is very protective of me. She would hardly allow me to go to central square without giving me grief. I stay rather isolated in my community." Leda blatantly ignored his question, still hesitant to tell him of her living conditions. It brought her a weird sense of shame to think of telling him, perhaps because he held such an honorary title and class in comparison to her. Surely the people of Castletown would frown upon such different people from opposite communities traveling together, one that lived in the castle itself and the other in an ancient and abandoned building in the slums of town.

To her relief, he didn't press anymore about where she lived. "You grew up in Castletown too?" She turned her amethyst eyes to meet his as he gave a nod.

"Yes," he replied, a happy look of nostalgia on his face. "My mother was a maid to the hidden child of the King. I practically grew up in the castle, though in the servants' quarters of course. I never got to meet the child, though my mother did tell vague stories."

Leda's eyebrow rose. "So, you knew whether it was a prince or princess?"

He nodded. "Yes." Link gave her a teasing smirk. "Though, I cannot tell you. It would practically be against the King's orders."

"That's hardly fair," she gave an exaggerated sigh. "Now you're made me unbearably curious."

The blond locks of his hair swayed as he shook his head, the smirk remaining plastered to his charming face. "I'm afraid my lips are sealed."

Another sigh pushed its way from her lungs, but she refused to beg for him to tell her. She wouldn't allow him that humor. "Very well. Is your mother still a maid for the castle?"

"Indeed, though she only works as a laundry maid now. She was relieved of her previous job after the King's child disappeared. My mother was quite heart-broken when the kid did go missing; she said they had the sweetest nature she had ever seen such a young soul. Then again," he grinned, "She was used to me: a rambunctious child that loved to prank the other servants at every chance."

Leda chuckled, remembering her prank from a few days ago. "We are kindred in humor, I see. I 'accidentally' bumped a castle guard into the moat the other day," she made air-quotes with her fingers when she said "accidentally", and began to giggle harder. Link gave a surprised laugh as well.

"That was you?" He grinned. "I had heard that a guard fell into the water. I didn't realize it was some innocent townsgirl." He laughed harder with her as she nodded.

"I must admit, I can't help but tease the guards whenever I get the chance to go to central square. And the snobby upperclassmen as well. Their noses don't stick as far up in the air when they trip over apples."

Link laughed harder and shook his head. "I didn't realize you were such a prankster. I definitely can't get mad at you for reminding those snobs that they're Hylian just like the rest of us, not deities."

She nodded, glad to hear that he agreed that the higher classmen were rather prideful. At least that meant he wasn't one of them himself, one that persecuted those such as her for her poor status. The idea of telling him of her living condition didn't seem so intimidating anymore, especially since he came from a rather humble background himself growing up in the servants' quarters of the castle.

The sun finally awoke the land, the amber rays stretching across the ground and touching their faces with a gentle warmth that thawed them from the early-morning freeze. Birds were beginning their waking songs now, their proud voices echoing through the ravine beside them. The rocky terrain that they had been traveling was beginning to change again, looking much more open and grassy, minus tall trees and hills in Hyrule Field. Thanks to the flat expanse, Leda could faintly see what she thought might be Kakariko Village in the distance up against the foothills. "That must be it," she verbalized, pointing to the faint smear of brown houses on the horizon. She pulled her map from her satchel and checked to confirm.

"We're making good time," Link responded. "We could very likely reach the village by noon."

Leda was happy to hear that they were making up the time they had lost so quickly, as well as glad to be in a more open area so she could see her surroundings more and there were less places for enemies to hide. However, that meant they were out in the open as well and easy to spot. She frowned, hoping to avoid any violence. In addition to the terrible panic it had struck in her, she had felt awfully helpless as Link had to shoot off the bandit alone. Perhaps when they arrived in the village, he could teach her some basic archery. At least enough for her to defend herself and Link if she needed. Her eyes moved to Link, and she made note of the bow and simple sword strapped to his back. He shouldn't have to carry the full burden of protecting both of them.

By the time the sun had risen fully from the cover of the mountains, the two travelers were stopped, sitting in the tall grass as they peacefully ate a breakfast of dried berries and bread. So far, the day was continuing to be peaceful and smooth, and though they didn't voice so, they each were relieved for the safety. Although, Leda noticed, Link seemed to have a musing expression on his face as he chewed on a berry. She looked at him, waiting for him to voice his thoughts, but he kept silent. Eventually she couldn't wait to hear what was on his mind, and asked him directly.

"Link?"

He continued chewing. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"Hm."

Link looked down at his pack of water, his expression unreadable. His quietness was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She stared at him expectantly.

He finally gave in. "I was…just thinking about yesterday evening." Bright blue eyes met hers, and he gave her an intense stare that made her ears heat. "When I touched your hand…"

The spot on the back of her hand seemed to buzz as soon as she thought about it, and her heart quickened. She had hoped it slipped his mind, but it seemed Link forgot no details.

"What about it?" She asked gently, trying to refrain from looking away sheepishly.

"Whatever happened," he continued, "was beyond anything I've ever felt. It was almost light lightening had shot up my arm."

She recalled the same feeling, remembering how sudden and nearly painful it was.

"Then, right after my wound was almost completely healed," he touched his should gently. "I…It seems you are in just as much confusion as I, but I can only wonder what on earth happened."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she allowed herself to look away now. "I wish I could answer you," she said honestly. "But I don't know what happened either. It _was_ very queer. That's never happened to me before."

"Me neither," he looked away as well, glancing at her right hand rested on her leg. The thoughtful expression remained on his face for a moment longer, then he stood to his feet and stretched his arms. "Shall we continue?"

She nodded and stood quickly from the grass, anxious to move on from the conversation. Leda only knew slightly more than him, but she'd rather let the person in the Lost Woods explain to both of them first, assuming she decided to allow him in on the conversation. She had yet to decide for sure. The two proceeded their ride to the village in comfortable silence.

* * *

Link predicted correctly: the two rode into Kakariko's gates when the sun was high in the sky. This community was much larger than Mabe's, with more people bustling about and travelers much like themselves passing through. There were banners hanging from the wooden homes and shops, each with a sun embroidered in the center. It looked like they had arrived in the middle of a festival of some sort. They both climbed from the saddles of their horses, and looked curiously at the scene of people moving about and rolling squat tree logs around and setting them up around what looked like a bunch of fire pits. Leda was sure to tie her cloak back around her face before approaching too closely.

"Hello, travelers," a friendly voice said from behind them, and the two turned to see who the sound belonged to and spotted a tall, older man with a sweeping white beard standing behind them with twinkling eyes. "I assume you're here for the annual summer festival? Though you're a bit late; it started two days ago. Tonight is the final night. But no matter, we're happy to have people join either way," his beard lifted as he gave a welcoming grin.

"Oh," Leda said first. "No, we're simply spending the night here and plan to continue onward tomorrow. We don't want to impose on your tradition."

"Nonsense," he chuckled. "The festivities are open to all-It would be rude not to attend. It will begin this evening. Oh, but look at me," he gave another hearty grin. "Here I am rambling and soliciting again. The inn is that large building just right there. Please enjoy your time in Kakariko, and if you need anything just see me, the village elder." He bowed slightly, and sauntered off to welcome another traveler that had just walked under the wooden gate.

"Friendly," Link smiled and began guiding the horses and Leda towards the inn. "The festival sounds fun; we should attend."

A festival? Leda had never been to one. Castletown had several during the year, but Ampi never allowed her to join them. She never questioned why—Ampi was simply being her protective self, she assumed. "Yes," she said nervously. She had no clue what to expect.

This inn was significantly larger than that of Mabe, and much busier as well. People were scattered all around the front room, each with a traveler's bag upon their back as they chatted with other visitors. The poor lady at the counter looked exhausted, her head slumped in her hand on the wooden desk as Leda and Link approached. She sighed at the sight of them.

"Hello and welcome," she said in a monotone voice. "We only have one room open. Hope you don't mind sharing with your boyfriend," she rolled her eyes at Leda. Leda's heart quickened. "O-oh, no we're just travel c-companions," she quickly stammered and Link chuckled by her side.

The lady gave them both a quick once over. "Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced but shrugged anyways. "Well, lucky for you there's two beds in the room. I assume you'll take it?"

Leda nodded and waited as the lady rummaged in a drawer for the keys and handed them to her. "That'll be forty rupees," she held out her hand and Leda quickly sifted through her satchel. Link beat her to it, however, placing the red gem in her extended hand. Leda huffed at him. "Aren't you going to let me pay for something this trip?" She grumbled, but he simply smiled sweetly at her. "Nope," he said simply, turning away and heading up the staircase on the far wall with the grin still clear on his face. Behind her, Leda could hear the lady mockingly mutter "just travel companions, huh?". Leda shook her head and sighed, and followed Link up to their room.

* * *

Their stomachs were filled with fresh pumpkin soup and were talking over their travel plans for the next day when the upbeat sound of live music sneaked through the warped window of their room. Leda stopped midsentence, and headed to the window to peer out and spotted a swarm of people jumping around and dancing to the music, laughter heard all the way from where she was standing.

"Looks like the festival has started," she stated. The sun was rather low in the sky, and long shadows were being cast across the green grass and wooden buildings. "They're very energetic," she smiled as she watched the rapid movements of dancing skirts, the moving colors reminding her of flowers in the wind.

Link peered at her from his spot on the wooden floor where they had sprawled the map out. "Would you like to go?" He asked, curiously.

She turned and looked at him shyly. "I've never been to a festival…nor danced before."

His eyes widened in disbelief and he scrambled to his feet. "How have you lived, my poor girl? I'm taking you right now. Plus," he added, "local festivities are always the best since you get to see all their traditions and culture. I guarantee there will be a whole assortment of food." A grin spread even wider on his face at that, and Leda laughed at his apparent interest in the food.

"If you insist."

Link insisted on taste testing every single food that was being advertised around the square of the village where the festivities were taking place. Leda could only laugh to see him so excited, though she was pleasantly surprised to taste such flavorful and delicious culinary as well. She found herself to be particularly fond of the lemon tarts, a dessert she had never tasted before. All the food was so exquisite and nothing like she had ever tried before, and she felt a strange sense of sadness as she joined in tasting such food that would surely cost her more than she could afford with her few rupees in Castletown. Though she knew money could not buy true happiness, she realized how much she was missing out living her isolated life. She pushed the sadness aside however, and simply tried to forget of her poorness as she rushed around the stands with Link in tow as she excitedly consumed the energy of the people with her eyes and bright smile.

She had found a simple cream-colored skirt and red blouse in her satchel that was perfect for the occasion. Ampi was not lying when she said that everything she would need would be in the pack. Though she normally wasn't fond of dresses, this skirt was light and flowing only mid-calf in length, and swished behind her had she bustled around. She blushed anytime she thought of Link's reaction when she returned from the changing room, when his eyes widened with his smile and he simply muttered " _beautiful_ ". But he wasn't looking the dress, she had noticed, but rather was staring directly into her eyes.

The pair were at a small temporary booth laid out with a number of jewelry, and Link smiled as Leda touched the gems gently that were set out on the wooden counter. Her eyes came across a simple necklace with a sapphire the size of the pad of her index finger hanging at the end. It was the brightest hue of blue, and it reminded her an awful lot of Link's shining eyes. They were just like his, beyond any color of blue sky or clear water she had ever seen. Her finger tips brushed it fondly, and she lifted it up for closer inspection. The gem was jagged and still in a natural shape, completely unrefined with a roughness that only extenuated its luster and beauty.

Behind her, Link tossed a couple red rupees to the booth's owner while she was turned away and distracted. He then turned to her, gently taking hold of the necklace, and sliding his fingers past the hood of her cloak and tying the necklace around her neck with a smile shining in his eyes. She glanced down at the sapphire, then up into his eyes of the same color with a confused expression on his face. "A festival gift," he smiled.

"Oh, Link," she breathed, touching the gem gently with her fingertip. "You didn't have-"

"Don't worry about it," he brushed her off. "It's a sparkling gem for a sparkling lady."

The familiar red touched her cheeks. "Thank you so much," was all she could manage to respond. Her heart swelled with gratitude, and she was beyond flattered. Link seemed too perfect for the world. Leda simply stood and held the sapphire in her fingers, a smile hidden under her cloak. It was the most valuable thing she had ever owned, not only rupee-wise, but sentimentally. She vowed to never remove it from its spot over her heart.

The sun was touching the horizon now, and the village was bathed in a mix of orange light and shadow. Night was soon to come, but the festivities were still going strong. Though, many people had retired to either their homes or inn, likely resting for the day ahead. The small band was playing slower music now, resembling the tranquility and calm of the setting sun. The energy of the dance was much more mellow now, people swaying slowly with their partners over the now-stamped down grass in the open area. Link reached a hand out to Leda as she admired her sapphire necklace. "Would you like to dance?" He gave a lopsided smile.

Her eyes widened. "O-oh," she stuttered, flustered once again. "I've never d-danced before."

Link cocked his head. "No? Well, it's not that hard. As quickly as you picked up horse riding, I'm sure you can do the same with dancing."

She shrugged and placed her hand in his, making sure to use her left one in hope of avoiding another energy surge like yesterday. Link led her to the now-thinning crowd of people swaying to the calm music, and turned to her. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, standing at such close proximity to him. He didn't notice her nervousness thanks to her hood, and simply guided her right hand to his shoulder, making sure to only touch the leather of her glove and continued to hold her other in his hand. After placing his hand lightly on her hip, the two began to sway along with the crowd, Link leading her patiently as she tried to follow his steps.

The dance seemed to have no specific guidelines like Leda had imagined many formal dances would, but rather seemed simple in spinning in slow circles to the beat of the song. She guessed that the humble peasants of Hyrule were likely like her with limited knowledge on dancing, and simply went with their own rules.

During the entirety of several songs, the two swayed silently as Leda's heart continued to beat rapidly her chest. She could practically smell him, a faint scent of leather and pine needles that fit him so well. It made her delightfully dizzy, and the few times she stumbled over her own feet she knew wasn't caused by her unfamiliarity in dancing. Once again, she felt faintly frustrated that her senses went to out of control by Link without him even trying.

"See? I knew you'd get the hang of it quickly," Link smiled later in the night when the sun was almost completely gone.

Leda returned the smile, though he could not see it under the cloak. "Thankfully, there seems to be no pattern to the dances. That makes it much easier to follow."

He nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows. Very suddenly, he let go of her and reached to her hood and pulled it back, seeing her face fully in the dying light. "There, much better," he gave another lopsided grin. "There's not enough people out here to pay too much attention. Plus, it's getting dark. I'm sure you'll be safe."

She gave him a shy grin and tried her hardest not to blush, but to no avail. He chuckled as he held onto her once again and began dancing. "I'm beginning to think more and more that you wear that cloak for the sake of masking your shyness."

Leda huffed at him and stepped on his toe teasingly. "Oh, my bad," she retorted sarcastically, flaunting a mischievous grin. A chuckled slipped through his lips. "Oh, don't be so offended. It's quite adorable," he responded. He laughed harder as Leda's blush deepened.

The night continued on, the stars over time shone through the dark blue sky. The pair enjoyed their dancing for quite some time, retiring later around one of the fires that had been made and sat upon the logs that had were set up around the pits earlier that day. They were two of only a few dozen people left outside, sitting a ways off from the rest of them while laughing and smiling together as they tried to fight off the night's chill by leaning toward the dancing flames. The dark sky echoed the sounds of their chatter and chuckles, and Leda's fingers held tight to the sapphire hanging around her neck, all while staring into sapphire eyes that reflected the flickering orange light. Her face hurt from smiling so much, and every time she closed her eyes the only thing she could see was the color of bright blue behind her eyelids. She sighed contently, never wanting the night to end. All her answers and worries could wait; for now she wanted to live in this perfect moment for the rest of her life.

As Leda lied her comfortable bed that night, hair smelling of campfire and festival food, she decided she had never been happier in her entire life.

 _A/N: Woohoo, chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you so much for the follows and favorites! Shoutout to EmeraldRhino for leaving a review-I appreciate it! And I try to edit and reread my chapters thoroughly several times to avoid errors, but I do tend to miss some, so, sorry about that:)_

 _The next chapter will have a little more story to it, and some hopefully exciting and surprising moments, I promise. Until next time._

 _-Ximnah_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Like this?"

Leda stood rigid and straight, her feet planted shoulders-width apart with her left arm extended straight in front of her and right arm straining back. She had to try with all her strength not to shake as the tension in the string pulled against her arm.

"Yes," Link inspected. "Allow yourself to relax a little bit—no, now you're too relaxed."

With a huff, she straightened her slouch and tried to fit right in between, relaxed and easy but still solid. Learning to use a bow turned out to be much more difficult than she expected. Living on the streets allowed her to become fit and agile, though her arms were quickly exhausted under such strain. Link had apologized for not having a more beginner-friendly bow to try with, for the only one they found in Kakariko village was from a weaponry shop owned by an odd man named Barnes and had more weight to the string than she had hoped. But she insisted it would be fine as long as she could learn to use it effectively.

"Alright," Link nodded from his casual lean against Epona, and Leda at last released the string gently and allowed the bow to straighten. "I think you're ready to fire an arrow now." With that, he snatched an arrow from the quiver strapped around his back and walked to her, placing the arrow in its place on the wooden bow. "Now, you'll want to hold near the feather fletching between two fingers." He reached is left hand forward to move her fingers, but quickly thought twice and used his right hand instead. Leda could tell he was being wary of that strange occurrence happening again, for it seemed that only if their opposite hands touched that there was any reaction. She was glad for his caution, though worried at the furrowed look on his face as he stared at her hand.

Ever so gently, he took her fingers and guided them to the string and settled the nock of the arrow between her fingers. Just from such simple contact, Leda could feel her heart thudding and face threatening to heat. Did he really have so much control over her like this?

"Now let the arrow rest on your other hand," he said, his breath causing shudders to go down her spine as he spoke closely to her face. She shoved the thoughts from her head and desperately tried to focus on the bow, arrow, make-shift target on a tree in the distance—anything. "Now pull it back until it nearly touches your cheek like I showed you," he instructed, and she eagerly followed, her excitement pushing her fluttering stomach out of her mind. Link took a few steps back, double checked her stance and nodded once. "Now concentrate on your target and keep your breaths even and calm. Don't let anything distract you. When you're ready, go ahead and fire." She allowed her breathing to stay deep and even, staring straight at the carved mark in the tree with a determined look on her face. Her fingers were about to release, when, "Oh, and Leda, you don't have to blush."

It was too late; the string slipped from her fingers and send the arrow flying with a _thwung_ sound. She didn't even watch to see where the arrow landed, for she was spinning on her heels and glaring a fierce stare into Link's laughing face. Leda prayed to Hylia that her face wasn't getting more red. "You ruined my concentration!" She exclaimed letting the bow fall to her side. "Link, you're such-"

Link allowed himself to stand up and look toward the target, his laughs stopped, face replaced with awe, then pride. "I ruined your concentration, you say?"

"Yes-!"

He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the tree, a grin spreading on his face again as he looked back to her. She sighed and looked over—only to see the arrow embedded only a few centimeters off from her target. All irritation with Link dissipated, and excitement took over once again as she began bouncing on her toes and cheering. "I can't believe I actually managed to even _hit_ the _tree_ ," she gaped, Link smiling with her. "You must be a natural. Are you sure you've never done archery before?" He rose his eyebrow. Leda shook her head, still surprised at her success. She quickly ran—practically skipped—to the tree and yanked the arrow out of the bark and rushed back to try again.

"I may have just gotten lucky. Surely with another try I can see if that's really the case—I mustn't get so pleased."

Link just shook his head and chuckled, seeing her thorough and determined personality shine. She stood again in the stance Link had guided her into, pulled the string back, breathed, and released the arrow once again. It landed with a thump nearly directly on the target. This time, she allowed herself to truly grin with excitement.

"I guess that proves it." Link chuckled with her. "You're a natural for sure. It's incredible, you seem to use the bow as if it's a part of you—another limb, I would say. Very impressive," he marveled. His grin grew sly. "Then again, you _did_ have quite the incredible instructor. Who is this dashing archer that taught you such talent?" He wriggled an eyebrow as she shot an unconvincing glare at him, a smile still hanging on her pink lips. "Oh," she played along. "Just some ruffian I found around some town," she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"'Ruffian'?" He mocked offense, and she poked him in the chest teasingly with the end of her wooden bow. "Yep," she nodded. "Quite the bother, always teasing me, a poor wench. Though," she looked him up and down, taking in his sapphire eyes, blond hair, and the green tunic he had chosen to wear today. For some strange reason, the color fit him perfectly and made him almost more handsome than she could handle. "I can't argue that he is dashing."

His eyebrows rose under the shags of his bangs, and she turned from him to wade through the tall grass and onto her horse, face burning furiously. Had she really just said that? Was she…flirting? _Oh, goddesses,_ she thought, pinching herself on the arm slightly. _The heavens have cursed me_. "Let's go," she said, trying to hide her blush. "I want to reach the Lost Woods before it gets dark and harder to navigate."

Link obeyed, trying to stifle the grin pulling at his lips and climbed atop his own horse. He had to push Epona into a quick trot to catch up with the golden-haired girl hurrying away.

The summer day had brought a few clouds, the first Leda had seen on their entire adventure. Some were fluffed and white as snow, hanging lazily in the sky, where in the distance some looked heavier and darker as if they were holding a bought of rain and preparing to release. She noticed the wind blowing and noted that it was blowing the mass of clouds right to them. Leda could only hope it didn't hit them, and if it must that it would be after she and Link reached the cover of trees in the woods. The long expanse of the grasslands allowed her to make out the tall, dense trees standing in the distance, huddled and pressed tight against a large cliffside and above it, the Gerudo Desert. The sandy horizon was slowly growing larger and closer as they traveled, and Leda marveled at how massive it seemed.

"Zora's Domain is just west of the forest," Link told her, looking southwest. Leda followed his gaze, and spotted a large, shining mountain that she guessed held the Domain. It seemed it was very close to the woods, and she was instantly curious. "Do you think we could pay a visit after the woods?" She asked. He thought, then shrugged. "I can't see why not. We've made good time, and haven't even been out for a week," he turned his bright gaze to her and smiled gently. "I would love to show you around."

Leda grinned back, elated to hear that they would be able to. "What are they like?" She asked, pulling out her small leather book to sketch the shining mountain. "The Zoras."

"Very kind," he replied, a distant look settling in his eyes as he remembered. "I once helped escort their queen from the castle in Hyrule back to their Domain. She, along with her maids, were extremely kind. Their voices were smooth and calming, much like the waters they live in. I've never heard such enchanting singing before." He absently traced the design on his gauntlet and continued. "The Domain itself is absolutely stunning. The rocks surrounding it all shine a coral blue, and there are more waterfalls than you can count. The guards I traveled with called it _aquardisa_ , meaning 'water paradise'. And that it was. Our commander practically had to drag us by our ears to go back to Hyrule's grassy lands," he chuckled. Leda stared at him, enjoying his look of nostalgia and curious at the distant look he held in his eyes. This man very surely had seen nearly wonder in the land, and his love for it was inspiring to her. She was continuously curious about him, what he else he had seen, and who he was.

"Have you been back since?"

He nodded his head. "Once, but that was some time ago. It was…to visit someone."

Leda waited for him to elaborate, but he remained silent, his expression stone and eyes still set on the grand mountain. She wanted to ask, but his closed-off stance kept her, too, in silence. With one last touch-up, she closed her small book and slid it back into its spot on her horse's saddle pouch. She would just have to wait and see what caused him to be so somber.

* * *

They later came across a spring, and Leda was elated to finally wash the filth that was gathering on her skin and hair. Water truly had never felt so lovely as she waded into the crisp liquid, her clothing strewn on the rocks on the shore. She had told Link to make a lunch and give her privacy, and she now relished the comforting feeling of the water against her sunburned skin. She thought it strange that while she was out traveling with few possessions, she had been experiencing much more luxuries than she ever had back in Castletown. A sadness once again tugged on her, and she stared at the back of her right hand, the sight wavering under the ripples of water. With a gentle touch, her hand glowed and the Triforce came into view. As the days had passed, her baffled curiosity had grown immensely about what this symbol meant. Her gaze moved from her hand to a slight break in the rocks that surrounded the spring, and she spotted the lush cover of the woods in the distance, now only perhaps an hour or so away. What lied within the thicket of those trees? Would her life ever be the same afterwards? Only time would tell.

Her thoughts wandered to Ampi. Though she knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, Leda couldn't help but wonder how she was doing and hoping all was well. A slight feeling of guilt settled in her chest as she realized that she had thought of Ampi so little during the past few days, and had hardly remembered how much she missed the stern lady and how odd it was to not have her always close by. Leda was immensely grateful for Link, however, for he had offered company to her without a second thought. The golden-haired girl knew she would be completely lost in the massive land if he hadn't come along. It was so odd, his commitment to aid her in her travels without a second thought. Surely, he was wary of a strange girl he had never seen in Castletown before. Or perhaps he felt the same feeling of trust and connection to her as she did him. With a small shrug, she allowed her thoughts to wander elsewhere as she scrubbed the grime from her hair, the strands transforming from a muted blonde back to shining gold.

Link was nearly finished roasting a trout over a fire when she came wandering back, refreshed and beaming from her time in the spring. "Smells absolutely delectable," she observed, breathing in the scent of food. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. Link looked up to her and grinned, watching her as she spun her wet locks into her usual braid. "Glad you think so," he returned his attention back to the trout. "It's just about finished."

The meal of fish and dried berries tasted equally as good as it had smelled, and Leda hadn't felt this satisfied all day with clean skin and a filled stomach. She was sat on a small rock, elbows on her knees as she peered over the great expanse of the field.

"I assume you're from either the upper middle class, or perhaps even higher than that," Link said suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

He turned his blue eyes to hers. "Your speech is very sophisticated, as are your manners. Except when you're irritated, of course," he grinned. Leda rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "And," he continued, "it appears you are literate, and your clothing is very well-made. Though, your discomfort with wealthy townspeople argues that you aren't super high class. So, I'd vouch for upper middle."

A frown pulled on her lips, and turned her head away and pretended to be distracted with adjusting her boot. She almost felt guilty for wearing such fine garments, and for the fact that Ampi had educated her as she grew up. It seemed unfair to her neighbors who couldn't read a single word, or do even the simplest of math. She nearly felt like a traitor to her own people.

"I didn't mean to be nosy," he said suddenly, sitting up straighter. "Simply making observations. I want to know more about the strange girl I am traveling with."

She sighed, and turned back to him. Why was she hiding her living conditions from him? He clearly was a respectful young man, and surely, he wouldn't see her any lesser…right?

"Actually," she said softly. "I'm of neither of those." She picked at a piece of grass nervously. "I've lived in Castletown's slums my whole life."

To her great relief, he didn't respond disgusted, but rather leaned forward with a sad look on his face. She continued to look away, not wanting his pity. Leda really didn't mind living without a proper home, and didn't want Link to think that she was unhappy. "It's really not all that bad," she explained. "My 'aunt' takes great care of me. I make enough money doing small jobs to get by."

"Leda," he said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Don't be," she stopped him. "I have a shelter more or less, and enough food. Do not fret."

His face suddenly turned upset as he stared at his toes, and she was worried he would now become disgusted with her. "It isn't fair," he blurted. "People shouldn't live in poverty while the rest of us live practically worry-free. Especially people like you," he turned to look at her once again. "You deserve so much better, Leda." His eyes looked sad once again. "It isn't fair," he repeated.

She was surprised to see so much emotion from him on such a subject that she had always felt so passionate about herself. "Link, really. I am happy. I have all I need: a friend—now two—that care for me, a community of kind and humble people, and a roof over my head. Don't feel unhappy for me. You earned your success, so you deserve every bit of it." She reached her fingers forward and touched his knee gently and comfortingly. "Plus," she continued, "you have made this trip absolutely wonderful. I can't possibly thank you enough."

With a sad sigh, he nodded. "Of course, Leda. Anything for you."

Her heart fluttered slightly.

"Well," he pushed away the sad expression hanging in his blue eyes and looked back at her. "What is it like? Did you build your own home? My mother was from Ragtown. She said that her father had built their hut with his own hands."

She smiled, happy to see him cheerier again. "We actually live in an old building," she explained. "Ampi said she grew up in it too. It looks ancient, probably older than all of Castletown with stone walls and a great bell hanging under the spire. I think it used to be a church of some sort," she explained, recalling with a touch of homesickness the old structure she had called home her whole life.

"Are you talking about the old Temple of Time?" His blond eyebrows rose.

"What?" She looked at him, unknowing.

"There's an ancient temple in that area of Castletown," he elaborated. "It was from an era before the war with the desert people even. It is said to have an ancient magic still living in its walls, and old writing carved into the stone. It is quite legendary, though I'm afraid most people have long forgotten about it."

She nodded. It made sense now, the word "time" she spotted carved on the altar. It was amazing to her that she lived in such a historical building, though she was disappointed more of the carvings weren't legible. "Most of the words have long since worn away, and only a few characters are even distinguishable," she told him. "Though," she recalled, "there _is_ an old slot on what looks like an altar as if it was meant to hold something lost long ago. I don't know what."

"Hm," he pondered. "I haven't read anything about that in the textbooks of the castle's library," his eyes suddenly brightened. "You must show me around when we return," he pleaded. "I would love to see it, and to meet your dear friend."

A smile spread on her lips. Why hadn't she told him about herself earlier? "I would be delighted to."

* * *

From afar, the Lost Woods seemed peaceful and gentle, but now that the pair stood right beneath the entrance to the trees they seemed unwelcoming with tall trunks casting dark shadows at their feet. Leda picked at her gloves nervously, trying to peer into the dark air within the woods. Whatever nervousness she felt previously was amplified nearly more than she could bear.

"Don't worry," Link's voice broke the eerie silence of the trees. "I know where to go. There's only one settlement in the entire forest, so I assume that's where you should look. The path starts behind that tree back there with a carving." He lifted his finger to point to a tree that looked just like the others, but a faint mark was etched into its rough bark. With a deep and shaky breath, she stepped forward, determined to find this "Great Deku". Sadly, they had to leave their horses at a nearby stable since the pathways were too narrow for them to walk through. Plus, Leda had noticed, the horses were uneasy the closer they got to the shade of the woods. Perhaps they sensed the intimidating aura of the Lost Woods as well.

Leda saw no evidence of any pathway, but believed Link's word and climbed over the twisted roots toward the carved tree. As she approached, she saw the symbol to be a single circle with a swirl through it. It looked strangely familiar, but Leda couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. Maybe it had been in one of the books Ampi allowed her to read.

"This way," Link took lead and stepped around the tree to a small path of beaten-down dirt. The trunks of the trees pressed in close, and Leda couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. That was one thing she had never felt before; this forest seemed to bring out her most nervous emotions. She couldn't wait to get to whatever village that lied within it.

Not even a single bird seemed to sing within the shadows of the giant trees, and the pair had yet to see a single sign of wildlife. The silence rung in Leda's ears, and goosebumps began to take over her bare arms. Blood pumped to her ears, making her heart sound unnaturally loud.

"I thought forests were supposed to be peaceful," Leda whispered, almost fearful to break the thick quiet. "All I'm feeling is unnerved."

"Well, this _is_ the Lost Woods. The name itself is enough to make one unsettled." Link didn't seem slightly phased, as if this odd trudge through a terrifying and cold forest was just a daily affair. He turned and offered Leda a soft smile, and she accepted it happily, trying her best to return the look.

"What was your childhood like?" She was desperate to make noise, any noise. As long as she didn't have to listen to silence. She'd much rather listen to Link's voice than the blood rushing in her ears.

"My childhood?" He almost looked surprised, then looked away thoughtfully. "Cramped, I must admit. The servants' quarters were always way too full, and we were only given one room for my mother and my siblings."

"You have siblings?"

"I did," Link smiled sadly, and Leda opened her mouth to apologize but he raised his hand to stop her. "My sister died in an accident, and my brother died in an attack on the castle. It's fine though, I've long since found peace with my losses."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered despite his explanation.

"On happier memories," he changed the subject, "I spent most of my time in the gardens of the castle, or pranking the poor maids and guards. I don't know how they put up with me," he smiled. "There was an old commander that I ran across in the gardens one evening, and he saw my restlessness and began teaching me how to use the sword. He was truly a life saver; I finally channeled my mischievous energy into something productive. Thanks to him I became a castle guard. I really owe my success to him," his smile became nostalgic and distant, remembering his childhood. Leda remained quiet and allowed her fingers to brush the ferns hanging over the edge of pathway as she listened.

"We were kicked out of the servants' quarters after the King's child went missing," he continued. "With my mother no longer having work, we had to live in a small home near Ragtown. I had to pay for her, myself, and sister by working for the castle. It was a long year," his fingers began tracing the details of his armguard again, a mindless habit. "My mother found an opening for a laundry maid after some time, and moved herself and my sister back to the quarters. At that point I was a higher ranked soldier and was allowed to stay in the barracks at only sixteen."

"That's very young for the castle guard," Leda pointed out. "I didn't know they even allowed people that young."

He nodded. "Yes, I was a bit of an exception. I had to prove myself with my skill with the blade. This way." He pulled Leda by the elbow and off the pathway to the west—or was it the east? Leda was terribly disoriented in the woods. "Off the path?" She questioned nervously.

"Yes, the path is meant to lead its followers astray after this point. We must head to the right and another pathway will appear."

Leda just exhaled and followed him faithfully. She knew nothing about the Lost Woods, only that it seemed to be terribly dangerous and unpredictable. The walk was excruciatingly slow it seemed, and they couldn't reach the village soon enough.

"Are we close?" Leda sighed like a toddler once they had finally found the second narrow road. She hardly cared at this point, only wanting to be done wandering the woods. It felt as if they had been walking among the trees for hours, though she knew it had only been a short time.

"We're about halfway there," Link smiled apologizingly over his shoulder as Leda slouched. "Let's keep walking. You're doing great."

Reluctantly, she pressed forward through the chilly forest, trying to concentrate on making her legs step forward on the soft earth beneath her. She had to admit that though the woods were less than welcoming, it smelled wonderful. The earthy scent of rotted wood and rain hung in the cool air, filling every space she entered. That was what she tried to concentrate on during the long walk; the earthy scent and willing her steps forward.

A sudden whisper, almost like a soft gust of wind, reached Leda's ears and she looked up at Link's back in front of her. He wasn't turned around, and was simply walking and stepping over the occasional root, clearly not having said anything. She shrugged it off; the silence of the trees was probably getting to her head.

The whisper sounded again, louder this time, and Leda furrowed her eyebrows and strained her ears. Her hand lifted, poised and ready to grab the bow off from her back in case of danger. Link still was faced away from her, clearly not the one speaking. What in the—

 _Zelda…_

She stopped in her tracks, head whipped around and trying to find the source of the sound. Who was saying her name? A shiver racked up her spine, and the goosebumps on her arms multiplied. She couldn't wait to be out of these cursed trees.

 _Zelda…_ The whisper practically hissed her name. _You've failed. You left them all._

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words escaped her lips.

 _Thanks to you they will all suffer…You're a failure._

 _You are unworthy to bear that divine symbol._

She subconsciously rubbed the back of her hand, scared beyond reason. The whisper multiplied, several voices fighting their way to reach her ears. The sound was deafening, and her vision became a blur of green and earthy brown. Her limbs became numb, and all she could feel was the harsh whispers attacking her ears.

 _They will all suffer. You failed your destiny._

 _Zelda…the first of her ancestors to fall._

 _You've condemned them all to misery._

"What…" she choked, fighting to catch her breath. "..are you talking about? H-how do you…" Unconsciousness threatened to take over. All she could hear was the hissing voices, a thousand whispers assaulting her mind. The vaguely felt herself stumbling, a branch and occasional fern brushing against her cheek. _Stop!_ She pleaded in her mind. _Leave me be!_

The voices ignored her begging, and only increased in volume. She felt like she was suffocating, like a thousand rocks were pressing onto her head. _I'm dying_ , she concluded. _I've gotten so far just to-_

Suddenly, in the midst of the poison whispers, Leda could hear a humming voice. It was deep and comforting, strong yet kind singing what sounded like a lullaby.

"L-Link?" Her voice barely squeaked beyond a whisper, trying to fight through her fading vision.

The humming stopped abruptly, and she could faintly hear the rustling of leaves and a now frantic voice. "Leda? Leda! Where have you gone?" The crashing of leaves sounded closer, and she suddenly felt strong hands grasp her shoulders, their warmth pulling her out of the possessed state she had fallen into. "There you are!" The harsh whispers faded away and out of her mind, and her vision began to clear. Leda found herself on her knees, one hand grasping the trunk of a tree and other fisted against the rich soil on the ground.

With shaky limbs, she turned to face Link knelt above her. "Link?" Her voice broke again.

"What in Hylia's name are you doing over here?" Link's eyes were wide with concern, their blue glancing frantically between her eyes. Leda looked around, and realized they were no longer on the pathway, but amidst the tight cover of trees. "You could have gotten lost," he continued. "The woods would have held you captive forever, Leda!"

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked suddenly, clutching a fistful of his green tunic in her shaking hand to steady herself.

"Leda, what are-"

"That isn't my name," she mumbled, her eyes glazed and staring through him.

He only shook his head slightly with confusion. "Leda-We need to get you to that village right now." He hoisted her up and grasped her around her waist and lead her to the path, patiently waiting a she clumsily stepped over the straggled roots and rocks. She was desperately trying to blink her dazed state away from her mind, hardly realizing she was walking—or rather stumbling—again on the path. Her mind was still spinning, trying to make sense of what just happened. _What did they mean 'failed your destiny'? How did they know my name—and that I bear the Triforce?_ She suddenly remembered the soft lullaby Link had been humming. It sounded so familiar, like she had heard it once before. But where? A distant dream-like memory seemed to be trying to fight to her mind, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"What were you singing?" She said suddenly, breaking the silence hanging between them.

"What?" Link continued guiding her forward.

"That song," her words slurred, "you were humming a song. What was it?"

"Oh," he nodded. "It...it was a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was young on nights I got scared. She said it was the lullaby she also sang to the King's child to comfort them."

Leda furrowed her eyebrows. "Can you sing it again?"

Link hesitated for a moment, then his deep humming rung again through the silent forest and Leda closed her eyes, allowing the sound to ring through her as well. The tune sounded so familiar, yet she still couldn't grasp where she knew it from. Perhaps Ampi had sung it to her as a child? He finished, then looked at her through the corner of his eye expectantly.

"It's so familiar…"

"We're here," Link said, his voice relieved. Leda felt him relax slightly, and even through her lethargic state she felt her face threaten to heat as she realized his strong arm wrapped around her waist. She forced herself to ignore his grasp and instead looked to the clearing they had just entered. The village was hilly, fully surrounded by the towering trees. The homes themselves looked to be built straight into the trunks, and were craftily made with carved details on the wooden doors. Small clear ponds speckled around the pathways, and the sound of croaking frogs replaced the silence that had been in the forest.

"Welcome to the Kokiri Forest," Link said. Leda only grunted in response, relieved to be out of the woods. She let go of Link, taking a deep breath and tried to clear her head. "We need to find someone that can direct us to the person I'm looking for," she told Link, and he gave a nod.

He sought out a home near the end of the village, and led Leda to it and helped her up the branchy ladder. She grasped the railing and stumbled into the door he opened for her, and stopped abruptly when she saw the small child with vibrant green hair sitting on a small table, polishing a small instrument. The child looked up startled, wide green eyes meeting the pair that crashed into her home suddenly. "How may I—Sir Link, is that you?" Her gaze met the blond man grasping Leda to help her stand as she set the little flute-like instrument to her side.

"Saria," he smiled. "I'm terribly sorry about bursting into your home, but my friend here needs to be directed to someone." He nudged Leda, and she realized that was her signal to speak. She hadn't told him exactly who she was looking for, so it appeared it would but up to her to find the Great Deku from here.

"I-I've been sent to find a person by the title of the 'Great Deku'," Leda explained, and Saria nodded.

"Of course, that is the reason for most people traveling here. What is your business with him?"

"I have some very important information to give and ask him," Leda tried to explain, unsure herself why she even needed to see him other than to speak about the Triforce.

Saria's eyebrows furrowed, and she gave a nod. "That's very vague…but I won't intrude on your information if it is private. Follow me." She hopped down from her table and walked between the two standing in her doorway. Leda nearly laughed over the small girl that spoke with such an adult-like stance and leadership, for she was only half the size of Leda herself.

The green-haired girl led them through the village, waving to other small children along the way. Leda realized she had yet to see a single adult around the treehouses, and rose a single eyebrow thoughtfully. "Just through this pathway," Saria stopped at the front of a narrow path with tall walls on either side. "You may need to wake him." With that, the small girl left them and headed back through the small cluster of tree-homes.

Leda looked to Link, who only shrugged and gestured her forward. With an inhale, she walked forward, noticing her head was clearing greatly and she no longer stumbled with each step. Whatever had happened in the woods truly confused her, and she dreaded the walk back through them. She would have to ask this "Great Deku" what had happened.

The passageway was short, and soon opened to another clearing of grass and moss with a single, giant oak-looking tree in the center. Leda looked around expectantly, walking gently forward and straining her eyes to see any sign of someone but seeing none.

"Is he supposed to be here?" She turned to Link and he only shrugged, equally as uncertain.

She walked closer to the giant tree, checking to see if it had a door like the other homes in the village. She found the tree was odd with a misshaped trunk that looked almost like…a face?

"I'm impressed you made it through the Lost Woods."

Leda shouted and jumped back, surprised and stared at the tree. She must be losing her mind. There's no way the tree just spoke—

"Well don't act so shocked," the tree chuckled, its voice old and raspy. Leda just stared, trying unsuccessfully to mask her bewilderment. She felt Link arrive beside her, gazing up at the wooden face with an equally surprised expression.

The tree became solemn and stopped its chuckle. "It's been a very long time, my dear."

She gave a unsure expression. What did he mean "it's been a long time"? She had never been here before…at least that she could remember.

"I assume Impa sent you," he continued. "She's been very good to keep you in her care for the past decade and a half."

"Impa?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Your guardian," he explained. "I believe she took on an anagram of her name while you guys were in hiding. 'Ampi', I think it was."

Leda was even more confused. Ampi wasn't who she said she was? Sure, she had suspected that there was a lot about the stern woman that she didn't know, but Ampi wasn't even her real name?

"I-I'm sorry," Leda shook her head. "I'm rather lost. I…don't know what you're talking about. Are you saying Ampi isn't her real name?"

"Correct."

A whoosh of air fled her lungs. "I…" she had no clue what to say. "Are you the Great Deku?" She asked, and he responded with a bored "yes". Suddenly, she remembered the letter that she was to give him from Ampi—or Impa, since that was apparently her real name. Leda dug through her satchel and found the entwined paper slightly bent, and pulled it out to unravel the twine and unfold the letter. She lifted the paper up for the Great Deku to see. He was silent for a moment, then gave a thoughtful "hm".

"I see." He didn't continue.

"Well?" Leda asked expectantly. "I am terribly confused. So much has happened in not even a week, and I need answers."

"What is your first question?" He waited.

What _was_ her first question? There was so much she wanted to ask, all the way from the Triforce on her hand to who Ampi—Impa—really was and how he seemed to know who Leda was already. She thought carefully.

"The Triforce upon my hand," she began slowly, "what does it mean? Why has it chosen me?" She unbuckled her right glove and touched it the back of her hand, watching as it began glowing and held it to the Great Deku. She felt Link's gaze widen and as it stared at her hand, but she ignored him and continued staring at the tree in front of her.

"You bear the Nayru's portion of the Triforce, which allows you wisdom beyond your years. The goddesses have entrusted you with this power, which means your destiny is great. There are two others in this land bearing the other portions of the Triforce." He paused, his attention brought to Link standing silently beside her. "I see you have brought the bearer of the Triforce of Courage with you."

Leda's eyes widen as she gasped, and she turned to stared shocked at Link. He looked unsurprised, and met her stare. With a deep breath, he too undid his left glove and touched his hand, revealing the glowing Triforce that mirrored hers, except the bottom right triangle glowed brighter than the rest. "Link," she gasped again. "You had a portion of the Triforce this whole time?"

Link nodded then looked at her bare hand. "Looks like I wasn't the only one hiding the goddess's mark." He grinned. Perhaps that was why they couldn't touch each other's hand. Was it the goddess's powers responding to one another? Leda just continued to stare shocked at both of their hands. Link, of all people, turned out to have one part of the Triforce. Was it coincidence, or destiny that they would meet and leave on this journey together? She shook her head, and they both turned to the amused tree.

"But," Leda mused, "If the two of us are here, where is the final bearer?"

The Great Deku became solemn again. "This is where the bad news arrives. If the mark has found home in you two, that means someone has tried to forcefully take it, so the Triforce found safety in you two. There is a great danger in Hyrule, the one who possesses the Triforce of Power. I know not who it is yet for certain, but I _do_ suspect it was the person that attacked you when you were only a child." He directed to Leda.

"What…?"

"Impa informed me some time ago that the attack stole your memory. You were only a small child, not even six years of age, in the safety of the Hyrule Castle's gardens. The person violently attacked the castle, claiming several lives that got in their way. From what I understand, you took a nasty blow to the head that made you forget everything."

Leda reached up and touched the scar on the back of her head, her expression awed. That dream that she always had…that must be a faint memory of what happened. In the dream, she could always faintly tell she was sitting among grass in the sunshine, and then a pain exploded in the back of her head. It all made sense now, and why she remembered so little about her first few years of her life. She had simply shrugged it off as being too young to recall much, but perhaps there was much more to it than she thought…

"Impa saved your life. She was your personal guard and mentor at the time, and fought off the attacker and fled with you into hiding in the slums of Castletown to raise you. In the long run, your amnesia was a blessing."

She furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what he meant.

"Leda, as you probably know already, is not your real name. You weren't born a poor resident of Castletown."

His wooden gaze bore into her. "You are the heir to the throne; the King's missing child. You are the Princess Zelda."

 _A/N: We're starting to get into the more exciting stuff! I am super psyched for the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review. Thank you for all the follows/favorites! Until next time._

 _-Ximnah_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry-this chapter took longer than expected to finish. It's quite a bit longer than any of my previous chapters... Please enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5**

She was stilled dazed and hardly responsive as she walked back into the main village.

Link practically had to drag her there, though he was nearly as dumbfounded as her. The two could only stand in silence as they faced the greenery around them.

The Great Deku Tree's words still spun in her head like a tornado.

 _You are the Princess Zelda._

 _There is no need for you to stay in hiding anymore; your people need you._

 _Shed your cover name. You are Leda no more._

 _Hyrule needs its heir to the throne._

"Zelda…" Link's soft voice cut through her whirling thoughts, and a shiver rattled down her spine. The name sounded so natural on his lips, so welcoming and comfortable. The way he said it, gentle and thoughtful, made her heart beat quicker. He was right when they first met: the name "Leda" didn't fit her.

A handsome grin lifted his features, his sapphire eyes shining as he met her bewildered gaze. "Zelda." He nodded. "Yes, that is definitely your name. It…fits you…your Majesty." To her surprise, he bowed down to his knee, head hung and shaggy bangs covering his face. "Link," she shook her head with an almost humored expression. "Just because I am apparently the… _princess_ doesn't mean you should treat me any differently. We are still equals in my sight."

Link looked up, continuing the intense gaze. She blushed under his stare, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he stood back to his feet. "You may be Zelda now, but you are definitely the same girl I first met." He was given a cold glare from his new-found princess in response, and he only snickered.

Link's expression suddenly became serious, his eyes never losing their intensity. "I've met you before," he whispered as a sudden memory arose to his mind, and Zelda rose an eyebrow. "I would have never told Leda, but since you're the princess I see it is your right to know all that I know about the King's lost daughter. I met her—you—in the gardens of the castle once. I wasn't technically allowed to even be there, it being the private gardens of the Royal Family. But I was young and daring, doing whatever I pleased," he smiled, remembering the fond memory. "I stumbled across a girl, you, hair brighter than spun gold. You were walking among the flowers, humming that lullaby with a book clutched in your hands. 'Zelda's Lullaby', it is called. A song named after the princess it was made for," he gave her a once-over, a soft smile hanging on his lips. "We spoke for hours in that garden—you were quite surprised to see a messy young boy running around your garden, but you were eager to speak to someone your own age. It was the only time I saw you; your guardian soon found us and kicked me out. But I would never forget your violet-blue eyes and golden hair." He subconsciously reached for a strand of hair out of place from her braid on her face and tucked it behind her ear. "When you revealed yourself that night and removed your hood, I was shocked beyond imaging. You looked so much like her, but I simply assumed you looked similar to her. There are many blondes in Hyrule. I almost wasn't surprised to hear that you are in fact the little princess I met in the gardens." A kind smile reached his lips fully, and Zelda returned it. A subtle shiver ran down her spine as his fingers brushed her cheek as he dropped his hand.

"I…" her expression suddenly saddened. "I wish I could remember. I can't recall anything in my life earlier than when Am—Impa, I mean, discovered me on the streets of Castletown." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "But I guess that isn't true that she 'found' me. It was probably all a set-up to allow me to believe I was always of poor birth." She sighed, her hand finding the sapphire stone hung around her neck. "I wish I could remember you as a mischievous little child," she grinned.

"Oh," he snickered, "you probably aren't missing much. I'm sure many guards and maids of the castle would happily lose their memories of me given the chance." They both laughed, trying to loosen the confused tension that the newly found information had given them. However, it didn't last long.

"What do I do know?" Her voice was soft as a whisper. "I don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom. I've lived on the streets of Ragtown my entire life."

Link grasped her nervous fingers twiddling with her necklace, halting their shakiness. "You are one of the wisest people I've ever met. I have faith that you will be able to figure it out."

Her heart quickened with his hand around hers, and she inhaled sharply. "Well, I have a castle to pay my visits to. Let's head back." She wriggled her hand from Link's and set toward the entrance of the little settlement. She slumped at the sight of the looming trees, shuddering at the memory of the whispers in her head only hours previously.

 _You've left them all to suffer…_

"Link," she paused in front of the trees. "What happened in there? I…I don't even remember straying off the path. I heard…voices. They were so loud; I was hardly aware of what was happening around me." She stared at the trees as she slipped the glove back over her hand that she had taken off in front of the Great Deku. Perhaps she was only stalling entering the woods, but she really _did_ want to know what had happened.

"These woods are said to be haunted or enchanted, whichever one you'd like to call it," he explained. "There is something about it that takes your worst fears and uses them against you. Many of us guards, back when I first came through, did not fair well." He shuddered as well. "It does it just to distract you and lead you off the path until you're lost forever."

"Hm," was all she replied. Her worst fears? She had no clue what they were. But if the whispers were speaking about her fears, then what did they mean? Zelda shook her head. So much had happened in a single day, and exhaustion was already creeping into her mind—and they still had quite a long way to go. They could only hope to be able to make it back to Kakariko before sundown.

"Let us go." With that, Zelda stepped into the cold shade of the trees, mind spinning with thoughts of royalty, fear, and the ghost warmth of a hand around hers.

 **o0o**

"Are you cold?" Link looked at the drenched girl shivering beside him, peering his blue eyes through his own soggy forelocks. Zelda nodded slightly, trying to ring the water from her hair with shaking hands. He hopped up and climbed down a small flight of stairs without another word.

Zelda sighed. The moment they had stepped out of the cover of trees, they were pelted with the rainstorm that she had seen in the distance that morning. Without much other choice, they fled to the stable a ways from the woods and decided they would have to stay the night there seeing that the rain wasn't going to leave any time soon. She now sat on the carpeted floor on the second level of the cozy wooden stable, shivering in her drenched clothing with her back leaned against her bed. The room was large and square, fitting seven other beds like the one she was against. They wouldn't have much privacy tonight, assuming more people rented the other beds. So far, it seemed she and Link were the only two.

Link suddenly rushed up the stairs, a woolen blanket in his hands. He crossed the room and swiftly wrapped the blanket around her and pulled it tight to her shivering frame. "There, that should help." He gave a kind smile, and she grinned in return. "You are too kind, Link."

He only shrugged, and turned to sort through his bag. "Huh, looks like my clothing is somewhat dry in my bag. I think I'll change from my sodden clothes; they aren't the most comfortable," he pulled out a loose beige shirt with gray trousers and turned to her. "What about your bags?"

Zelda grabbed her soaked satchel and peered inside, giving a relieved sigh. "They're a bit damp, but thankfully fine as well. At least the goddesses are sort of watching out for us," she shrugged and gathered her own shirt and trousers.

The two took turns changing into their dry (more or less) clothing and settled on separate beds, happy and relieved to be in warm garments and listened to the soft pattering of rain on the wood roof above their heads. Zelda was quietly sorting through her belongings, ensuring everything had survived the violent rainstorm.

Her hands suddenly ran across a small stone settled at the bottom of her bag, and she turned it over in her hands curiously. On one side words were carved into its pale surface. Zelda stared at it, puzzled. How had that gotten in her bag? She read the words aloud quietly.

" _The golden land of vast and many_

 _Holds a star in each of four's hands._

 _The four corners combine to open_

 _A bell's feet of stone and sundial;_

 _Revealing the Three's lost expiation."_

Her confusion deepened. What in Hylia's name was this? "What did you say?" Link looked up from his busywork of sharpening a dagger and gave her an equally puzzled look, then leaned across their beds to spot the stone in her palm.

"I just…" she stared at the rock as if it would give her some answer. "I found this in my bag…I'm not sure how it got there. There's something written on it, almost like a riddle of some sort." She reached across her bed and handed it to Link, who read it several times over and rose an eyebrow. "Yes, definitely sounds like a riddle. But I haven't a clue what it is talking about," he handed it back to Zelda.

She hummed in thought, trying to make sense of the words. "I wish I knew who gave it to me…and why." She shrugged, she quickly glanced around the room, seeing no one else had entered it yet. They were alone. "The only thing I can make sense of is that perhaps the 'Three' it is speaking about is the Triforce. It's a wild guess, but that's all I can think of. Plus, it's capitalized, which likely means it is talking about something divine or immortal."

Link nodded, mentally chewing on her words. "Yes, that makes sense. And 'golden land' must mean Hyrule. I've often heard it called exactly that during my travels, things like 'Hylia's golden' or 'blessed land'."

"Huh," Zelda hummed again. Was this even meant for her? Maybe someone had accidentally mistaken her bag for some else's. But she had hardly let it leave her shoulder this entire trip, which would mean someone slipped it in when she wasn't paying attention. Odd indeed…

"Do you think it was meant for me, or even the both of us?" She asked, and Link shrugged. "We're two of very few people that know much about the Triforce in this kingdom. It seems like too big of a coincidence."

Zelda nodded, rubbing the back of her hand gently. "Today has been so very queer," she sighed, sleepiness tugging at her eyes. "I think I'll go to sleep now and sleep on all the information I've received today. I am too tired to think anymore," she stated through a yawn and gathered her things back into her bags. She peered around the square room, thinking it odd no one else was in the room. They must all be in the villages, taking shelter from rain. With a slight shrug, she slipped under the heavy blanket and allowed her drowsiness to take her under.

As she slipped into a deep sleep, she faintly heard Link's gentle voice.

"Goodnight, my princess."

 **o0o**

"Are you sure you don't mind skipping Zora's Domain for now?"

The golden hair traveler sighed, stroking her horse gently. An uncertain look worried her face. "We can always go another time. I have very important things to attend to in Castletown."

Link chuckled. "That is an understatement."

Zelda nodded and sighed. She knew very little about being proper and dainty like an aristocrat, let alone govern a country. The anxiety of being a ruler was already settling in her stomach as if she had eaten a pile of rocks. She knew the information they had received from the Great Deku was only the beginning of bewildering things to happen, and she couldn't decide whether she was dreading or interested in what would happen next.

"Link," she said softly. He looked over at her, noticing her melancholy tone. "Yes?"

"I am…beyond nervous and afraid," she whispered. "I haven't a clue what to expect. I was raised as a poor, homeless woman, not a princess."

His blue eyes stared sympathetically at her worried face, and he reached across the space separating them to squeeze her fisted hand reassuringly. "Zelda," he stopped, almost as if thinking about her name, then deciding that it fit her very well once again. "I have seen how quickly you learn, and how much you care about those around you. Those are some of the most important qualities in a ruler, and you were born with them. You'll lead Hyrule into an age of prosperity."

His words rung in her head, and despite their encouragement, the whispers from the forest arose in her memory.

 _You've condemned them all to suffering._

"Thank you, Link," she replied, pushing the negative whispers from her mind. "I must tell you: I feel an immense amount of comfort in knowing that you'll be nearby while I start my new life. It really is very convenient that you are the royal family's knight." A thought struck her. The royal family was no longer some distant bloodline of her rulers, but now she knew it to be in her very own blood. What a strange thought indeed.

"Yes," he nodded. "It will be my pleasure to stand by your side and protect you, I swear it." His head bowed slightly, and her blood quickened. _It is his duty_ , she reminded herself. _He must swear to protect you because you carry royal blood_. But, she felt a slight hint of something more than simply duty in his bow. Her blood pumped even quicker.

 **o0o**

Their travels resulted in a quick and thankfully uneventful few days, and within no time at all they could see the gray walls of Castletown looming over the hills of Hyrule Field, the castle standing proudly within their confines. At the sight of such a majestic scene, Zelda couldn't help but grin. That was _her_ castle, a symbol of the unity of Hyrule. But the grin slowly faded, as anxiety began to settle in her stomach once again. Link glanced at her stiffened figure, and rose an eyebrow.

A breath quaked from her mouth. There was so much racing in her mind even now, all the way from her discovery of who she really was to the odd little rock she found in her satchel. What significance did the rock have? Clearly someone meant it for her, but why? Zelda worried she would faint from the pressure on her shoulders as the walls of Castletown slowly grew closer.

By the late-noon, the pair rode into the entrance of the town, the hooves of their horses clinking softly on the stone. They hopped off their loyal steeds, then led them to the stables where they would be tended to after their long trip. Zelda stroked her horse fondly, silently thanking it for all the walking it did just for her, then finally kissed its nose softly goodbye.

"Where are we headed?"

Zelda turned to Link, then hummed thoughtfully. "Well, of course we should go to the castle. But first, I need to find my guardian." She had so many things to ask the stern lady, and Zelda nearly sprinted toward Ragtown with Link in tow. The two turned the corner out of the stable, and Zelda almost crashed into the tall woman standing around the wall. "Please forgive me, ma'am, I didn't—"

The golden-haired girl stopped abruptly, gaping at the lady standing solidly before her. She loomed taller than even Link, with hair the color of snow pulled tightly behind her head and eyes glowing with the color of blood. She was wearing navy-blue clothing made for stealthy combat with armored shoulders, and a red emblem of an eye with a single tear on the front of her garments. She wore a stern face that, even though she was dressed strikingly different from what the young girl had ever seen, Zelda would recognize anywhere.

"Ampi!"

The stern lady only grunted in response, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Zelda couldn't stop gaping at her, having seen the woman dressed in rags and messy hair her whole life. She practically looked like a whole new person—much younger and cleaner. "You may refer to me by my true name, my dear." She said with an authoritative tone that Zelda didn't realize she missed from her time away from Castletown. "Call me Impa."

Zelda just blinked at her. Though she heard already from the Great Deku that this was in fact her name, it sounded strange coming from Zelda's guardian herself. "…Impa…" She frowned slightly. "What else have you kept from me? Are you even really who I thought you were?" She blurted outloud.

Impa maintained her solid face. "We may converse more later. For now, we need you get you to the castle." Her blood-red eyes shot up from Zelda to Link standing clueless behind the princess. "Who is this?" For a split moment, Zelda caught a shimmer of the mother-like protectiveness in Impa's stare and she nearly grinned.

"Am—Impa," she corrected herself. "This is Link." Zelda didn't elaborate further, noticing the crowded street around them. She would have to tell her guardian that he bore the Triforce of Courage later. "Let's go."

Impa gave Link the faintest glare, sized him up, then grunted and turned to lead them toward the castle. Even though she knew that she now belonged in this stone palace, Zelda couldn't help but feel unwelcomed when they stepped into the grand double doors and into the vaulted front room. Everything from the banners to the pottery looked terribly expensive, and she felt completely out of place.

"This way." Impa led them up a staircase at the back of the open room, ignoring the curious stares of servants and noblemen loitering in the room. Zelda stared at her feet, feeling uncomfortable under their gazes. She nearly expected one of them to approach and explain their disapproval of her at her trousers and dirty appearance from traveling. The Princess instead tried directing her thoughts to her surprise over Impa; she seemed to be able to navigate the castle with ease. She must have truly been her guardian when Zelda lived in the castle—though she could not remember. There was so much Zelda wanted to ask the mysterious lady that has raised her.

After a long climb up the stone staircase, the trio stepped up into an even grander room with long windows alternating with banners lining each wall and a plush carpet leading down the center. Several armored guards stood stiffly along the expanse of the walls. Zelda's heart nearly stopped when her eyes reached the end of the room to the massive throne and to the burly man sitting upon it.

Impa strode with confident steps up to the King, Link and Zelda trailing behind. "Your Majesty." She bowed down onto one knee and lowered her head respectfully, as did Link. "At long last, I present to you the lost Princess Zelda." On cue, Zelda too kneeled and lowered her head, trying desperately not to allow her nervous shaking to show. Her heart pounded wildly in her ribs, and her breath was coming much too quickly for her liking. The intimidating King said nothing, and through her eyelashes Zelda could see him rise from the throne, his gold-plated boots stepping down each step slowly and confidently until they stopped directly in front of the quaking girl.

"Rise."

Zelda was shocked to see that her legs obeyed; she half expected to collapse as soon as she stood. But miraculously, she stood solidly with her head still bowed to the ground as the King of Hyrule himself stood before her.

To her surprise, she felt a callused but gentle fingers press her chin slightly, bringing her head upward to look at the King. Zelda became even more surprised to see his previously intimidating demeanor vanished, replaced with a soft expression and eyes shining with unshed tears.

"My Zelda," he said so softly she almost couldn't hear him. His voice was deep, but gentle. "You look just like your mother."

Zelda stared at the King's shining green eyes, and a sudden wall of memories hit her with such force she nearly gasped. Her head filled with memories of this man, her father, teaching her how to play the harp, patiently waiting for her to play to correct notes. She recalled him instructing her with archery, attempting to scold her when she caused ruckus in the castle but resulting in chuckling heartily at her adventurous tendencies. She remembered him humming her lullaby to her on occasional nights when she had nightmares, telling her maid off from doing the job since he wanted to do his job as father whenever he had time to. The distant sound of his deep-bellied laughter and joking voice rung in her head. How could she ever forget?

Her own violet eyes began to shimmer as she took in the aged man before her, his hair and beard now much more silver and faint worry lines upon his forehead.

"Father," Zelda choked, and fell forward to grasp him it a tight embrace, despite how inappropriate it was to hug the King. Had her past self ever seen such a display, she might had fainted from embarrassment. But now all she could do was clutch him tightly as if she was a small child again. In that moment, he was no longer the ruler of Hyrule and she the lost princess, but rather a broken daughter clinging to her weary father.

The guards and witnesses within the throne room all shifted nervously, unsure whether to intervein or not. All they knew was that a stranger girl was embracing the King; surely, she meant no harm? They could only hope so as they gazed at the odd spectacle. They had never seen such emotion on their king before. At long last, the father and daughter let go of each other, each sniffling and trying to maintain the frantic tears breaking away from their eyes. "You are all dismissed," the King said, waving off the room. "Lady Impa and Sir Link; you two may remain."

The room hesitantly emptied until the four stood alone. No one said a word for a long moment, unsure of where to start. Impa finally spoke up.

"Princess, you may ask your questions now."

Zelda cringed slightly at the title, but began sorting through the questions she had in her head. There were so many—there wasn't enough time in the entire land to answer them all. She chose carefully, sorting the most important ones and planning to ask them first.

"What threat is upon Hyrule?"

At this, Impa and the King glanced uncertainly at each other. "We are unsure," her father began, his voice now composed. "All we know for certain is that there is a powerful person or being dwelling in the land and has been slowly regaining its power from after our attack upon it all those years ago. We fear that since the Triforce has appeared on you, that means this powerful entity has attempted to take it. It could be strong enough to break from its imprisonment in the Realm of Echoes any day now."

Zelda rose an eyebrow. "Realm of Echoes?"

"It is an alternate realm from our own," Impa explained. "It is very dangerous; if one is to venture inside within their spirit body and becomes separated from their physical connection to this world, their spirit becomes lost and splits into echoes of itself for all eternity—hence the name."

 _What_? Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. The explanation made very little sense, and only arose more questions. Impa continued, seeing the princess's confused expression.

"We imprisoned this mysterious entity into the realm after it attacked you," she explained. The King flinched slightly, unwilling to revisit the memory. "Since a lost spirit only echoes through the realm, it isn't supposed to have any physical threat onto our realm so we thought it the perfect place to imprison it. But this entity has proven to be much more powerful than suspected, and could breach a connection to our world very soon."

Zelda's heartbeat quickened. "What does that have to do with me? Why do I just now have to come out of hiding?"

"You are Hylia reborn," Impa responded. "Your divine powers are our best chance of ridding this spirit for good. Plus," she added, "Hyrule will need something positive to grasp onto if times get hard. Presenting the King's lost child to the kingdom with surely give them something to focus on."

A nervous breath hitched in Zelda's throat. _No pressure, right?_ She retorted mentally. "This…" she shook her head and stared at her muddied boots. "This is a lot to process," she whispered. "I thought I was a simple poor girl living on the streets. Within a matter of days, I find out that I am Hylia's reincarnation, I bear a divine power, and I am the Princess of Hyrule." Fatigue and exhaustion were creeping into her mind, and she imagined collapsing into bed. It sounded divine.

"I understand this is very overwhelming," the King spoke up. "If you would like to retire for the day, your room will quickly be prepared." He called out for a servant, then told him to quickly notify of the castle's maids to arrange the Princess's suite. The servant's eyes widened in confusion, glanced to the blonde girl standing before the King, then rushed off.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Zelda bowed gratefully. The King reached out and grasped her shoulders gently, pulling her from the bow. She met his gentle gaze, his eyes weary as he let out a soft sigh. "I am happier than I can ever say to see you, my Zelda. I thought I had lost you and Impa forever." He patted her shoulder lightly. "We will announce your return in a few days' time," he explained. "The kingdom deserves to know their heir is found," he released Zelda and turned to the silent blond standing at attention behind her. "Sir Link. Please escort the Princess to her room. I assume you know where it is."

Link nodded once, bowing his head. "Yes, Your Majesty." He quickly began walking away, and Zelda ran after him, smiling one last time to her father before she left. She couldn't believe she ever forgot her own parent. With one look of his worn eyes, she could recall the wonderful father he was—no surprise seeing what a great king he was as well. She could only wonder what else she had forgotten since her time in the castle when she was only a child.

The two walked through the winding hallways in silence, Link leading the way with a strong stride that Zelda could only assume appeared when he was in duty. Since she was the daughter of the king, that meant his duty extended to her, right? Zelda smiled softly to herself. She couldn't have asked for a better knight.

"Right here." He stopped in front of a tall, arched door and opened it, allowing her to step inside. She gasped at the sight. The room was practically as large as the entire ancient building she had lived in her entire life, with a plush carpet and long windows lining the back wall. Against the other wall, a full bed draped in red awaited her, and she wanted desperately to run straight to it. A carved wooden desk and shelves laid against one all, and next to them an open archway. Zelda had never seen such a luxurious room in all her life.

"This is incredible," she said softly, and turned back to Link. He remained with an expressionless face. "Do enjoy your room," he said, and Zelda wrinkled her nose at the formality. Link began turning away, but flashed her a trademark grin over his shoulder before shutting the doors. He may be on duty, but he couldn't resist Zelda's infectious excitement.

She grinned at the door, then turned to take in the room. How would she ever fill all this space? She wandered to the archway near the shelves, and found it to lead into a small bathing room with porcelain tiles lining a personal-sized pool. A spout of water was pouring from the wall and into the pool, and Zelda rose an eyebrow. How did the water do that? She stepped carefully on the tiles and over the array of soaps and scrubs to stare at the spout. She was about to touch it when a nock came from her door, and she jumped and spun around.

A plump lady opened the door cautiously, searching around the room with her eyes until they fell upon the wide-eyed Zelda standing in the archway. The lady gave a quick "oh!" and grinned, her round and rosy cheeks crinkling around her honey-brown eyes.

"Hello, hun! I'm your lady-in-waiting." She bowed slightly. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." She was stilling grinning as she stood back up.

"H-Hello," Zelda returned a shy smile. "Pardon my asking, but can you explain what a 'lady-in-waiting' is…? I'm afraid I'm rather uninformed on details of royalty," she admitted sheepishly.

"Of course!" She gave a hearty chuckle. "I am assigned to help you out. I'm sort of like a maid, just a little more personal. Anything you need, I will happily do!"

A warmer smile graced Zelda's face. She liked this woman already.

"I see," she nodded. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Lady Linde, your Majesty." She curtsied. "Now I must apologize if I seem a bit giddy—I certainly didn't wake up this morning expecting to tend to the Princess!" She clapped her hands together, but quickly stopped and cleared her throat, trying to calm her excitement. "Anyway—is there anything you need for me to do, hun?" Linde gave the tired princess a once-over. "Oh, dear. You are quite messy from your travels, I see! Well, shall we get you cleaned up? I see that's where you were headed before I barged in." She pointed to the pool behind Zelda.

"Oh, yes, if that is alright," Zelda shrugged, glancing at the bath with the seemingly magical spout. How on earth did the water make its way up to her room like that? Was it some sort of enchantment? Zelda could only guess.

"'Alright'? Of course!" Linde chuckled. She began ushering Zelda into the bathing room and began pouring the fragrant soaps into the steaming water, humming slightly as she went. "There," she nodded, then beckoned the princess. "Let's take your hair out."

Zelda bit her lip. She had always taken care of herself, never needing someone else to do so. Then again, this _was_ Lady Linde's job... With a slight shrug, Zelda walked to the rosy-cheeked lady and allowed her to gently undo her ratted braid. There was so much the young woman would have to get used to now that she was a princess.

"Oh, you have the prettiest hair!" Linde cooed to herself. "Alright, there we are. Now if you'll take off your garments I will deliver them to the laundry maids to get them washed. I shall leave you some privacy, of course. I understand this is all a lot to take in—I don't want to make you uncomfortable." The lady-in-waiting hustled out of the room, and Zelda sighed in relief. She called a quick "thank you" to Linde, then slipped out of her filthy trousers and tunic, tossing them out of the bathing room. She untied the necklace around her neck, stopping to stare at the brilliant blue sapphire. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she thought of Link, his own bright sapphire eyes shining in her memory. After placing the necklace on the vanity against the wall, she slipped into the warm water. Another sigh slipped from her lips as she eased into the bath, taking in the soft scent of lavender. Perhaps she _could_ get used to this princess business.

After a very long bath, Zelda wrapped herself in a plush towel and peered from the archway, looking for the kind lady-in-waiting. She spotted her hanging an assortment of skirts and dresses in an enormous wardrobe.

"Lady Linde?"

Linde spun around and spotted the princess, offering a smile. "All cleaned up? Well, we ought to get you something to wear. I won't make you put on anything too formal. You've earned yourself something comfy, I'd say."

Zelda smiled and nodded. She didn't enjoy the thought of wearing formal skirts and corsets—assuming that's what princesses were expected to wear. Wearing a simple dress alone would take some getting used to.

Linde pulled a loose white gown from the wardrobe and held it up to Zelda. "I think this will do. It's a nightgown, but I'm sure all you're looking forward to right now is some sleep, so it will work well."

The gown was silky and clearly expensive, and Zelda couldn't help but swish the skirt around her legs once she put it on. There was silver embroidery along the hem and sleeves, and a loose neckline. If this was "simple" clothing, Zelda could only imagine what extravagant dresses she might have to wear.

"You look absolutely lovely. That bath did you good," Linde approved. "I shall leave you now to rest. The maids will awake you in the morning, but feel free to read the books on those shelves or sightsee on your balcony if you want," the cheery lady approached the door, but turned to bow one last time. "It was absolutely lovely meeting you, Princess."

"You as well, Lady Linde," Zelda smiled sleepily. The lady-in-waiting gave one last grin, then left through the door and left the Princess in silence. At once, Zelda stumbled to the grand bed and collapsed upon it, relishing the cushioned mattress and downy comforter. _How queer_ , she thought in her last conscious moments, _not even a week ago I was sleeping on the floor of an abandoned building. Now look at me: sleeping in Hyrule Castle. How very strange_ …

She ignored the odd, faint pinch of guilt on her heart, and allowed exhaustion to take her mind, sleeping a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

 **o0o**

The new-found Princess of Hyrule awoke to a nervous voice calling to her uncertainly.

"Princess?"

She stirred in her bed, not wanting to allow the warm blankets to release her yet. She had the best rest that night than she could ever remember.

"…Princess," a shy voice called.

She opened her violet eyes to see a young lady no older than twenty standing over her, wringing her hands uncertainly. The woman's face startled a bit once Zelda awoke, but was quickly relieved.

"It is time for you to awaken, your Majesty."

Zelda moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Very well." She yawned, then looked at the maid with hazy eyes. "What is your name?" She asked the her.

"O-oh! It's Nerai, your Majesty." She gave a shaky bow of her brunette locks.

"Nerai," Zelda said in a sleepy tone. "You can drop the formal addresses. Just call me Le—Zelda." She quickly corrected herself. "Zelda." She nodded and smiled at the uncertain maid.

"If that is what you wish…Zelda."

The Princess smiled warmly at the maid, trying to make her relax. "Now, Nerai, is there anything I need to know?"

Nerai's eyes widened. "Oh yes! I'm sorry. The King has requested your presence with the council in thirty minutes. His Majesty said he would send the Royal Knight to escort you."

At this, Zelda grinned. She couldn't wait to tell Link about her room, and the kind lady-in-waiting she had met last night. She tossed the covers of her precious bed over and climbed out to begin making her bed from its messy state. Nerai's frantic voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh! Prin—Zelda! You needn't make your bed. That is my job." She rushed forward and took the pillow from Zelda and began organizing the sheets, and Zelda only shrugged. "I have selected your dress for the day," the maid said and pointed to the pile of fabric draped over the foot-table of Zelda's bed. "Lady Linde said to choose something without a corset…so I did the best I could." Nerai looked uncertain, but hustled to the dress as soon as she finished with tidying the Princess's bed. She pulled up a petticoat and several pieces of undergarments, raising an eyebrow when she saw Zelda's clueless expression.

"Uh, I've never worn complex gowns before," Zelda explained and bit her lip.

"That is what I am here for. I shall help you." For the first time since she had woken Zelda, the maid gave a bright smile and giggled slightly. "To be completely honest, I've never seen the purpose in such extravagant clothing either. But it is custom."

Zelda giggled along with her. Nerai helped her climb into the several undergarments, then assisted the helpless princess in wiggling into the cream-colored gown. Once they were done, Zelda felt completely over-dressed and ridiculous. But once again, it would be something she had to get used to as royalty. The gown _was_ beautiful, and Zelda released a quiet gasp as Nerai led her to a large mirror near her bed. The skirt was long and plush but not too full, with details in rose-gold color stitched around the hem. The waist was form-fitting, but still allowed her to breath, and to her relief, the neckline was modest and only revealed a bit of her collarbone. The sleeves reached to her elbows, but the fabric was breathable so she wouldn't overheat in the summer air.

"It's very lovely," Zelda voiced and Nerai clasped her hands together in delight. "I am very glad you like it," the maid beamed and began weaving Zelda's hair into a French braid.

A knock sounded at the door, making both the Princess and her maid jump. "That must be Sir Link," the maid hustled to the door and beckoned Zelda. The young lady lifted the end of her skirt and tried her best not to trip on the hem, chuckling lightly at the _swoosh_ the skirts made as she walked in her flats. Nerai opened the door and bowed her head. "S-sir Link, the Princess is ready."

Zelda walked to the door fully now, raising an eyebrow when she noticed Nerai's flushed face as she inclined her head to the knight before her. Zelda shrugged it off, spotting Link in a dark-blue tunic with his hands clasped behind his back. His face was stoic like last night, though it faltered as he saw the lovely princess in the doorway. His eyes widened as he looked Zelda up and down, and he bowed his head.

"You look stunning, Princess."

Zelda's face was dusted with a faint red, and Link tried his hardest not to tease her, determine to remain professional. "Thank you, Sir Link," she teased, trying to remain composed. Something about the dress made the royal-like manners come more naturally for her.

"The King awaits," Link said, then gestured his hand forward and escorted the Princess through the castle once again.

They arrived at two large doors with armored guards standing on either side. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't help but stare curiously at the beautiful young lady trying her best not to trip over her skirts behind Link. Link cleared his throat, shooting the guards a warning glare before muttering something to the herald standing near the door. The man nodded, his eyes widening as he glanced at Zelda.

"Right this way," he gestured. With that, he shoved the grand doors open and bellowed in a loud clear voice.

"Presenting her Majesty: Princess Zelda Nohansen of Hyrule."

The chattering echoing in the large, round room came to an abrupt silence. Zelda stepped nervously into the room, taking in the wide eyes and shocked faces of several people seated around a stone table. She stood in the loud silence, waiting for someone to say something. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. All at once, the people arose from their chairs and bowed down into deep inclines regarding the Princess. She simply stared at them, unused to the formal behavior directed to her.

"Arise," she heard a familiar voice say. The King arose from his seat as the rest lifted from their bows and retook their seats. "Please welcome my daughter, everyone."

They continued to stare, now breaking out in whispers among each other. The King beckoned to Zelda, and she walked to him and took a seat by his side at his command, positioning her dress so she could sit easily on it.

"As you have known," the King began, silencing the councilmen. "My child was tragically lost many years ago. But within the past few weeks, it came to my attention that the child had been found in hiding with her guardian, Impa." The King gestured to the stern lady standing to the side, and Zelda smiled discretely at her. "I am delighted to announce that my Zelda is with us today, alive and well."

He smiled with a fatherly fondness at her, and the councilmen all chattered excitedly. Zelda twiddled nervously with the stitching of her dress.

"Now," he silenced the men once again. "We must discuss matters of her exposure to the public, as well as a kingdom-wide celebration to be held in her honor."

Zelda's eyes widened at this. _A celebration for me?_ She pondered.

"When do you plan to reveal her, your Majesty?" A man voiced.

"As soon as we have the celebration details put into place. It will be a simple affair, mostly for the people to bring union unto Hyrule. I think it wise to invite neighboring kingdoms as well."

The councilman nodded. Zelda's heart began to beat even more. _Is there always this much pressure to being royalty_?

"I shall organize the invitations, Sire. As well as the public announcement," a thin man committed, and the King nodded. "It will be a lovely opportunity to find potential consorts for the Princess from the princes of the surrounding kingdoms."

Zelda's eyes widened. She had only been a princess for a few days, and they were already looking for someone for her to marry? Sure, she would have to think about it eventually if she were to produce an heir. But so soon? A thought struck her, and she frowned. _I won't be able to marry for love_ , she realized. Something about the thought made her heart sink, and she unconsciously twiddled with the sapphire stone hanging around her neck.

The King chuckled. "Yes, Intendant. But we needn't rush that matter so quickly." The Princess relaxed slightly. But the depressing thought still nagged at her mind, even as she tried to push it away. It would be her duty as princess to marry a strong ruler for her people, even if she did not love the man. As princess, Hyrule would now come first before her own needs, and in that moment, she vowed to keep that promise.

Court continued onward, discussing matters of surrounding kingdoms, and plans for celebrations. Zelda tried to pay attention as much as she could, but to her distress much of their conversations went over her head. After what seemed like hours, the King finally concluded the meeting and dismissed himself and Zelda from the stony room.

"Zelda," he stopped her once they had left the room, his guards standing silently behind him. "I hope you are coping fine. I know this is all probably a lot to handle."

"I am very grateful to be treated with such high esteem," she assured with a smile. "It is wonderful to be back. Though my memory has been lost and I remember few details," she gazed around the tall castle walls and bit her lip, "the castle feels very familiar to me."

His eyes suddenly became saddened. "My dear…do you remember me?"

She returned her look to him and bowed her head. "Yes, father. I must admit: I did not initially, but as soon as I saw you I remembered you and all the efforts you spent on raising me." She smiled fondly at the memories of her father and his twinkling eyes.

Zelda peered up to see the same eyes, now much more wrinkled and weary, but that faint twinkle still shining under the age. He quickly embraced her, then looked at her dress. "Dresses suit you." He smiled and chuckled slightly at Zelda's disagreeing frown. "Now you may do as you please today. Go explore the castle; make some friends. I am sure there are some people that would love to see you again after all these years. The castle is safe, so you may roam freely." With that, he patted her shoulder and left down the hallway with his guards marching behind, leaving her alone in the looming corridor.

Where to?

She allowed herself to wander mindlessly around the grand structure, not paying much attention to where her feet were leading her. Guards and maids bustled about, each giving her a curious glance as they went on their business. The castle seemed like a labyrinth, full of winding hallways and numerous rooms for varying purposes. She subconsciously kept an eye out for Link, though she recalled him saying he was on a break from his duties for a few weeks. Would he still be even now that the King had suddenly returned from his secret business? Either way, she kept her eyes peeled for a blond head of messy hair just in case.

Before she knew it, her legs carried her to an exit and she entered into a large area that looked like a garden. The summer flowers and swaying trees were beautiful in the afternoon sun, and the faint smell of pollen hung in the air. With a content smile, she walked the stone pathways and observed the flowers, naming them off in her head. She didn't know where she had learned the names of the plants, yet they came quickly without a second thought. Something about each flower, the warm summer sun, and stone paths…it seemed very familiar.

A sway of color in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see a pale pink carnation growing in the middle of a cluster of grass. She stepped off the pathway hesitantly, walking to the lonely flower with a confused expression on her face. With hesitation, she leaned to brush the wavy petals gently with her fingers as she stared at the flower. A sudden wave of recollection of a memory hit her with such force she gasped.

 _Zelda loved the garden. It was the one place she could escape the stuffy castle and finally get a much-needed breath of fresh air and pick the flowers that the gardeners planted just for her. She walked among the grassy lawn, collecting every variety of flower she could spot, already holding a vast assortment of floral in her small arms. A bright pink carnation caught her eye, and she skipped to it while humming her favorite lullaby. She double checked her armful of flowers to see if she had a carnation, and it seemed it was the only variety of flower she was still missing from the bundle. Zelda was just about to lean over to pick the petite flower when she heard a loud thud behind her, and a pain bloomed on the back of her head. She tried to spin around to see who it was, but only caught sight of the back of her guardian's armor as the lady was running at the attacker, protecting the injured princess._

 _The flowers fluttered from the small princess's grasp, and she cried out in pain and shock as she saw the speckles of blood across the grass, causing a gruesome meadow of flowers made of deep red. A muffle voice called in her head, gentle yet piercing._

 _"_ _Zelda…the stone…"_

 _Blackness grabbed her vision, and her awareness fled her quicker than the wind._

"Zelda!"

She was on her hand and knees, shaking uncountably while one hand clutched the back of her head. The cream color of her dress was now tainted a muddy brown on her knees. Her breath came labored and strained, and the pain on the back of her head threatened to steal the last of her strength.

A hand grasped her shoulder, and she shouted.

 _It has found me. It killed Impa, now it's my turn. The guards are all dead; no one is left to protect me. I'm so sorry, father—_

"Hey! It's okay, it's me!" Strong hands clutched her swinging wrists as she furiously squirmed, attempting to flee from the grasp. "Zelda!"

Her eyes focused, coming back to reality, and she saw wide sapphire eyes boring into her own and she instantly stopped. Her breath was still short and she continued to quiver under Link's hold. The violet of her eyes were still dazed and wide, pieces of her blonde hair falling from the intricate braid on her head. "Link?" She squeaked.

"Zelda," he breathed, finally relaxing his clutch around her wrists. "You scared me," he pulled her into a hug, her arms pressed against his chest. She shivered as she felt his breath against her ear, his heartbeat thudding steadily against her cheek as she leaned into him. Despite her disheveled state, she still managed to blush. Link's embrace felt so comfortable, so perfect. She could smell him, that wild scent that was so distinct of pine and wind. Slowly, her heart slowed and her quaking calmed, and Link pulled back and let her go, and she instantly missed his warmth and the sound of his heartbeat. _Quit it_ , she scolded herself. _You aren't thinking straight_. She shook the thought from her head and look at Link, now standing an appropriate distance from her.

"Sorry, Princess," he bowed, frowning and glancing around the garden. "That was completely inappropriate of me."

"Link, it's fine—"

"Princess?"

The Princess and Link both turned to see Impa materialize from the shadows suddenly. Her ruby eyes glared at Link, but he maintained a stoic face and strong posture as if nothing happened.

"Her Majesty was in distress," Link stated with an uninterested tone. "Do you know the cause?"

Impa only grunted, still staring uncertainly at the knight. Her attention turned to the shaken Princess, now standing unsteadily on her feet. "Princess, are you all right?"

Zelda glanced between the anticipating faces, and bit her lip. "I…I remembered something."

Impa rose an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "The attack," Zelda whispered, and Link tensed. "I was in the garden…You were there, Impa, protecting me," she rubbed the back of her head. "But I got hit." She heard remembered the voice calling in the memory, and furrowed her eyebrows.

 _The stone…_

"Impa?"

The stern lady grunted.

"What is 'the stone'? There was a voice…it said something about some stone. I haven't a clue what it was talking about."

"I'm sorry, Princess. But that is a terribly vague description."

Zelda hummed in frustration and thought. _What_ was _the voice talking about? And who was it?_ The three's attention was brought to the glowing on Zelda's hand as the Triforce began to resonate, and Link rubbed his gloved hand uncomfortably as well.

"The stone…The Triforce is resonating to the mention of this 'stone'," Zelda observed.

"Well?" Impa inquired.

"I…I don't know," Zelda admitted, eyeing Link and he shrugged behind Impa. The guardian noticed the exchange between the two, then turned to glare at the knight once again. "We must return inside the castle, Princess." With that, she turned to lead Zelda into the castle and leaving Link behind. Zelda turned her head to him one last time, pointing frantically to the garden and holding up ten fingers while Impa was faced away. She could only hope he understood what she meant. He nodded at her wild gesturing, then slipped away in the opposite direction.

Impa led Zelda back to her room, a look of disapproval clear on her face as she closed the door behind the Princess as she stumbled over her now-stained gown.

"Zelda, it is not safe for you to go into the garden any longer. Not if it makes you recall such violent memories—and especially if you are out to meet with some _man_ ," she warned in a menacingly calm voice that Zelda recognized all too well.

"Impa," the Princess frowned and crossed her arms. "You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly well. But, you're a princess now. You cannot get so _closely_ acquainted with a man. You have surely realized by now that your courtship will be with a prince or nobleman. It is best you avoid relationships with anyone else lest you are hurt."

Zelda's eyes widened, and an embarrassed and angry blush tinted her cheeks. "I am _not…seeing_ him in that way. You of all people should know that it would take a long time to ever win me over like that." Well, that isn't the complete truth. Zelda knew that she was much more than just interested with Link…but she simply blamed it on the Triforce upon both their hands for causing their connection. After only a week, however, she felt as if she had known Link for her entire life.

Impa didn't seem to buy her explanation, and continued staring the Princess down. Zelda flinched slightly under her glare; she was much more intimidating now with armor and the red paint beneath her eye than when she wore rags in the streets. The grim lady sighed. "Zelda…" She relaxed her crossed arms slightly. "I know you're young and it's inevitable that something like this would happen, but—"

"He bears the Triforce of Courage."

Impa certainly didn't expect that, as seen by her mouth hanging slightly ajar with unsaid words. She quickly snapped her jaw closed, stern face furrowing even further. "Why him of all people?" she muttered under her breath. Zelda frowned, confused over Impa's apparent dislike for the knight. "Well, I guess that's a rather good excuse for his presence in the garden." The guardian's lips remained in a uniform line.

"He was simply seeing I was okay. He _is_ the royal family's knight—"

"Yes, yes. I know that. I have known his position of knight for some time now." She waved Zelda off. "Now, Zelda. You said you heard a voice in your flashback." Impa waited patiently, glowing eyes of blood burning into the Princess.

"Yes," the blonde girl nodded, her braid bouncing against her back. "I didn't recognize it. Whomever it was, they sounded female. She didn't have a foreboding voice…in fact, it was very peaceful. I wish I knew whom it was." Zelda lifted a finger to her chin in thought, trying to recall the voice. What was this "stone"?

"Perhaps it was the Goddess."

"What?" Zelda lifted an eyebrow at her guardian.

"You _are_ very connected to the heavens, seeing that you bear their Triforce and are the descendant of Hylia. It would only make sense. The 'stone', however…I am uncertain what she meant."

"I as well," the Princess huffed, slouching slightly in defeat.

"Did you come across anything peculiar on your travels that might clue to what the voice was speaking about?"

"Hm, not that I can think of—Oh!" Zelda smacked her palm to her forehead. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? She suddenly hopped on her toes and rushed to her satchel hanging near her bed untouched since she had arrived yesterday. Excitedly, she dug through the dirty clothing and supplies until her fingers came across something cool and round, and she rushed back to her guardian.

"This appeared in my satchel shortly after we left the Lost Woods," she held the engraved stone up for Impa to inspect. The stern woman leaned over, and took the rock gently from the Princess and read over the words several times with her usual stoic expression. She gave a slight grunt, then handed it back. "And you say it just 'appeared'?"

"Yes."

"You don't know who put it in your bag?"

"Nope."

Impa grunted again, deep in thought. "Well, it seems this might be the 'stone' the voice was speaking of. But I am unsure what this riddle means."

The young woman sighed, frustrated at their little progress. She had been mulling the riddle over in her head ever since she first saw it, and was just as clueless what it meant other than the few ideas she and Link managed to come up with. Despite her frustration, however, she was excited to discover what it signified and what lied at the solution to the stone.

"I think that the land it refers to is Hyrule," Zelda explained to her guardian. "And the Three may be three Goddesses. Other than that, I am equally as stumped."

"That is definitely a start," Impa nodded, glancing at the stone in the Princess's hand. "As for the four corners of the land…that may be referring to the four races' providences."

The Princess rose a single blonde eyebrow. "'Races'?"

"The races among Hylia's land. Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, and Gerudo."

A spark of excitement lit in Zelda's eyes, and she read a line from the riddle aloud with sudden realization. "'… _Holds a star in each of four's hands.'_ Do you think these 'stars' are in each races' respective possession?"

Impa grunted thoughtfully. "It may be. But I do not know what the stars could be."

The Princess was trying to suppress an elated grin. The puzzle pieces were being deciphered, albeit at a slow piece, but were being solved nonetheless. The revelation was exhilarating. "A star could mean something valuable. For example, how people refer to their achieved or loved ones being 'stars'. Maybe there is something important in each races' possession that we need to gather?"

Her guardian nodded, giving a slight impressed look. The motherly shine in her eyes became more defined as she proudly looked at the princess she had raised herself. "That is a very good idea." She brought a finger to her chin, thinking. "Perhaps you could do some research in the castle's library. I am sure you could find some clues there. And Zelda? Please stay away from the gardens."

"Thank you so much, aunt." Zelda smiled warmly, clutching the stone in her hands. She felt slightly guilty as she recalled her plans to meet Link in the gardens at ten that night, but it was for good reason. She would have to apologize to her guardian later. "Oh! I mean Impa." She smiled bashfully. "I am still getting used to all these new names…"

Impa's lips lifted ever so slightly, hinting toward a discreet smile. "You will fit into habit in due time, my dear."

As Zelda rushed off to find the library, she pondered Impa's words. Her guardian seemed to speak of much more than just adapting to new names—perhaps on a more grander scale: a new life of royalty and adventure.

 _A/N: Thanks for dropping in and reading! I hope every one is enjoying the story so far. If you have any suggestions or anything be sure and let me know. Until next time._

 _-Ximnah_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That's actually quite brilliant," Link gleamed, turning the stone over in his hand. Zelda grinned back, excited as well to have discovered so many hunches with her guardian earlier that day. The Princes had spent much of the day cooped in the castle's library, flipping through old books and sneezing from the cloud of dust she had stirred. Despite the dust, she wasn't able to stifle the small smile upon her lips the entire time in the library. The room was larger than any library Zelda had ever seen, and the numerous books she spotted lining the shelves and walls made her nearly squeal with excitement. Growing up on the streets had only allowed her and Impa to own a small assortment of books, and even then, her stubborn guardian would only permit her to read a couple of them. But in this library, she had free reign; she nearly skipped to each book as she gathered a pile of history and riddle compilations to decipher her own riddle upon the small stone.

To her disappointment, she had discovered very little information that would aid her or Link. There was a single book that she didn't have time to read, for she planned to meet her knight in the gardens in a few minutes, but she brought the small, red and stained book with her anyways. The only thing that caused her interest was the engraved image of four beings on the cover, worn and barely visible from its old age.

She now stood in the gardens, a cloudless and silent night hanging over her head, with Link leaning against a pillar with the riddle stone in his grasp and a thoughtful look upon his face. Zelda had told him the few new ideas that she and Impa had managed to figure out, and he was mulling them over in his strategic head. They were step by step getting closer to the answer.

"Now," he held up the stone, gave it one last look, then handed it back to the Princess. "Will it be up to us to retrieve these stars? Sure, we could send a messenger to do it, but…" he frowned. "I don't know that I trust anyone in the castle enough. I'd rather we both look for them."

"I would love to," Zelda smiled softly, remembering how much she enjoyed their trip from only a day ago. She wanted almost more than anything to get back out in Hyrule's beautiful landscapes. "Oh!" Her eyes brightened with excitement. "If a star is in each race's possession, that means I will finally be able to meet each of them if I were to travel to find these treasures. I would wish for you to accompany me again, of course," she added, a shy smile tugging at her mouth.

"Yes," Link smiled back, sharing her excitement. "It would be an honor. When should we plan to set out? I'd say the sooner the better, seeing that..." he stopped, frowning suddenly. "Never mind. When do you have in mind, my Princess?"

She nudged him slightly in the ribs, still not fond of the title. He only laughed. "I'd say as soon as the celebrations are over. Father told me this evening over dinner that they would plan to present me to the public in two days' time." Zelda recalled the memory, sitting in an enormous and beautiful dining hall while being fed more than she had ever eaten in her life. Her father chatted joyfully, telling of the plans for the celebrations that were to take place, and that the letter pigeons had already been sent to several providences and neighboring kingdoms. The Princess simply smiled and ate quietly, allowing her father to talk without interruption. All she could think is of how many children back in Ragtown she would be able to feed with that much food.

"And how long is the event supposed to last?"

"Father said hopefully only one night—though the princes and noblemen from around the other lands may stay a day or two." The young woman shuddered, not wanting to think about the idea that one of the men she would meet might be her future husband. Link noticed the unsettling gesture, and rose an eyebrow. "Zelda?"

She sighed. "It is no surprise…but I was just thinking…" Zelda bit her lip, looking across the still lawn bathed in a blue blanket of darkness. "…I very well may end up being courted to one of these princes one day. I won't even have a choice."

Her knight simply kept staring at her, an unreadable expression upon his handsome features. Zelda's heart lurched, and her hand felt for the sapphire necklace around her neck—a new-found nervous habit of hers. Through his solid mask, however, Zelda thought she could almost make out a burning expression within his brilliant blue eyes…

"But my duty is to my kingdom," she took a deep breath, straightening her shoulders. "I will do what is best for my subjects, and that includes providing them with a strong king."

Link nodded, then looked away across the lawn as well. "You are a ruler in your blood," he said softly. "You've only known you are a princess for less than a week and yet you have a burning loyalty and passion for your people and their wellbeing." He turned back, now with a soft and admiring smile, though it was tinged with the slightest bit of sadness. Zelda held his stare, trying to make out what he was thinking.

"Well," she said after a moment of silence. "Shall we plan to head off in few days?"

Link grinned more now, and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He glanced at the position of the moon hanging silver in the night sky and sighed. "I ought to allow you back to your room," he offered her an arm, but she shook her head.

"Actually, I'm not even supposed to be out here right now," she admitted sheepishly. "I had to sneak past Lady Linde and well, lie to Impa… It would be best if I returned alone."

"Lady Linde?" Link rose an eyebrow.

"Yes," Zelda responded, looking between his eyes. "Do you know her?"

He only hummed thoughtfully, then looked away and chuckled while changing the subject. "Oh, Zelda. You may be royalty but you still are a mischievous and sneaky woman." Link shook his head and turned to the Princess fully now, and took her hand in his, planting a gentle and lingering kiss onto her knuckles. With that, he turned around and left Zelda in the garden.

She stood there still, fingers tingling with the ghost of his lips. A familiar warmth spread to her cheeks and her chest. _Oh no_ , she thought. _Have I…?_ She shook her head, and spun on her heels to make her way back to her room, slipping easily past sleepy guards and maids. The fact that she could sneak around so easily concerned her, but she shook that thought off as well as she slipped into her luxurious bed and allow sleep to cradle her mind.

 **o0o**

The day had finally come. The Princess couldn't decide if she was terrified or giddy for this day—maybe both. All she knew is that she was a mess the moment she woke from her restless sleep, her blankets and pillow awry from a night of tossing and turning. Lady Linde had gone out of her way to wake the Princess this morning rather than send a maid, but she was surprised to walk in and see Zelda already up and standing on her balcony, golden hair loose in a shining waterfall down to her hips and a book in hand. She was leaned against the stone railing, still clad in her silk nightgown.

"Princess," Linde's character grin could be heard in her voice. "I see you have gotten an early start. The sun is barely awake."

"Yes," Zelda responded simply, too busy in her book. She had started to get used to maids and Linde walking in at random into her room, and no longer jumped in surprise when one arrived. "And Lady Linde, I have told you about calling me by such formal titles." The golden-haired girl now turned to her lady-in-waiting, attempting a glare but her smile threw the look off. In the few days she had lived in the castle, she had grown quite fond of her kind maid and couldn't ever be cross with her—no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh, yes. I know, hun," Linde chuckled. "It's just habit. Forgive me. Now, I heard a rumor or something that some _event_ is going on today…oh Goddesses, I wish I could remember what." Linde giggled, her cheeks causing her honey eyes to crinkle. Zelda smiled, though the look did not fully reach her eyes. Her lady-in-waiting saw the anxiety upon her face immediately, and quieted. "Zelda, hun," she cocked her head slight, her dirty-blonde bun on her head shifting slightly. "Don't worry yourself quite so much." The kind lady approached the Princess, and patted her lightly on the shoulder with a gentler smile.

"I know, Linde…it's just a lot of pressure." The Princess bit her lip and shifted her book nervously in her hands. "I…" She looked seriously at her lady-in-waiting, contemplating whether or not to tell her of her past. The kind, honey-brown eyes filled with love and concern were enough to convince her. "Linde, I don't know if anyone has told you but…these years when I was 'missing', I was actually living quite close. Castletown, even. Except…" She turned back around to her balcony looking over a quiet Castletown, and in the distance Hyrule Field. If she peered hard enough, she could even see the looming mountain range to the east. But he gaze returned within the town beneath her, to a particular spire poking from a poorer part of town. "I lived on the streets. I was a resident of Ragtown—hardly a single rupee to my name. I never knew any different, but it was a simple life. I was just another face in the crowd."

Linde listened quietly, following the Princess's gaze with her own. "Now my face will be iconic. I don't know if that is a good thing or not…" her fingers trailed the imprints on her book mindlessly. "I feel guilty," she admitted suddenly.

"Whatever for, hun? You have lived a humble life, and you are making lovely progress as a Princess. Impa has said that your etiquette is pristine and that you are learning law and governing behavior very quickly."

"Yes," Zelda nodded. She had been studying with Impa and sometimes her father over such subjects, and though they were tough to understand at first, she was starting to process them. It was almost like she was wired to be a ruler. "But all my friends, all the homeless little children back in Ragtown, they are still stuck living ill lives with their stomachs hardly filled as they lay to rest every night. It seems horribly unfair that I too was living in such conditions and am now being treated with luxury while they are not. I almost feel as if I am betraying them," her hands shook softly, her gaze never leaving Ragtown in the distance.

"Zelda, my sweet princess." Linde reached out and placed her hand over the quivering girl's. "You mustn't feel such guilt. Just the very fact that you feel so horribly is proof enough of your kind heart. And," she patted Zelda's hand. "Just because you are royalty doesn't mean you can't pay them a visit and help them out. I am sure they would be elated to see you."

Zelda finally turned to her maid, a relaxed smile slowly fading onto her lips. "You are right, Linde…I should pay them a visit when I have the chance. Thank you," she reached out her arms and embraced the cheery woman with a tight hug. Linde chuckled slightly, returning the hug. "Anything for you, hun. That is what I am here for." They released, and Zelda's shoulders were noticeably less drooped, and a new shine of excitement shone in her violet eyes.

"Now," Linde placed her hands on her hips. "Down to business. I hear that you will first be attending a tea social with the princes that arrived last night. We need to find you something to wear." With that, the motherly lady marched off to Zelda's massive wardrobe and began sorting through the wide assortment of gowns. Zelda frowned. She already knew that since today was a special event that she would be expected to wear something a bit more formal. With a sigh, she walked to the center of her room as her lady-in-waiting hummed and dug out layers of garments.

 **o0o**

 _Late? I can't be late now! I have to make a good impression. Being late will_ not _help with that!_ Zelda rushed—as best as she could in heels and a long gown—to the gardens. Link was assigned to escort her, and he was jogging ahead to try to keep up. Though she could not see him, he was trying to stifle a humorous grin at the Princess's frantic mood. Before the Princess had arrived at the castle and he served for her, he never had a difficult time masking any expression and acting stoic. But for a reason he didn't know why, he had a much harder time trying to do so around the Princess.

The knight finally reached the end of the long corridor and halted in front of the door, and beckoned for Zelda to do the same. She took the moment to ensure she looked fine—her pale blue gown's petticoat still in place, her pinned hair still tidy—and took a deep breath. _Time to woo some princes_ , she thought. She almost groaned.

"Ready, your Highness?" Link inquired, giving her a once-over. She offered a nod, pulled shoulders and head high in a regal stance that she had been practicing for the past few days, and stepped through the door as her knight opened it. The late-morning sun nearly blinded her the moment Zelda stepped into the warm air, and she nearly faltered. But it would take much more than the shining sun to throw her off.

"Princess Zelda," a familiar voice boomed across the gardens. As Zelda's vision cleared, she saw that these grounds were different from the garden she had stumbled across the other day—and she was glad for it. There would be no need to remember traumatic experiences while trying to socialize.

She peered around and spotted the voice that called her name, seeing her father standing in front of a seat placed under a large tree, several other seats surrounding it. Step by step she made her way forward to the King, gulping as she came closer and saw several men sitting in the surrounding seats, each dressed with fine clothing and sat with rigid, royal postures. The King gestured for her to stand next to him, and she did so quickly. "Please welcome my daughter, Princess Zelda," her father introduced her to the men around them. Gracefully, each of the ten men stood and bowed to her, and she returned the gesture.

"Please, enjoy the refreshments and feel free to socialize. This is a social event, after all." The King smiled slightly, then turned to chat with a middle-aged man to his right. The garden walls were quickly filled with quiet and sophisticated conversation as everyone began engaging. Zelda tried desperately not to reach for her necklace and fiddle with it, determined to remain regal.

"Princess," a smooth voice said to her, and she turned to him. Before her stood a tall, handsome man with dark features. Zelda noticed his round ears and features, and marveled. She couldn't recall ever meeting a human having lived around solely Hylians her whole life. "I am Prince Reyman of Labrynna. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took her gloved hand and kissed it in formal ritual. He turned his chocolate brown eyes to her, and offered a wide smile. "The pleasure is mine," she responded and bowed her head slightly.

"It is lovely news to hear of your discovery," he began. "I never knew Hyrule's King had a daughter."

"Yes," she nodded. "Even much of Hyrule didn't know there was a princess. Only simply that the King had a child at one point that disappeared." Zelda hoped he wouldn't push the subject—she wasn't fond of the idea of sharing such personal details with a complete stranger. To her relief, he didn't

"Either way, it is very fortunate you have returned. I am glad to hear of your wellbeing. How is Hyrule these days? I am sad to admit that I haven't been able to visit in quite some time." He gave a look of genuine interest, and Zelda smiled.

"Hyrule is doing very well. The Goddesses have blessed these days with peace and prosperity, as no wars nor contention have been evident for several centuries."

"How lovely to hear," he smiled another wide grin. "Though I am sure it is quite odd for you to be surrounded by humans," he said suddenly, as if reading Zelda's previous thoughts.

"Ah, you are hardly different from ourselves," she assured.

"I assume so," a sudden gleam of humor shone in his eyes. "Though, I must admit we have one advantage."

The Princess rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, we aren't blessed with pointed ears. Thus, we don't have the risk of poking someone's eye out. I can't say Hylians are quite so lucky."

Zelda let out a sudden and surprised bought of laughter. "You do have a very good point there, Your Majesty."

He grinned with her. "I do. I beg you enlighten me though: how do you protect yourselves from each other? Surely you have to refrain from turning your heads too quickly towards someone lest a mishap occur. Your shops must make plenty of money selling eye patches."

The Princess simply laughed some more, a melodious sound ringing through the gardens. Perhaps conversing with these princes wouldn't be quite so bad—assuming they were all as kind and humorous as Reyman.

"My," she said through her giggles. "If I ever see a Hylian with an eyepatch, I'll be sure to ask them if their fate was from such an accident." She continued smiling as she looked back at the Prince. "I hadn't known the Prince of Labrynna to be such a comedian."

"Ah," he shrugged. "Being royalty can be quite stuffy sometimes. I find it best to lighten it with some good old humor sometimes. It's exhausting being so serious at times."

Zelda could only nod and sigh in agreement. "Yes, I must agree. It is a lot of work."

Reyman smiled, then glanced his warm, brown eyes to their side. "Well, I'd best share you with the rest of the princes. I don't want to be unfair." He bowed low once again. "Thank you for your company, Princess. I look forward to the dinner tonight."

"I as well," Zelda smiled, bowing her head. With that, he left, and was soon replaced by another regal man standing in his place. This man was much shorter and a tad wider—as seen by the pastry in his hand, he was a fan of desserts. The Princess met his pale eyes, and nearly flinched at the pure disinterest radiating from their irises.

"Princess."

With a forced smile, Zelda awaited further greeting, yet he offered nothing else and simply took a bite from his pasty and stared at her through lazy eyelids. "Uh," her smile was faltering. "I am Princess Zelda—as you have probably discovered since…my father introduced me." Mentally, she facepalmed. _I sound like an idiot!_ The man offered no response. "…and you are…?"

"Lord Ateek."

"It's a pleasure to meet your Lordship," she bowed her head uncomfortably. Zelda glanced around, trying to spot a way out. Going from speaking with the lively Prince Reyman to this Lord was a striking difference, and the sheer boredom radiating from him was bothering her greatly. Why did he even bother approaching her if he had no desire to converse—or pretend to be polite?

"So," she leaned back up. "If you don't mind my asking, which blessed land have you come from?"

"Ikana."

"I see," she attempted to force a smile; Zelda had never heard of such a land. "I must thank you for traveling all this way for the sake of Hyrule. Your presence is much appreciated." Despite how awkward the situation was, she felt the random desire to laugh. This was so terribly awful, and it was at the point of being comical. Perhaps Prince Reyman would like to hear about this meeting later; he would surely share her laughter.

"Uh-huh," the Lord responded. Zelda wondered if he was capable of constructing full sentences. The violet eyes searched around desperately for a reason to leave the conversation, and to her relief she spotted the servants setting teacups around a small table. "It seems the tea is ready. If you will excuse me." She didn't wait to hear his half-hearted response, and practically ran to the table. A servant handed her and several other noblemen their tea, and Zelda thanked him. She felt a strange sense of discomfort when no one else in the gardens thanked the servants like her.

"How are you holding up, my Zelda?" Her father's voice startled her as she gripped her cup, but she soon relaxed to hear a familiar voice.

"I'm...surviving," she grimaced. The King only chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Prince Reyman of Labrynna is very kind, though."

"Yes," her father smiled, and spotted the tall man speaking with another aristocrat. "From my understanding, he is quite the jester."

"That he is," she grinned, recalling his teasing over Hylian ears. She had taken no offense to such teasing—surely many of the other races thought Hylians look very odd with their pointed ears and sharp features. Zelda took a sip of her tea, savoring the refreshing flavor. Even after a few days she couldn't quite get over how spoiled castle life was and how delicious every meal and snack was. The conversation with Linde popped in her mind about Ragtown, however, and she suddenly felt very anxious to see her old friends.

"Your Majesty," she began, using his formal title since others were around. "May I ask when the social dinner will end this evening?"

"Already anxious to be done with an event that hasn't even started, are we?" Her father grinned and patted her lovingly on the shoulder. "I do not know, my dear Princess. But for your sake I will ensure it does not extent too late into the night."

"Thank you," she relaxed. Maybe then she would have time to wind down from all the socializing that was sure to come. "Well, I guess I should try to make some more acquaintances," Zelda sighed. "I shall see you later." Her father looked to her, green eyes shining with pride. His voice suddenly quieted and he looked like he was troubling to mask his sudden emotion. "My Zelda," he smiled softly. "You are even more strong and beautiful than I could ever imagine. Impa did well raising you," his eyes turned down slightly and a faint twist of guilt played across his face. "I wish I could have been there to help."

"Father," Zelda too quieted her voice. "Do not blame yourself for such things. I have plenty of memories of your efforts to raise me as a child. Plus," she smiled, "you have shown your fatherly kindness is leading your kingdom so well. That is enough for me to know that our people are safe and happy."

At first, he didn't respond, but then slowly nodded, trying to smile back. "You will make a lovely queen."

The Princess bowed her head in thanks, heart warmed, then headed off to meet more noblemen and princes despite her reluctance.

 **o0o**

By the time of the public revelation, Zelda was quite exhausted from all the conversing and strain she put upon herself by trying to stay regal and polite. Being a princess was proving to be quite the task—though she didn't mind it too much. Despite her tiredness, she was buzzing faintly with anxiousness and excitement both in anticipation to being revealed to her people. It was a war between terror and joy as her maids fussed and cleaned her appearance.

To the Princess's dismay, it was requested of her to change outfits for the sake of the public, and another round of excruciating hours was scheduled for the process. She now sat in a plush chair in her room, several ladies bustling about to brush her hair straight and sleek, and style it to what they said was tradition for Hyrule's princesses. Zelda simply sat put, allowing herself to try and relax with her eyes closed while her hair was being yanked and perfected.

"Alright, we are done, your Majesty." Nerai informed her. "Now we just need to dress you and we will be done."

Zelda opened her eyes and grunted. "Just dress her"? That was a painful process in itself. She allowed Nerai and the rest of the maids to guide her to her from her seat and helped her into the excessive layers of undergarments. Zelda wilted slightly when she saw the corset to the outfit, and Nerai gave her a small smile of an apology. After finally tightening the laces and yanking her waist until she could barely breathe, the maids aided her in climbing into the actual dress. Once the process was over, Zelda had never felt more overdressed and tightly wound in her entire life.

Lady Linde suddenly entered the room, and shooed off the maids as the Princess thanked them for their help. Once the army of young ladies left, Linde stepped in front of Zelda to get a better look and gasped with delight at the sight. "Oh, Zelda, hun! You look like a goddess," she gleamed and pressed her round hand against her chest. "You must have a look for yourself. All of Castletown will be stunned to see their golden Princess." Linde took Zelda's gloved wrist and guided her to the large mirror, beaming with her usual grin.

Zelda had to admit: she was rather stunned herself. Her blonde hair was loose, not including the ribbons tying the ends and the golden pendant hanging from her hair in the back. A soft line of kohl lined her eyes, causing the violet hue of her irises to look piercing, and her lips were tinted in a slightly deeper pink. The dress fit her like a glove, and looked like it was made just for her. The bodice was a royal purple, pulled fitting around her slim waist. The skirt was a slight off-white, hem embroidered in intricate gold designs. A slim pointed banner was tied around her waist and extended all the way to the bottom of the dress, displaying the royal crest and flowing loosely as she shifted.

"Wow," was all she could manage. Something about the entire outfit fit her perfectly, almost as if she was destined to wear it. Perhaps she was; her maids explained that this look was tradition for the Princess of Hyrule. Zelda felt as if she was looking into the reflection and seeing her ancestor, not herself. It was the queerest feeling.

"'Wow' indeed, I'd say!" Linde clapped her hands together gently, clearly even more excited than the Princess. She placed her hand on Zelda's bare shoulder, a sudden motherly humble look falling upon her expression. "You look like the perfect princess. I've never seen such a beautiful woman in all my years—and trust me, I've been around for quite some time." Zelda smiled at her, thankful for her lady-in-waiting's kind words. Lady Linde returned the look as always, but her eyebrows suddenly shot up as she recalled something.

"Oh! How could I forget? Your look isn't completed yet." With that, she rushed off to grab something off of Zelda's bed that Zelda had noticed her bring in before. The round lady presented a pair of gold armored shoulder guards to the Princess, cheeks lifted in a smile as always. She carefully placed them on the young woman's shoulders, and clasped them in the front around her collar bone. Zelda was pleasantly surprised to see that they settled onto her slim shoulders quite comfortably.

"And this to complete the look." Linde retrieved one last thing from a small pillow, turning to allow Zelda to see. The Princess's eyes widen in admiration at the small crown in her lady-in-waiting's hands. It was the same gold as her shoulder guards, with leaf-like details around the entire rimming. Right in the center was a large sapphire, and Zelda couldn't help but think of a certain smiling knight as she stared at the gem. Her maid set the headpiece gently onto Zelda's head, allowing it to sit right on her hairline. With the two additions, Zelda felt that her outfit looked truly completed. She still marveled at how exquisitely she was dressed considering not so long ago she wore nothing but worn rags of clothing.

"Lady Linde," she breathed. "I can't thank you enough. The outfit is absolutely incredible."

"It is my pleasure, hun. But it is the woman that wears it that makes it appear so beautifully." Linde winked at her and rushed to grab something from the bathing room. "Oh, and here is your lover's necklace. I wouldn't want you to suffer without something to comfort you while you wear such formal clothing," Linde teased and tied the necklace Link gave her around Zelda's neck and nodded with satisfaction at the Princess stammered.

"O-oh, it wasn't a lover that gave it to me, Linde," Zelda quickly tried to clarify.

Her lady-in-waiting only chuckled and shook her head. "Zelda, hun. There is no shame in having a man even if you _are_ a princess."

"Really, it wasn't a—"

"Now, Zelda. I've seen the look on your face as you put that necklace on every morning. There is no doubt that someone has you enchanted by the faint smile and blush on your face. He is a very lucky man."

Zelda simply huffed and shook her head. There was no point in trying to argue with this stubborn lady. But still, the Princess bit her lip. Was it really _that_ obvious that she cared deeply for Link? _It's only that we're close friends_ , Zelda tried to convince herself. But deep in her heart, she knew better.

Her lady-in-waiting gave another goodhearted laugh and patted the Princess's shoulders. "Well, dearest, I mustn't keep you. You have a kingdom to be introduced to." She gave a sympathetic look at Zelda as the nervous girl moved her stare to her toes and took a wavering breath. "Zelda, your people will love you. I have no doubt."

Zelda looked up finally, and reached out to pull the kind Lady Linde into her arms and allowed herself to release her breath. Linde gave a surprised "oh!", clearly shocked by the sudden hug, but soon hugged back and giggled in the Princess's arms. "Thank you, Linde" Zelda said softly. "I've only known you for a few days, yet you're like a second mother to me." She released the lady and grinned.

Her lady-in-waiting's eyes were shimmering slightly, yet she held her signature smile. "Hun, you must go. Now—before you make this old woman cry," she sniffled and ushered Zelda out. "Sir Link should be waiting at the castle doors to escort you to Castletown."

The Princess nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll see you later, my lady."

"Of course," Linde clasped her hands. "I will be there in the crowd; don't you worry. Now shoo!"

 **o0o**

With every echoing step upon the smooth stone, Zelda's heart began to quicken. Every stride brought her closer to her people—her people that had no clue she even existed. Thoughts and irrational fears spun in her head at dizzying chaos, and she had to press her palms to her thighs as she walked through the guarded corridors toward the castle's front door.

"Princess."

At the very sound of his voice, she felt an immense weight of anxiety lift from her slender shoulders, and the nervousness faded to a dull pound against her ribs. She didn't realize how much she had missed him, only seeing him here and there throughout the day. She hoped he was invited to the dinner tonight, even if he _was_ a knight on duty.

"Sir Link," she couldn't suppress the grin upon her face as she walked closer to him. Link wasn't dressed in his usual tunic and chainmail, but now a polished knight's armor—though without the helmet likely so he wasn't too intimidating—with the royal crest upon the front. He truly looked like a knight in the silver, and she found herself staring silently awed by the way the armor reflected light into his sapphire eyes and made them shine.

Though, she noticed in her gaping, she wasn't the only one staring numb-mindedly at the other person. Link's eyes were looking her up and down, his eyebrows risen high enough they touched his blond forelocks. Zelda's face threatened to heat under the intense gaze.

She cleared her throat awkwardly, prying her own stare from him. "Shall we go? I don't want to make a bad first impression on Castletown by being late."

At her voice, he seemed to click out of his trance and shake his head slightly. "Oh—yes of course. Pardon me." He turned away quickly and heaved the large wooden doors open. Her knight turned back to her, a faint smile glinting in his eyes as he holds his armored elbow out to her while bowing slightly. Zelda took it in her gloved hand, shivering lightly at the cool surface as the two walked off toward the town with several guards marching before them to lead the way.

"You look absolutely alluring in your dress, my Princess."

She bit her lip lightly and looked at him, seeing his bright eyes staring fondly back at her. The way he said " _my_ Princess" made her heart skip a beat or two. "Thank you. I must say you too look quite dashing in your formal knight armor."

His lips twitched slightly, though he remained stoic in his professional attitude. "Well, I _am_ the same _dashing_ knight in shining armor that led her Majesty through Hyrule and taught her archery." Though his face was serious, she could sense the humorous tone in his hushed words.

"Well, I'd hate to break it to this knight in shining armor, but it turns out he wasn't the first one to teach me archery."

"I knew it!" He claimed quietly. "There's no way you could have handled the bow so naturally without having been taught before. Though I must say, I am a bit hurt that I don't get the pride of saying I taught you to aim so well."

She patted the inside of his elbow softly, trying to suppress the grin on her dainty face. "Ah, you'll survive, I think."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess."

They finally approached the entrance to the enormous doors to the castle walls. Zelda's mind began to whirl in a panic again as she knew that the entire town would be on the other side of those wood doors, waiting to find out why the King had called them this day. Though, through the anxiety, she felt a faint swell of excitement to witness what _her_ people's reactions would be. They didn't even know her yet, but she already felt an unwavering sense of loyalty and pure love for the people of Hyrule, and the vow to do everything in her power to make them prosper rung in her memory down into every beat of her heart.

"Good luck, Princess," Link patter her gloved hand gently with his gauntlet and released her. She instantly felt a sense of calm flee from her, and her eyes widened slightly. "You won't be escorting me out there?" She nearly whispered, though she knew the answer already.

"I'm afraid not," he bowed his head slightly. "But I shall take the lead and guide you to his Majesty's side. I won't be too far away, I promise."

She nodded hesitantly, heart warming slightly as he gave he the quickest grin before turning to the guards standing around them. "Her Majesty is now ready." The guards gave him a quick salute and shoved the grand double doors open, and the Princess stepped forward. With a labored breath, she pulled her shoulders back and held her head high, face expressionless. Just like Impa taught her.

The doors widened and revealed the grand central part of Castletown, though she could not see any heads over the broad stance of the King and since she was elevated above the ground of the square. With solid steps, she awaited her cue.

"—has suffered long," the King was saying midsentence, loud and authoritative voice booming through the gray stones around the plaza. "Not only I, but those who were with us all those years ago. I understand that no details were given of my child, nor were they ever presented to the public eye for my own cautious reasons. But my tactics were irrational, and Fate has a sense of humor, I'm afraid. The heir was attacked in the confines of the castle, and I thought was stolen and murdered." His voice quieted as he recalled nightmare-inducing memories. "Now, I am sure you are all wondering why I bring this topic up—one that hasn't been spoken of for over a decade. This is where we may forget the horrors of the child of Hyrule's disappearance, and rejoice with renewed discovery." Her father turned his head slightly, catching sight of the Princess standing regally behind him, still concealed from the view of the people.

"People of Castletown—of Hyrule. With a newly-healed heart brimming with joy, I present to you Princess Zelda, the lost daughter of Hyrule."

Hearing her cue, she sucked in one last shaky breath and stepping forward. _One foot in front of the other, hands clasped solidly behind your back_ , she reminded herself. Her legs carried her strongly forward, and she stopped at the edge of the raised platform and allowed the sounds of shocked and disbelieving gasps erupt in her ears as all of Castletown gaped at the sight of the beautiful young woman standing before them, shining in her princess attire with a golden headpiece upon her head.

It seemed like a lifetime passed, and nothing happened. All was silent; not even a baby dared to breath in the tangible bewilderment hanging in the air. Zelda simply stood, grasping her hands tightly as she could behind her back and tried to remain calm. But in her chest, her heart was kicking up a wild storm of pounding against her ribs.

The faces remained frozen, wide eyes and gaping mouths stared at her as they took in the information they had just heard and seen. The silence seemed to stretch on forever, and Zelda wanted desperately to end the uncomfortable tension.

Then, only one voice at first, rung out in the eerie silence.

"That's Leda, papa!" They all heard a child's voice cry. Murmurs suddenly arose from the crowd.

"Leda? Oh, yes! I knew she looked familiar."

"Leda?"

"I've seen her before, I swear."

"She has the kindest soul I've ever seen."

"—the heart like her father."

"She'll be—"

"You have our hearts, Leda—Princess Zelda!" A loud voice cut through them all, and the crowd silenced. But soon, one after the other, the people began to kneel against the stone ground until each head was bowed in a sea of people. Zelda could only stand agape as she watched her people kneel humbly before her.

"Arise," she called out, surprised by the solidity of her voice.

"To the Princess—found and returned to Hyrule's hands once again! The Princess Zelda!" An elderly man thrust his wrinkled fist into the air, his voice resonating through the silent plaza. The Princess recognized him slightly…the thought of a pomegranate flitted through her memory as she spotted the wrinkled man clad in old clothing. But his calls aroused another voice.

"To Princess Zelda!"

"To the Princess!" Another voice joined.

"Princess Zelda!"

The crowd erupted once again, but this time their words were unified and overjoyed.

"To Princess Zelda!"

They joined saying the phrase, hands touching their hearts and raising to the sky, toward her.

Her heart pounded—though not with nervousness anymore. The pride for her people that she had felt earlier amplified by a dizzying amount, and her heart soared light the beats of a proud eagle's wings. These were _her_ people, and they were cheering for her. They accepted her without another thought, and loved her fully as they recognized her as the poverty-ridden girl with the largest heart that roamed the streets most her life, giving everything she had just to help those around her.

The Princess couldn't suppress the smile twitching on her lips, and soon the twitches stretched into a wide and beaming smile. The regal stony face melted away against her will. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so wide, but she couldn't stop. She had never felt so happy in her life. Her dazzling smile only excited the people even more; they were now clapping and whooping, smiles on their own face as the rest of the crowd continued to call her name.

She felt a warm arm rest upon her shoulder, and she turned to see the King, her father, standing beside her, tears streaming steadily down her face as he too lost his regal appearance and grinned like an idiot as well through the liquid shining upon his cheeks.

Zelda had never felt so whole in her entire life.

 **o0o**

A softened smile still pulled on her lips as she ate dinner around an enormous table in an enormous dining hall, princes and noblemen sitting around her. Some looked at her with disapproval of her clear emotions, while others simply glance at her curiously. Either way, she didn't care one bit. Her heart was still sky high, reaching the heavens.

"You're still grinning like a child that's lost her first tooth," a joking voice said to her side as he sat down. She turned to a well-dressed man settling in the seat beside her, tall and regal with strong features.

"I am Prince Norvald of Holodrum," he claimed, taking her hand and kissing her gloved fingers ceremoniously. "Prince of one of the best kingdoms around," he added, and Zelda's smile turned slightly confused.

"Lovely to meet your acquaintance. I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Of course. I could never miss such a lovely face from a mile around," he said formally. "Hyrule's royalty sure does produce the most dazzling heirs." He eyed her closely, and she gulped uncomfortably under his stare.

"You flatter me, Prince."

"Please," he said in a low voice. "Call me Norvald—I guess I'll make a special exception just for your Highness. There's no need for such formality."

Her smile truly began to falter now, though she tried to remain pleasant. Was he flirting with her?

"Thank you, Prince, but I'd prefer to remain profess—"

"Zelda," he frowned, and she eyed him warily at his informal use of her name. She had not granted permission, and she considered it quite rude. She wanted desperately to sit elsewhere. "You are very foolish to deny me like—"

Only a few moments of speaking with this man, and she had enough. Zelda wasn't one to lose her patience easily, but this Prince seemed particularly good at making her feel cross quite quickly. "If you'll excuse me, your Highness, but I do not appreciate your blunt words and would prefer you show more respect," she demanded with a lowered voice. To her surprise and slight disgust, he simply rolled his eyes. "Such a short temper, _Princess_. It's very unladylike. I was simply trying to get to know you. Though Holodrum is a prosperous kingdom, we would welcome more unity with Hyrule." His dark eyes wandered over her frame.

She just blinked at him, absolutely disgusted with his bluntness. Zelda had only been speaking with him for a matter of moments, and he was already trying to negotiate an alliance? Through marriage? The Princess briskly stood up, finally fed up. The entire day had been spent speaking with snobby noblemen and princes just like him—though none were _quite_ as rude as he—and she was tired of putting a smile on and pretending to be kind while talking to them. Without another thought, she wrapped her bread in a napkin along with some cheese and grapes and tucked the food in her arm. She turned to Prince Norvald and bowed stiffly at him. "If you'll excuse me."

The chatter around the crowded dining hall continued as she briskly walked out of the servant's doors, avoiding the guards stationed on the main entrances. No one but the silenced Prince of Holodrum noticed her disappearance, and she was glad for it. She didn't want to cause a scene.

Her footsteps carried her briskly to her room, where she tossed the door open and flew inside to grab a few belongings. Zelda switched her formal shoes for a well-made pair of leather boots sitting in her wardrobe, and buckled a small pouch around her waist where she then placed the smuggled food gently. Her dress would be a nuisance, but she didn't have the patience nor time to try to struggle her way out of it, so she kept it on rather than switch it for a more casual gown. Lastly, she grabbed her old hood and tied it around her neck as she stomped back out of her room and shut the door.

Though she knew it was probably silly to sneak around her guards, she did anyways. She slipped through the carpeted corridors and unwatched doors without causing any uproar, and soon enough she was slinking across the wall of the castle outside. With a swift flick, she put her hood over her head and slipped through a smaller and less guarded entrance into Castletown, and within moments her cloaked figure merged with the bustle of the town's square. The Princess was relieved to see that no one seemed to give her much notice, and she hoped that since only the hem of her dress was showing that they would simply assume her to be a wealthy resident—not royalty. Though, even if they suspected she was the princess, they wouldn't have much time to investigate. The entire town was even busier than usual, with crowds and people swarming in enormous masses and dancing to street music. Children could be spotted everywhere painting royal purple banners in scribbled drawings, and every person in the entire plaza was grinning ear to ear.

The buzz and energy of Castletown made Zelda feel instantly rejuvenated, and she too couldn't help but let the infectious excitement pull a smile onto her lips. Music rung in her ears in sync with the laughter and joyous chatter of the townspeople, and it seemed as if every person in Castletown was out celebrating. The Princess's heart lifted once again, and her annoyance with blunt princes vanished.

A current in the crowds led her slowly toward one of the streets exiting the plaza, and Zelda allowed herself to follow it. The further she walked on the stone, the more the crowd began to thin and the music started to fade from her ears. People were still out and about in the street, but most were clearly tired and heading home or acting ditzy likely from too much celebration. As she walked, her heart saddened slightly. She recognized the street very well, for it was the very stone pathway that led to the place she grew up. It led to a time and place that was much simpler and quiet—poorer as well. Despite its shabby appearance, Zelda could still feel a sense of connection as soon as she entered into the grimy area of Castletown that everyone named Ragtown—her home.

The tents and poorly built homes all seemed so familiar to her, even though it felt like it had been eons since she was last walking past them to get to her own humble home. Smells of fire and dust filled her senses, ones that seemed so nostalgic. Ragtown hadn't changed slightly, likely because it had only been a little over a week since she last passed through, but it seemed like a whole other lifetime ago. It made Zelda feel a dull throb of sorrow and homesickness for her shabby life in the street when she wasn't Princess Zelda Nohansen of Hyrule, but rather simply Leda.

Her smile turned bittersweet, and she reached her gloved hand out to glide along a rotted wood fence as she walked among the tents. It seemed no celebrations were occurring here, probably because the people couldn't afford such expensive food or attire for the occasion, or that they would likely be ridiculed for even being there. The thought turned Zelda's smile downwards even more until she was no longer smiling at all. She felt unworthy and traitorous to be walking through such a poor section of Castletown with her expensively made dress and polish golden headpiece. Not even that long ago she was living day by day on what little she owned in this poor town without a rupee to her name—and now here she was, the newfound Princess of Hyrule out of the blue and snatched from her poor living and was now living as royalty. It hardly seemed fair at all to all the other residents of Ragtown. She felt like she didn't deserve such a luxurious life when there were still people back in her old home hardly surviving the cold nights and with little food.

Hot tears bit at her eyes, and her vision of the worn shacks became blurred.

"I'm so sorry," her voice was so quiet that she hardly heard it herself. Her steps came to a stop and she rested her hand on make-shift pot for food, currently empty, laying haphazardly against the fence. "I don't deserve it." A tear threatened to slip down her cheek.

"I think ya may be lost, m'lady," a soft voice called behind her. "You're dressed much too fancily to belong here."

She readjusted her hood to make sure it covered her face, then turned to look at the worn lady standing behind her wearing rags that hardly fit her frail frame. A messy bun of graying hair framed her dirty face, and her callused hand was wrapped around a small girl's hand as she hid herself behind the lady.

"I am simply paying a visit," Zelda said, not feeling like explaining herself. She recognized the woman to be the mother of one of the children she and Impa used to make food for, and perhaps the child hiding shyly behind her was the girl herself.

Said little girl gasped slightly at the sound of Zelda's voice, then leaned out from behind her mother's leg a little more to get a better look. The soft brown of the child's eyes crinkled in confusion at the sight of the well-dressed figure before her.

"Leda?" she squeaked. "Is that you?"

It was Iza, Hena's older sister whom she had asked Zelda's help looking for before Zelda had left on her journey. The tear wavering on Zelda's eyelashes fell finally, slipping smoothly down her cheek. She trusted the people of Ragtown fully, she decided, and crouched down to the height of the small girl as she walked around her mother fully now and approached Zelda with persisting confusion.

"Yes," Zelda's voice was soft, but strong. "It's me."

Iza's eyes brightened and a smile stretched on her lips. "I knew it! I could tell ya from anywhere!" She hopped on her feet once and rushed forward to hug Zelda tightly, bringing her skinny arms around the young woman's neck. Iza let go of Zelda after a long hug and rose a single eyebrow at her. "What's this for?" She reached up to Zelda's hood and yanked it off before the Princess could react.

The girl's mother gasped loudly at the sight of the Princess's face and crown on her forehead and fell to a low bow. "Leda—that means…" she was struggling to keep her composure. "…It's a pleasure to have ya visit us… er, your Highness. I-I heard news of the King' child," she stuttered.

Iza too looked baffled at Zelda's extravagant headpiece and carefully dressed hair, but didn't bow. "You're a 'Highness' now, Leda?"

Zelda stood back up and wrung her gloved hands nervously. "Please, madam, stand. There is no need," she addressed the middle-age lady. The ragged woman cautiously straightened from her bow and eyes the Princess nervously. "And yes, Iza," Zelda continued quietly. "It appears I am a princess now."

The little girl broke into another smile and hopped up and down with excitement. "That's amazing! You're so lucky!" Her mother watched the bouncing girl warily as she worried the apron over her dress. "The lost Princess of Hyrule," the woman said softly. "I can't say I'm completely surprised that you turned out to be the King's lost child, Princess."

"I must say _I_ am rather surprised," Zelda admitted. "I must be going, however. I sort of snuck out of the castle…" She laughed nervously and the woman smiled slightly.

"Of course, your Majesty. Thank ya so much for paying your ol' humble home a visit." The woman bowed her head a little. "We will let ya be off now." She beckoned for Iza and began turning away.

Zelda frowned slightly, then remembered the pouch on her hip. "Wait!" She blurted. "Please, have this for your family." Quickly, she unbuttoned the pouch and pulled out the food she smuggled from the dining hall, still slightly warm. She crouched down again and placed it in the little girl's petite hands and patted them kindly. "I had more than I could ever imagine eating myself, and I thought it unfair to share with my Ragtown family like I always did."

"Oh!" The woman placed her fingertips to her lips. "Your Majesty, please, you don't need to worry 'bout us—"

"Please," Zelda held her hand up to quiet the lady. "I insist. Feed your family."

The woman's eyes began to shimmer slightly as she bowed again. "T-thanks so much, Princess. I can't thank ya enough."

"Of course, madam. You deserve food just as much as I do. I am no higher than you."

The lady could only gulp and hastily brush the tears from her dirty face.

"I shall see you later," the Princess smiled, and turned on her heels while waving good-bye to Iza.

"Your Majesty?"

Zelda stopped and turned her head slightly and waited.

The woman smiled gently through her tears. "You will make a fine queen one day."

A smile pulled at the Princess's lips, then she turned to continue down the familiar path to the ruined place she had called home her entire life with a softened heart.

The ancient building looked empty and nearly foreboding as she walked slowly up its weathered steps and up to the rotting door. For a moment, she could only stand and stare at the grains in the wood and prepare herself to enter. At last, she finally pressed the door open and stepped inside.

Her whole life, her home was lively with the fire burning in the fireplace, books scattered across the broken pews, and Zelda's voice humming through its rooms. But now it was left cold and empty, not a single sign of her past life present as seen by the spotless floor and stale scent. The setting sun was casting dark shadows through the entire place, and Zelda knew she would have to leave soon before it got so dark she couldn't see well enough to navigate. The sight of the building she once called her home made her heart throb in an even sadder song than before, and several tears tumbled their ways down her cheeks now in the silence of the stone walls.

"When did life become so wild and complicated?" She asked softly to no one in particular. For several long minutes, she simply stood in the center of the hollow room with her arms hanging loosely at her sides and tears rolling slowly down her fair cheeks. In many ways, she was immensely grateful for the new life she had where she could selfishly afford anything she desired had clean clothing each day, but at the same time this ancient building would always hold a place in her heart along with the memories that occurred inside it. Memories of Impa reading near the fireplace, making food for the poor children, climbing the tall steeple outside despite Impa's protests, and much more. It was a rough life, but Zelda still held several cherished memories of it that she would always love.

"So, this is Leda's home?"

A small, shocked squeak erupted from her lips and she spun around locate the voice. She scolded herself for not bringing some sort of weapon with her just in case she was attacked, and her heart pounded. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to wander Castletown as the new princess completely alone.

But as she turned and spotted the source of the voice, she instantly relaxed and let a breath escape her tensed lungs.

"You scared me, Link," she frowned and attempted to glare at him, but his relaxed figure leaned against the stone wall was too hard to stay irritated with. The sight of his easy smile and laidback demeanor was a sight she felt like she hadn't seen in such a long time since they had been in the castle, and she suddenly realized how much she missed _Link_ , not _Sir_ Link.

"Sorry, your Highness. I couldn't resist," he grinned mischievously, his gleaming blue eyes twinkling with humor as she tried unsuccessfully to glare at him again.

"No 'your Highnesses', please," she responded simply and crossed her arms. "We're alone. There's no point." She gave him a once-over, taking in his appearance still clad in his knight's armor. "Speaking of which, have you been following me?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his ankles, his metal shin guards clinking lightly. "I noticed you rush out of the dining hall. As the Royal Family's knight, it is sort of my duty to keep tabs on you even if you're fleeing social situations."

"I wasn't—" She stopped. "Well, I guess you're sort of right… Those princess and noblemen get on my nerves. I needed some fresh air."

He rose a single blond eyebrow. "So you walked all the way through the castle grounds, through Castletown, and all the way to Ragtown just for some fresh air?"

"Yes."

"Well, I won't question your tactics," he shrugged again and pushed himself from his lean against the stone wall and walked closer to her while taking in the interior of the large building. "I assume this is the Temple of Time?" He said more like a statement than a question. She only nodded, looking away from his wandering gaze. The blue focus of his eyes finally fell on her, and now that he was closer to her, Link saw the shining tears on her face. The relaxed smile on his face faded, and he pulled one of his gauntlets off suddenly and brushed the tears off her cheeks with gentleness and caution. Zelda shivered from the touch, and her face warmed ever so slightly. She was very aware of their increasing closeness, but she didn't lean away from him.

His face was thoughtful as he gazed at the violet of her eyes, and his fingers lingered on Zelda's face even though the tears were long since gone. They simply stood there, Zelda's heart pounding in her chest and face burning where his hand was placed. "Are you surviving?" He asked softly, expression remaining serious and thoughtful.

She bit her lip, and his eyes fluttered briefly to it. A full out blush was threatening to take over her fair complexion. "I'm doing alright," Zelda muttered simply. "I am so grateful to be treated so well and to be with my father again. But, it is sometimes overwhelming," she admitted. "Especially…" Zelda looked away at a broken pew to their side. "…with princes already fighting for my hand."

Zelda looked back to see an odd expression flicker in Link's eyes, and she blinked with confusion. It was soon masked. "You have only been a princess for a few days," he grumbled with an irritation that surprised Zelda. "That is hardly polite." He took his hand from her face and let it fall to his side in another clink of armor against armor.

"Don't worry for me," Zelda said softly, distracted by the ghost of warmth fading from cheek. "I am fine."

He only grunted in the same irritation. Her knight suddenly took a step back, increasing the distance between them. Zelda shivered at the cold gesture, confused at his sudden disinterest in her. Link avoided her prodding look and glanced around her and spotted the odd stone altar toward the back of the room and an expression of interest overtook the frown. "Are these the carvings you were speaking of a while back?" He walked to the altar and traced the eroded characters with his bare hand. "It is," she confirmed and arrived at his side to look at the carvings in the stone as well.

"Very interesting," he responded, putting his hand against a large indent on the top. "What's this? It almost looks as if something is missing."

She looked at the indent as well, shrugging. "I don't know; it has always been empty."

"There are three others as well," he noticed, pointing out other indents on the sides, also empty. Zelda had to agree that they looked like something was missing, like there was something that belonged in the curves. She had no clue what. "It's very odd," she said. "I never thought much of it."

"Huh," he narrowed his eyes. "Odd indeed. Then again, it _is_ a very old building. It's inevitable for pieces to go missing." He shrugged and turned to Zelda once again. "Well, Zelda," his usual smile pulled on his lips, and she couldn't help but join him. She had missed that smile and the way it lit up his sapphire eyes. "We ought to get you back. It won't take long for everyone to notice the Princess has gone missing, especially since the entire dinner was for you."

"Yeah," she looked away sheepishly. "I guess it was a little unwise of me to leave."

"You're supposed to be the bearer of Wisdom," he teased and nudged her shoulder. Zelda simply glared at him with a smile on her lips. He laughed, then looked her over. "Nice try, but you're too cute to be intimidating. Especially when you're looking so beautiful in your royal gown."

She blinked, surprised. Heat rushed to her cheeks, and she cursed her pale complexion for always flaunting her blushes and making them that much more obvious. Link laughed again, then reached forward to pull her necklace from behind the clasps of her shoulder guards and observed it in his fingers. "You're wearing the necklace I got you?"

"I always do," she admitted with a fond smile as she looked down at the rugged sapphire as well.

"I'm glad you like it so well," he placed in gently back against the front of her dress. "Well, let's go. Unless you want to wait until your blush has faded out before you go in public," his teasing grin resurfaced and she flicked a piece of his shaggy blond hair. "Let's just go," she grumbled and marched away, leaving Link laughing behind her.

 _A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry if this one took a bit longer to post than usual. For one, it's rather lengthy, and two, I'm starting finals so I've been very busy with school and will be for a few weeks still. But I'm trying to write as much as I can when I have free time! Thank you so much to those of you who have left reviews and suggestions and such. I really appreciate it since I am trying to improve my writing._

 _How are you guys liking the long chapters? Are they too long? I have a really hard time making them short... hehe... If they're a bit overwhelming though, just let me know. Either way, thank you again for reading and following. Next chapter will have a bit more action since Zelda and Link will be heading off to find these mysterious "stars"... Until next time._

 _-Ximnah_


End file.
